Odias Todo de Mi
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Tú odias todo de mi, lo sé, me lo demuestras a cada instante. Y yo… también odio todo de ti, o eso creí, yo ya no sé ni que sentir, o qué decir, ni cómo actuar frente a ti… frente a ustedes, que sólo me hacen sufrir. ZADR (Capítulo 11. El Más Alto Rojo)
1. Tan Orgulloso tan Sentimental

**PAREJA: Zim x Dib [ZADR]**

**ADVERTENCIA: Violencia, agresión psicológica y física. **

_Vengo con otro Fic, regularmente prefiero escribir One shots o no más de 3 capítulos pero creo esta vez será diferente, presiento que saldrán muchos más. Así que no me dejen embarcarme con más Fics largos hasta que no termine este. Estoy jodida en estos momentos, sentimientos mezclados más que encontrados… alguien tenía que sufrir conmigo… lo lamento Dib. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. Tan orgulloso tan sentimental**

¡Que tristeza! Que triste era irse a dormir completamente abatido, pero más triste aún era despertar…más triste aún era empezar el día porque no habría nada nuevo, la misma rutina, lo mismo de siempre; ir a la escuela, su último año de secundaria, ver a sus compañeros los cuales ya ni atención le prestaban; había aprendido a quedarse callado, a guardar para si mismo sus teorías, sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones. Ahora sólo lo consideraban raro pero loco ya no.

La mañana se fue rápido trayendo consigo la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraban ya en la cafetería sentados con amigos, disfrutando de alguna forma el asqueroso alimento que se les daba. Todos excepto Dib quien como siempre se encontraba sentado con su hermana Gaz apartados del resto, ella concentrada en su videojuego como era su costumbre y él apenas probando sus alimentos, observando a Zim que estaba en otra mesa sentado sin compañía y picando como siempre los alimentos que fingía comer pero que en realidad jamás probaba y como era de esperarse, parecía que él era el único que lo notaba.

Hace dos años que el extraterrestre se había enterado de la verdad de su "Gran Misión", enterado de que "ésta" en realidad jamás había existido, de las burlas de los más altos, del desprecio de su raza, de su exilio. Dib había escuchado todo, pues había logrado que GIR una vez más colocara una cámara espía en la base de Zim. El Irken estaba destrozado, furioso… resignado.

Las siguientes dos semanas ni siquiera asistió Zim a clases, sólo se presentó una vez en su casa para botarle en la cara la cámara que finalmente había hallado en su base, ahora sabía que el humano tenía conocimiento de su vergüenza, que había sido testigo de las venenosas palabras proferidas en su contra por sus "amadísimos" más altos.

-¡Te devuelvo esto Humano Idiota!... no te preocupes más, escuchaste todo lo que dijeron ¿O no? ya no trataré de conquistar tu asqueroso planeta… ya no- Fueron las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el Invasor, realmente fueron las últimas, llenas de tanto odio, obviamente había sido una falta grave el haber escuchado esa conversación. De por si había sido denigrante para Zim, ahora saber que su Némesis; su peor enemigo había escuchado todo, era algo que había terminado de quebrar su orgullo el cual era grande. Simplemente imperdonable.

Cuando finalmente el Irken se presentó de nuevo a clases algo había cambiado y no por parte del Irken hacia los demás, con sus compañeros seguía llevando la misma relación de siempre… sólo había cambiado algo entre ellos dos. Zim ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, un insulto, nada.

Ya no tenía pretexto para perseguirle y enfrentarle, Zim ya no preparaba planes de conquista ni se mostraba sospechoso, quizá seguía realizando sus investigaciones pero eso no le constaba ni era algo que ameritara su intervención en realidad. Seguía siendo arrogante, ególatra y distraído pero había aprendido a comportarse con más normalidad, por lo que ya tampoco podía tratar de descubrirlo ante la gente como el alienígena que era. Y así poco a poco se perdió ese pequeño lazo que les unía, su enemistad. Ya no eran enemigos, mucho menos amigos y la mirada de indiferencia o de desprecio de Zim hacia él cuando trataba de acercarse o decirle algo, terminó por hacerlo desistir de cualquier intento de formar una posible amistad con él.

Todo eso había acabado, inconscientemente algo se apagó en Dib. Seguía con su obsesión por lo paranormal pero ya no era lo mismo, no sin Zim… ya no le contaba a su padre ni a su hermana lo que había descubierto ni sus observaciones, seguía tomando fotografías del Irken las cuales guardaba en una caja debajo de su cama, trataba de recordar esas peleas, su odio por Zim… su extraña obsesión por Zim de hecho. Poco a poco se fue hundiendo en su depresión, sólo esos recuerdos y seguir viendo al extraterrestre día a día le recordaban que no estaba loco, que todo en lo que creía era real y así era como se consolaba y sacaba fuerzas para levantarse cada día.

La última hora de clases llegaba a su fin y los pocos que faltaban tenían que exponer, hace mucho no exponían y era tema libre, todos aprovechaban la oportunidad para hablar de sus preferencias e intereses particulares.

-Dib ¡Tu turno! Tienes 10 minutos solamente, si te pasas del tiempo establecido este reloj estallará- Advirtió la señorita Bitters que le había colocado un reloj con cronómetro en la muñeca. Sí, increíblemente seguía dándoles clases aunque sólo impartía la materia de Formación Cívica. Irónico.

-De seguro hablará otra vez de píe grande en su cochera- Se burló Zita aún sin aceptar que el loco chico amante de lo paranormal había cambiado. Dib la ignoró al igual que los comentarios que siguieron de sus compañeros y pasó al frente.

-Mi exposición será sobre "El hombre delincuente o teoría del delincuente"- Empezó a explicar dejando a todos sus compañeros callados, tendrían que aceptarlo algún día… Dib había cambiado.

Por otro lado Zim lo miraba también escéptico, no le quedaba claro lo qué había sucedido con el humano, él no era así. Pero por otro lado ¿a él qué le importaba si había cambiado o no? , lo odiaba, lo detestaba… bueno al menos así solía ser, aparentemente un año después el resentimiento que guardaba hacia el Dib había desaparecido. Después de eso hasta la fecha no había encontrado la forma de acercarse a él, se había acostumbrado a mostrarle desprecio hasta que finalmente sólo lo ignoró. Sin saberlo Zim le había abofeteado de la peor manera… indiferencia" ¡En verdad me odia!" Es todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dib.

Trató de alargar su exposición lo más que pudo, esperaba sobrepasar su tiempo para que así el reloj en su muñeca hiciera explosión, con suerte, dicha explosión daría fin a la tortura a la que el mismo se había sometido los últimos dos años.

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó para mala suerte de Dib, faltaban 10 segundos para la explosión pero la señorita Bitters le despojó del reloj en ese momento. Resignado pasó a su lugar a guardar sus cosas, ya la mayoría se había marchado incluyendo el extraterrestre.

Miró hacia fuera, el cielo estaba nublado. Se colocó sus audífonos y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela sin prisa, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un relámpago retumbó con toda su fuerza, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a estrellarse contra las ventanas, un solo pensamiento se formó en su mente. "¡ZIM!"

Corrió hasta la entrada principal esperando encontrarlo bajo el techo que cubría dicha entrada como era su costumbre, solía quedarse parado ahí hasta que pasaran las lluvias o bien hasta que Gir llegara con un paraguas el cual al parecer siempre olvidaba cargar en su PAK ese Irken distraído. Quizá esta vez se atrevería a ofrecerle compartir el paraguas… no… que idea tan tonta, como si Zim fuera a aceptar su ayuda.

Y estaba ahí parado en la entrada principal pero Zim no. Finalmente lo divisó a lo lejos, caminaba con… ¡Con Gaz! Los dos cubriéndose de la lluvia bajo su paraguas púrpura. Esto era cada vez más raro, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos, desde hace días atrás había encontrado a su hermana y al chico de piel verde manteniendo alguna conversación en los pasillos ó incluso había visto lo que creyó imposible, Zim jugaba en la consola de Gaz; ella le había prestado su juego y se limitaba a ver la pantalla junto con Zim que gritaba emocionado cosas como que iba a destruirlos a todos y que no debieron meterse con el grandioso Zim.

Todo eso desde que les había tocado quedarse castigados después de clase, a Zim por hacer experimentos sin autorización en los hámsteres de la escuela los cuáles terminaron devorando a 3 alumnos; y a Gaz por haber golpeado brutalmente a una alumna que había lanzado una bola de papel que por accidente la golpeó a ella. Gaz no creía en los accidentes. Dib se había ido a su casa, no tenía idea de que quizá ella y Zim se habían llevado bien. Y así fue, de hecho a la escalofriante hermana de Dib le había dado mucha gracia y satisfacción que uno de los alumnos devorados por los hámsteres hubiera sido la niña causante de su castigo, Zim y ella habían reído maniacamente por un buen rato asustando a los demás castigados.

Bueno por muy raro que le pareciera Zim ya tenía con qué cubrirse de la lluvia, se fue a su casa caminando con fría calma, al llegar no encontró a Gaz ahí. Subió a su recámara, realizó sus deberes, miró la página de la NASA al menos por una hora entre otras actividades cuando al fin escuchó a su hermana entrar. Había llegado tarde, no se había ni dado cuenta que ya era hora de cenar. Bajó a la cocina para encontrarla ya en el comedor con un tazón lleno de Vampi chocos. Tomó un tazón de la alacena, se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió del cereal. Comían en silencio, anteriormente Dib habría tratado de hacer conversación pero eso había quedado atrás, el silencio permaneció hasta que notó algo extraño en su hermana.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando Dib? Si no dejas de mirarme así sacaré tus ojos y me los comeré junto con mi cereal- Dijo ella con su típico tono de voz lleno de ira.

-¿Dónde está tu collar?- Preguntó finalmente con curiosidad al notar la falta del mismo. Su hermana jamás se quitaba su collar de calavera, había sido un regalo de su padre a los 3 años de edad y sólo el todopoderoso sabía cuanto amaba a su padre.

-Ah, eso… se lo di a mi novio- Contestó ella con neutralidad, volviendo a lo suyo. Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Tu novio?- Preguntó sorprendido. Gaz Membrana, su diabólica hermana ¿con novio?

-Sí, el me dio esto- Gaz sacó de su bolsillo una consola de videojuegos nueva, aunque era parecida a la anterior tenía el logo Irken en la tapa. Dib palideció al ver el logo Irken, eso significaba una cosa, Zim debía ser el novio de su hermana.

De repente se sintió enfermo, realmente enfermo. El hambre se le fue enseguida, en su lugar sintió el estómago revuelto y la boca seca, seca como nunca antes. Se levantó de su lugar y salió de ahí, Gaz continuó cenando, sabía que eso no le agradaría del todo; sabía lo mucho que odiaba su hermano a Zim, pero eso no le importaba, era su novio y punto.

Al llegar a su habitación se encerró en ella con clave de acceso y toda la cosa. Esa noticia le había caído bastante mal pero por qué, no comprendía, se suponía que odiaba a Zim, o al menos así era antes… ¿Qué no lo odiaba aún ahora? Ya no sabía ni qué sentía. Tenía tantos sentimientos chocando unos con otros, ninguno de ellos positivos. Se dejó caer en su cama agitado, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, eso no podía ser verdad, Zim, **su** Zim en una relación con un humano… ¿Su Zim? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en el Invasor como suyo?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, a quién quería engañar, claro que comprendía el por qué le afectaba tanto, por más que tratara de negarlo y ocultárselo a si mismo, debía terminar aceptándolo alguna vez… él amaba a Zim.

**I hate everything about you… Why do I love you?**

_(Odio todo acerca de ti… ¿Por qué te amo?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Respecto a la exposición de Dib, soy estudiante de Criminalística y estamos analizando dicha teoría en Criminología, por lo que no había otro tema en mi cabeza de momento XD_

_Espero alguien encuentre interesante esta historia, si es así ojalá se animen a dejar comentarios y con gusto me apresuraré a subir el segundo capítulo. Como verán tendremos un poco de ZAGR aquí, es necesario para desarrollar este ZADR. Se vienen cosas fuertes para Dib y para Zim claro está. Y como siempre ya estoy maquilando en mi mente algún dibujillo para ilustrar esta historia. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Vivir Soñando

_Tomando en cuenta que he estado más (y eso ya es mucho decir) emocionalmente inestable de lo habitual, que las vacaciones ya están aquí y que regreso a clases hasta Febrero… esto ameritaba ponerme a escribir. Espero lo disfruten o bien que me detesten; lo que gusten y sea su voluntad, si logro causar una reacción ya sea positiva o negativa… mi trabajo aquí está hecho. _

* * *

_BBSTIA – One-Shot… usar la canción… me suena a que tenías planeado un Song-Fic, deberías hacerlo, yo en realidad no estoy usando la canción en si tan sólo usé un fragmento para ponerlo al final, no más. _

_Mistery- ¡Muchas gracias amore! Y efectivamente este Fic está lleno de sentimientos míos, se convirtió en mi desahogo y alivio. Y sobre tu pregunta respecto a Gaz y Zim, en este capítulo encontrarás la respuesta. _

_Miyuri Uchiha- ¡Hey! Me agrada leerte por estos rumbos de nueva cuenta y muchas gracias por el apoyo moral, no te preocupes soy como la mala hierba, nunca muero y ocupo todos los espacios. Me alegra que hasta ahora mis historias sean de tu agrado. _

* * *

**Quiero dormir cansado y no despertar jamás… quiero dormir eternamente**

**CAPÍTULO 2. Vivir Soñando **

Estaba alterado, la revelación de sus propios sentimientos… ¿La revelación? No, él ya sabía que amaba a Zim, algo en él siempre lo supo; más bien la aceptación de sus sentimientos era lo que le provocaba esa sensación de ahogo, de malestar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se concentró en su respiración.

-Inhala, exhala, inhala…- Se decía a sí mismo tratando de regularizarse, poco a poco dio resultado.

Se sentó en su cama y se quedó en silencio por un buen rato sin pensar en nada, su mente se mantuvo en blanco por primera vez en su vida por una buena hora. Finalmente, con algo de titubeo empezó a tantear con su mano debajo de la cama buscando su caja, sí, la caja que contenía todas las fotografías que había tomado de Zim en esos 3 años.

Colocó la caja entre sus piernas y acarició la tapa con las yemas de sus dedos. Era una caja negra metálica y no muy grande, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos aproximadamente, tenía grabado en la tapa su típico logo paranormal en azul brillante y un pequeño panel a un costado, era un lector de huellas digitales; posó su dedo índice sobre este y luego de un sonido de aprobación la abrió para mirar su contenido.

Había varios documentos y CD´s de varias de sus investigaciones pero nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era un sobre el cual sujetó, titubeó entre abrirlo o no pero lo hizo, tomó algunas de las fotografías de Zim entre sus manos y las observó con detenimiento. No había dudas al respecto, el Irken había cambiado bastante a lo largo de esos años, había ganado estatura, su cuerpo se veía más estilizado y esbelto, era atractivo. Miró una de las fotografías más recientes, hasta de "humano" con su nueva peluca se veía atractivo. Quizá Gaz también lo había notado.

-¡Basta! Deja de torturarte con eso, no pienses en ellos... sólo… piensa en él- Se recostó en su cama sosteniendo 3 fotografías de Zim en su mano, no podía dejar de mirarlas, era un ser hermoso y no podría ser diferente; venía del espacio, de todo aquello que él jamás vería y ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar, de la asombrosa raza Irken, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, la raza más perfecta y poderosa del Universo.

Siempre había observado aquellas fotografías con curiosidad y con motivos de investigación pero esta vez no, esta vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con motivos diferentes, mirarlo en esas poses le provocaba un calor interno realmente abrazador, sin pensarlo más llevó su mano hacia su zipper el cual deslizó lentamente sin creer aún que estaba a punto de hacer aquello.

Liberó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con urgencia, imaginaba a ese hermoso Irken bajo su cuerpo, se imaginaba saboreando esa piel verde mientras introducía su palpitante miembro dentro de él, a Zim suplicándole por más. Su semen escurrió en su mano, volvió a la realidad y miró el desastre. Dejó las fotos y tomó unos pañuelos desechables para limpiarse, su pantalón se había ensuciado así que mejor se lo quitó y lo arrojó a la cesta de ropa sucia, al menos la cama estaba intacta.

Ya era tarde, no tan tarde como para irse a dormir pero no le importó, se colocó su pijama y se metió entre sus reconfortantes cobijas, se sentía agotado en extremo. Tratar de dormir esa noche fue una tarea épica, entre las ideas que él mismo se formaba de la relación de Gaz y Zim, sus constantes vueltas en la cama y las pesadillas que tenía cuando al fin lograba quedarse dormido, decir que durmió 4 horas sería demasiado.

Cuando la mañana se hizo presente él ya estaba despierto, pero permanecía ahí inmóvil sobre la cama en un estado de aletargamiento total.

-¡Dib es tarde! Baja a desayunar- Gritó Gaz del otro lado de la puerta sacándolo de ese estado, cualquiera pensaría se le había subido el muerto. Si hasta él se lo cuestionó.

-Yo… no me siento bien, no iré a la escuela hoy Gaz…

-Como quieras- Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse. Se preguntaba si seguía molesto por lo que le había dicho a noche, si era eso ahora sabía que Dib realmente odiaba al alienígena. Aunque en realidad era algo que no le importaba, sería mejor que Dib no interfiriera ni hiciera algo extraño o se las vería con ella y toda su ira.

No se había dado cuenta de a qué hora se quedó dormido pero cuando despertó ya eran la 1:00 pm, se sentía relajado y más tranquilo, lo que no había podido dormir por la noche lo había hecho toda la mañana y principio de la tarde, las pesadillas no se habían hecho presentes, ni siquiera podía recordar sus sueños. Entonces maldijo su suerte, ojalá no hubiera despertado, ojalá cerrara sus ojos y no los abriera nunca más.

Se levantó con pesadez sin poder sacar esa idea de su mente, miró una última vez las fotos del Irken, se sonrojó al recordar lo que había hecho y las guardó de vuelta en la caja y esta a su vez volvió a su lugar debajo de la cama. Se dio un baño largo, cogió nuevas ropas del armario; una playera negra algo entallada con el logo de "Ghost Hunters Internacional", un pantalón azul al estilo punk con varias correas y unas botas estilo militar para hacer juego.

Se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de sus primeros alimentos del día cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¡Hijo mío, hoy es tu gran día! Es hora de que dejes todos esos estudios de lo paranormal y te dediques a la ¡Ciencia Real! igual que tu padre- Señaló su padre con orgullo apuntando su dedo índice hacia arriba firmemente y un píe apoyado sobre la mesa en una pose en extremo dramática. Dib casi se ahoga con el pan tostado por la impresión, pero finalmente logró reponerse.

-¿Mi gran día? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó con un tono molesto, detestaba que su padre pretendiera tomar decisiones por él.

-¡Así es! Mi mano derecha sufrió un terrible accidente al calibrar mal algunos químicos inesta… ejem! Está indispuesto, por lo que he decidido que tú serás mi mano derecha a partir de ahora, por cierto ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-¿Qué? Yo no…- Dib estuvo a punto de negarse cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta ves eran Gaz y ¡Y Zim!

-¡Hola padre! No esperaba encontrarte aquí- Saludó ella con tranquilidad y alegría, aunque lo último no lo hubiera demostrado o al menos nadie lo había percibido.

-¡Hola hija! Venía a hablarle a tu hermano sobre una gran oportunidad… veo que vienes con el chico extranjero ¡Saludos Zim!

-En realidad Zim es mi…-Antes de que Gaz pudiera terminar de hablar Dib se adelantó, sabía lo que su hermana diría y no quería siquiera escucharlo, mucho menos quería que su padre lo supiera y probablemente los festejara por ello, sabía que a su padre le caía muy bien "su amigo extranjero".

-¡Papá Acepto!- Gritó para sorpresa de los presentes y mucho más para su padre que no pudo ocultar su alegría y una amplia sonrisa que nadie pudo ver ya que el cuello de la bata le cubría medio rostro.

-¡Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti! Esta es la mejor decisión que haz tomado en toda tu vida… Bueno debo retirarme ya que el mundo me necesita, mañana después de clases pasará uno de mis asistentes a recogerte… Fue un placer verlos, vendré el fin de semana a cenar.

Y así como apareció el profesor Membrana tan sorpresivamente, se retiró dejando en su lugar un incómodo silencio que no duró mucho gracias a Gaz.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer de beber a ti? – Preguntó al Invasor que tenía la mirada fija en Dib que mantenía la cabeza baja sin poder creer aún haber aceptado el "empleo" que le ofrecía su padre en el campo de la aburrida Ciencia Real.

-Yo no beberé nada humana, Zim se encuentra bien- Respondió sacando a Dib de sus pensamientos. Entonces se miraron a los ojos, el humano sintió su rostro arder y su corazón latir fuertemente como si deseara salir de su pecho, escenas de lo que había sucedido por la madrugada pasaron ante sus ojos como una película.

-Yo… estaré en mi habitación.

Salió a toda prisa de ahí para evitar que el Irken notara su sonrojo y a su vez para evitar presenciar aquellas escenas de "afecto" que seguramente Gaz y Zim protagonizarían en la sala. No podría presenciar algo como eso, simplemente no podía. Pero eso no sucedió, Gaz no era precisamente una novia cariñosa o afectiva y Zim no poseía un real conocimiento sobre el afecto humano. En su lugar pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos, el Invasor finalmente se despidió, tenía cosas que hacer, como siempre.

-Ese estúpido…- Dijo Gaz azotando la puerta una vez que se había ido. De verdad quería besar a ese alienígena tarado pero esperaba eso sucediera por iniciativa propia del Invasor.

Dib mientras tanto comenzaba a ver el lado positivo al asunto, al menos trabajando con su padre ya no estaría pensando en Zim.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su laboratorio donde GIR ya lo esperaba comiendo taquitos.

-¿Amo me trajo mis taquitos?

-Ya estás comiendo taquitos GIR- Dijo Zim sin prestarle real atención, parecía molesto,

-¿Está enojado?- Preguntó temerosamente mientras ofrecía uno de sus taquitos con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía regalar su taquito pero ver a su amo feliz lo valía. Zim lo rechazó y bufó molesto.

-Claro que estoy enojado GIR, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, la escalofriante hermana de Dib no me está ayudando en mi nueva investigación sobre el afecto humano, sólo hemos jugado videojuegos y no me siento en confianza de tratar algo más, no me pasa como en tus estúpidas telenovelas, no siento ganas de hacer eso del "beso".

-Amo no entiendo por qué no escogió a alguien más ¿Por qué la escogió a ella?- Preguntó el robot mientras devoraba el taco rechazado.

-Yo no sé… me gustan sus ojos creo- Dijo Zim sinceramente mientras observaba el monitor.

- ¡Sí, son como los de Mary!- Asintió GIR feliz y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Zim.

-Sí… son como los del… Dib-mono- Se quedó atónito ante esa conclusión, después de todo ellos eran hermanos pero…

Meneó su cabeza varias veces tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, debía checar sus resultados. Hace unos días mientras miraba el programa de "Buscando la Membrana de la Ciencia" el profesor membrana había lanzado una convocatoria para todos aquellos jóvenes interesados en la ciencia real ofreciéndoles formar parte de su equipo de trabajo, un gran sueño para muchos… para Zim, la oportunidad de armarse con nueva tecnología e información para llevar a cabo su más reciente plan, el cual Dib ya habría intentado frustrar de no ser porque hace dos años que ya no le perseguía. Tecleó su clave única de acceso, aquél examen y las pruebas consecuentes no habían sido ningún problema para él, a pesar de que al final todos murmuraban que había sido bastante difícil, él estaba seguro de obtener un buen resultado.

-¡Aceptado!- Decía en letras verdes junto con las indicaciones de a qué hora y en dónde debía presentarse para tomar su puesto…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, jajaja Dib tratando de sacar a Zim de sus pensamientos y se lo encontrará en el lugar menos esperado. Espero esto resolviera sus preguntas respecto a Zim y Gaz, aunque podrán ver que aún tenemos un problemita, dos si tomamos en cuenta la pequeña verdad a la que llegó Zim con ayuda de GIR. _

_Espero sus Reviews, si comentan seré feliz y actualizaré este Lunes con gusto ¡Saludos!_


	3. Aléjate

_Aquí capítulo 3, lo prometido es deuda. Muchas gracias por leerme, es un placer recibir sus comentarios. La idea era subirlo ayer Lunes pero no tenía internet…Te maldigo Cablevisión, ¡te maldigooooooo!_

* * *

_Miyuri Uchiha- Que bueno que te encantara el capítulo anterior, eso me da mucho gusto. Por cierto, diría que lamento haberte provocado un desangre nasal pero sé que lo disfrutaste jaja.Y sí, ese pequeño robot, cómo no amarlo. _

_Guest- Bueno, ciertamente la suerte no parece estar de su lado de momento. Aquí está la continuación, gracias por esperar n.n_

_Kuinz- ¿No sueles dejar Reviews? Muchas gracias por hacer la excepción conmigo. Bueno, no escribo perfecto aún me falta para ello pero de nuevo, gracias nena. Respecto a lo del dibujo y la manera de contactarme… No creo que dos Nicks iguales sean coincidencia, me pediste un ZAGR y respondí a tu mensaje en tumblr, te mandé el precio y mi correo para ponernos en contacto justo como lo solicitaste, date una vuelta y revisa ¡Saludos!_

* * *

**Y nada de nada, ya ni siquiera tu sonrisa me acompaña,**

** ¡Aléjate! Si yo no soy lo que tú habías soñado… **

**CAPÍTULO 3. Aléjate **

A la mañana siguiente durante el almuerzo todas las miradas se dirigían hacia un mismo sitio, Zim que usualmente se sentaba solo a la mesa tenía compañía esta vez. Murmurar era todo lo que hacían sus compañeros, nadie se atrevía a preguntar directamente, lo raro no era que Zim tuviera compañía, lo realmente extraño era que se trataba de Gaz Membrana, la escalofriante chica que todos preferían evitar.

Como siempre en la mesa de en frente estaba Dib, aunque esta vez completamente solo con la mirada clavada en aquello que la cocinera escolar pretendía hacer pasar por puré de papas. Esta vez era él quien no probaba alimento, se limitaba a remover en círculos aquél engrudo con su cuchara. Su hermana no le quitaba la vista de encima, aunque le costara admitirlo ver a su hermano cada vez más hundido en la depresión comenzaba a fastidiarle de alguna manera, tal vez… y sólo tal vez, extrañaba su comportamiento inusual y paranoico de antes.

-¿Te molestaría si el cabeza hueca de mi hermano come con nosotros?- Preguntó Gaz llamando la atención del Invasor que al igual que su hermano se limitaba a revolver el puré de papas.

-¿Eh?... como sea- Respondió con indiferencia, la pregunta de la chica claro que le había tomado por sorpresa pero lo disimuló perfectamente. Se limitó a mirarla teclear en su celular, casi de inmediato notó a Dib sacar el suyo y mirar la pantalla. ¿Qué hacía mirando a Dib de nuevo?

-Si quieres come con nosotros- Decía el mensaje que le había mandado y por un momento pareció dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro, eso parecía un intento de amabilidad por parte de su hermana y eso no se veía a diario pero a pesar de ello, la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieras… Zim iré al salón, olvidé mi almuerzo y detesto esta asquerosa comida- Dijo con sumo odio mientras se alejaba a paso amenazante, el Irken asintió y la miró alejarse, entonces notó que había dejado su comunicador, celular o esa cosa que utilizaban los humanos para comunicarse y enviarse mensajes entre ellos.

-¿Y esto cómo funciona?- Comenzó a tocar la pantalla y no tardó en descubrirlo. Miró a Dib con curiosidad y enseguida tecleó rápidamente.

-¿Otro mensaje?- Sacó su celular y leyó el nuevo mensaje que decía: "¿Te molesta la presencia de Zim?", no entendió muy bien el por qué Gaz le preguntaba algo como eso, alzó la vista pero no la encontró ahí, sólo estaba Zim simulando comer ese horrible puré que ni él mismo se había atrevido a probar. Supuso que Gaz no quería que Zim se enterara de aquel mensaje, aún así meditó un poco su respuesta; de reojo el Irken lo miraba escribir hasta que sintió el aparato vibrar entre sus manos, con discreción leyó el contenido.

-"Claro que me molesta, sabes lo mucho que odio a Zim ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"- Se quedó helado ante la respuesta aunque en sí no esperaba algo diferente, sabía que la peculiar "relación" que habían tenido atrás no había quedado en los mejores términos pero aun así no esperaba que Dib lo odiara tanto. Entonces recordó como se alejaba cada que él estaba cerca, un buen ejemplo había sido el día anterior, cuando llegó a su casa a penas lo miró se fue de ahí y se encerró en su habitación.

Dejó el celular donde estaba, ni siquiera se había molestado en borrar los mensajes, ahora se sentía incómodo e irritado. Dib se encontraba en las mismas, había mentido, la presencia de Zim no era lo que le molestaba; lo que en realidad le molestaba era el hecho de verlo junto a su hermana, suficiente martirio era el verlos sentados juntos frente a él, ahora ¿comer con ellos? y ¡en la misma mesa! eso sí sería una ironía. Prefería que Gaz creyera que odiaba a Zim, así podía justificar el no estar cerca de ellos.

Gaz regresó con su almuerzo y tomó asiento, Zim aprovechó para darle un regalo más; se trataba de un videojuego para su nueva consola Irken. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada y el Invasor no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, darle regalos de ese tipo valía la pena, ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban.

- ¡Sí, son como los de Mary!

Zim se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Gir retumbar en su memoria, sin poder evitarlo volteó hacia donde Dib que también lo miraba. Efectivamente, ahí estaban esos increíbles ojos color ámbar que brillaban intensamente detrás de los anteojos, esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

-"Quién diría que Zim podía ser tan atento"- Pensó Dib. No había perdido de vista aquella escena, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, definitivamente debía dejar de torturarse de aquella forma. Tomó su charola y se levantó de ahí, vació el contenido en la basura y salió con rapidez de la cafetería.

Y Zim nuevamente sintió ese frio, esta vez una mirada había sido suficiente para que el humano se fuera. Nuevamente esa sensación de incomodidad lo invadió ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Gracias- Sintió los brazos de Gaz rodear su cuello en un… un abrazo. Eso estaba bien, conocía esa clase de afecto humano así que respondió con gusto, le agradaba el abrazo de la humana. Afortunadamente Dib ya no estaba ahí para observar eso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Durante las clases que siguieron después del almuerzo Zim y Dib habían evitado cualquier tipo de contacto visual, finalmente era la última hora.

-Bien chicos al parecer su maestro de Psicología sufrió un colapso nervioso el día de ayer, afortunadamente fue ayer que regresé de mis vacaciones así que se me asignó el puesto. Mi nombre es Dwicky y de ahora en adelante impartiré la materia de Psicología.

Los alumnos festejaron la noticia, la mayoría habían tenido anteriormente la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando fungía como Consejero Escolar y sabían que era increíblemente alocado y divertido. Varias chicas festejaban y suspiraban enamoradas ya que el consejero de cabellos negros, ojos azules y de aspecto juvenil sería ahora su maestro de Psicología.

Todos parecían felices a excepción de Dib y Zim que permanecían literalmente con la expresión desencajada. Por un lado Zim estaba preocupado, pues sabía que el ahora profesor conocía su secreto ya que lo había visto sin su disfraz aquella noche que había iniciado sus "vacaciones" por el espacio exterior. Por el otro Dib estaba furioso, frente a él estaba el único ser humano en el que había confiado, su "compañero" de equipo, su confidente… su amigo, el cual sólo había fingido creerle en un principio y se había largado al espacio exterior en la primera oportunidad que tuvo llevándose consigo las pruebas definitivas para mostrar al mundo que Zim era un extraterrestre y la existencia de los otros alienígenas.

Dwicky miró a ambos chicos con alegría, como si nada hubiera sucedido o cambiado en esos años. Zim finalmente decidió pasarlo por alto aunque eso no significaba que no lo mantendría vigilado, de momento tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, ciertamente fue divertida o al menos, mucho más entretenida que las del antiguo profesor, pero eso sí, aunque la clase era de dicha naturaleza sí estaban aprendiendo adecuadamente, en realidad Dwicky era bastante bueno impartiendo la materia.

Dib comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, si bien le gustaba la clase aunque no se viera participativo, se había percatado de que Dwicky le miraba constantemente. Tal vez era su imaginación, su antigua paranoia o tal vez no. El timbre sonó indicando al fin la esperada salida, todos se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas para marcharse de aquella prisión. Zim fue el primero en salir corriendo, varios compañeros hicieron lo mismo mientras otros se despedían primero del profesor, la mayoría eran las chicas. Dib pasó de largo sin despedirse, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Llegó a la puerta principal donde esperaría a alguno de los asistentes de su padre que lo llevaría al laboratorio en la ciudad, decidió dibujar para hacer la espera más amena. Buscó su cuaderno de Matemáticas, ahí era donde siempre realizaba sus bocetos pero no lo encontró.

-¡Por Mercurio! Debí olvidarlo en el salón- Bufó molesto mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos. Respiró profundo antes de entrar, sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, el único presente era el Sr. Dwicky que se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Una vez más le ignoró y caminó hasta su pupitre donde debía estar el cuaderno pero no lo encontró ahí.

-¿Buscabas esto Dib?- Preguntó el Profesor que se encontraba ahora sentado en el escritorio, sosteniendo la libreta con una juguetona sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias- Respondió en seco. Se acercó para tomarlo pero Dwicky lo escondió tras su espalda.

-Vaya no haz cambiado mucho Dib, aunque la madurez te ha sentado muy bien debo admitir- Dijo de forma seria mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

-Entonces sí me estuvo mirando- Afirmó Dib para si mismo en voz alta.

-¿Fui tan obvio?

-¿Me puede dar mi cuaderno por favor Sr. Dwicky?- Volvió a preguntar fingiendo no haber prestado atención a su pregunta.

-Cuando estemos solos llámame Dwicky, creí que ya habíamos roto el hielo- Respondió ignorando la solicitud del chico.

-Bien…- Se limitó a responder y se dio la vuelta, aquello era demasiado. A penas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que le sujetaba por la muñeca.

-Por lo que veo estás enojado- Dijo Dwicky en tono serio sin soltarle, aunque en realidad no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Aquello era un tema que el menor prefería evitar ¡Claro que estaba enojado!, se zafó del agarre con brusquedad y salió corriendo de ahí, al diablo su cuaderno, al diablo el Sr. Dwicky, al diablo todo.

-A mí también me alegra verte Dib… hablaremos mañana entonces, sin interrupciones- Dijo Dwicky mientras acariciaba el cuaderno que estaba entre sus manos.

¡Que día tan estúpido! No podría ser peor ¿O sí?... Claro que sí, ahora debía pasar toda la tarde en un laboratorio aburriéndose de lo más lindo bajo las ordenes de su padre que no dejaría de mencionarle "lo maravilloso de la ciencia real y lo absurdo que eran las investigaciones paranormales".

Un carro negro se detuvo en frente, de el bajo un joven de bata blanca, cabellos azules y gafas protectoras, ese era el asistente de su padre. Suspiró profundo y se dio ánimos recordando el lado positivo, al menos estaría un buen rato sin pensar en Zim.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio su padre ya lo estaba esperando. Dib ya se había colocado bata, guantes y lentes de protección química pues según la bitácora el laboratorio químico era su área asignada ese día.

-Hijo me alegra que estés aquí, antes que nada permíteme presentarte a mis dos nuevos asistentes, trabajarás a su lado, ellos sacaron las puntuaciones más altas en todas las pruebas, además creo que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¡Atención! Mi mano derecha ha arribado, ustedes deberán acatar sus órdenes ya que lo que él diga tiene tanto valor como si saliera de mi propia boca. Él es mi hijo Dib Membrana.

-¡Lo que usted diga!- Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

-¿Qué?- Dib casi sufrió un paro respiratorio y cardiaco al observar frente a él a Zim que vestía los mismos aditamentos que él. El Invasor le ignoró y continuó con los procedimientos de esterilización y preparación del material de vidrio que utilizaría para realizar el espectrómetro de masas.

-Jajajaja te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa hijo. Zim obtuvo una calificación perfecta, me alegra que tengas amigos que se interesan por la Ciencia Real. Ahora los dejo trabajar, volveré en 1 hora- Dicho esto el profesor se marchó del lugar dejando al equipo solo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Zim?- Preguntó casi en grito mientras sujetaba por los hombros al Irken para que volteara a verlo, no soportaba seguir siendo ignorado de esa forma. Necesitaba una explicación, ese era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarlo.

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta estoy apunto de analizar un compuesto, tal como lo dice la bitácora. Ahora si no te importa Zim tiene iones que medir, a menos claro que tengas una orden que dar, si no es así deja de molestarme.- Dicho esto siguió con lo suyo, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo la forma en que el humano le había tratado. Dib no supo como reaccionar, a pesar de la confusión y la sorpresa, le había dado alegría verlo pero después de eso…después de esas palabras prefirió darse la vuelta y trabajar lejos del Irken. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Zim lo observó a lo lejos. No había marcha atrás, él sabía que se encontraría a Dib en ese laboratorio, ya se había preparado para eso y nada lo desviaría de su objetivo, llevaría a cabo su plan; aunque lo que no esperaba era que el humano se enojara tanto al verlo ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Dib lo odiaba tanto?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Justo cuando parece existir un progreso en cuanto a lo que sienten… las cosas parecen complicarse más. Ambos creen que el otro le odia, que desastre._

_Y sí, el Sr. Dwicky del episodio ¡Justificado! (Vindicated), ha hecho su aparición. Es necesario para esta historia, además de que lo amo XD es de esos personajes que sólo aparecen una vez y no pude evitar amar; como Sizz Lorr, Tak, Minimoose. Bueno, la próxima actualización viene este fin de semana porque estaré trabajando en algunos dibujos los siguientes días. No olviden darse una vuelta por mi DeviantArt, me encuentran como HerzyDIshtar, subiré algunos fanarts de Invader Zim.  
_

_Espero sus comentarios, como ya debieron haber notado siempre doy respuesta. Y no olviden mirar al cielo antes de ir a dormir, tal vez vean pasar a Zim en su Voot o a algún otro visitante, nunca se sabe. ¡Saludos!_


	4. Mirar la realidad

_Lamento la tardanza, a mi hijo se le detectó cáncer en la garganta y el veterinario le operó de emergencia y aunque salió bien librado de la operación aun debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, me dediqué estos días a procurarle cuidados específicos aunque desgraciadamente al final no aguantó y falleció hoy en la tarde. No había tenido tiempo de transcribir el capítulo de mi cuaderno a Word, hasta hace un rato que me dediqué a hacerlo para distraerme un poco. Gracias por esperar. _

* * *

_Kuinz- No te preocupes este 21 no será el fin del mundo, sólo el inicio de una nueva era. Jajaja "Pedobear aproves" me mataste de risa con eso. La"relación" entre Dib y Dwicky será algo… interesante, gracias, espero te guste este capítulo y por cierto, que bueno que te gustara el dibujo. _

* * *

**Un diminuto instante inmerso en el vivir, después mirar la realidad,**

**Y nada más… y nada más.**

**CAPÍTULO 4. Mirar la realidad**

Después de 5 horas de trabajo en el laboratorio y las constantes felicitaciones del profesor Membrana, los chicos ya se estaban preparando para retirarse, Dib se encontraba en la computadora terminando de capturar los informes mientras Zim y Xanya se encargaban de apagar el resto del equipo y acomodar el material ya esterilizado.

-Xanya necesito tu ayuda ven un momento- Pidió Dib a la chica que de inmediato se acercó para ver que se le ofrecía, así habían estado todas esas horas, él no se había atrevido a volver a dirigirle la palabra a Zim, se limitaba a pedirle cosas o simplemente ayuda a Xanya aunque eso implicara sin querer aumentarle la carga de trabajo. Aun así ella lo hacía gustosa.

Xanya, una chica pálida y delgada de 16 años, estatura promedio acorde a su edad, cabellera larga y castaña sujeta en una cola de caballo y ojos color cian. Inteligente, observadora, dedicada, paciente y sobretodo, servicial.

-Necesito que calcules la acidez de esta disolución acuosa, es que… no estoy muy seguro de si se trata de una base o un ácido.

-¿No te parece que ella ya tiene mucho que hacer Dib-Gusano? Comienzo a pensar que sientes algo por esta humana- Reclamó Zim molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ya había terminado sus labores.

-Parece que Zim ya terminó, por qué no lo dejas a él…

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Zim tomando el envase que contenía un líquido aceitoso incoloro. Xanya apenas había terminado de formular su proposición y antes de que Dib pudiera decir algo Zim ya se les había adelantado y puesto en marcha.

El ojimiel se limitó a continuar con la captura de información sin decir nada, aquello se tornó en un silencio incómodo que fue roto por la muchacha.

-Zim tiene un extraño color de piel ¿no te parece?- Dijo ella sin perderlo de vista. Aunque el extraño chico de piel verde se encontraba en otra habitación analizando aquél líquido, las paredes cristalinas dejaban verlo perfectamente.

-¡Es una muy extraña enfermedad de la piel!- Respondió de inmediato, sabía la clase de rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación si no la detenía ahora.

-Ya veo...

-Sí… así es- Respondió nervioso sin perder de vista la pantalla del computador.

-Creí que eran suposiciones mías pero veo que mis conclusiones son acertadas- Declaró ella con aires de triunfo llamando la atención del chico, antes de que pudiera preguntar Xanya expuso sus conclusiones.- Te gusta Zim eso es claro pero ¿Por qué no se hablan? Podría asegurar que también se ve interesado en ti.

Dib no pudo contener su asombro ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Tan obvio era? , pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la última afirmación ¿Zim interesado en él? … Cómo no.

-Apenas nos conocimos hoy y sacas tales conclusiones… comienzo a dudar de tu "gran inteligencia", en primer lugar Zim y yo somos enemigos desde hace varios años y en segundo lugar somos hombres- Se defendió enseguida tratando de persuadir a la chica pero no funcionó.

-Con todo respeto joven Dib… En primer lugar existen la homosexualidad, bisexualidad y variantes. En segundo lugar, no resulta necesario conocerlos ampliamente, tan sólo falta ser un poco observador y yo lo soy, toda la tarde los he observado a ambos, se miran con discreción y constancia esperando el otro no lo note, sobre todo tú lo buscas y sigues con la mirada y finalmente… Zim se delató con tal reacción hace unos momentos, parecía celoso…

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo qué hacer?- Preguntó Dib cortante. No sólo le molestaba el verse descubierto, también le molestaba la idea de hacerse falsas esperanzas con Zim y el atrevimiento de ella.

-De hecho ya terminé y por cierto, deberías aplaudir un poco el trabajo de Zim, tal vez eso ayude a romper el hielo- Finalizó ella mientras salía del lugar, seguramente se iría a reportar con su padre el Profesor Membrana para marcharse a casa. Aparte de todo, era testaruda.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y vio a Zim acercarse, había terminado. Se puso nervioso al notar que eran los únicos en el lugar, lo que le faltaba.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amable posible pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se trata de un ácido, el PH es menor a 7, es ácido sulfúrico- Dijo Zim satisfecho con su trabajo. Dib le miró finalmente y recordó el consejo de Xanya.

-Excelente trabajo Zim, gracias- Se quedó inmóvil un instante al sentir la penetrante mirada del Irken sobre él, lo miraba de manera curiosa, como si acabara de descubrir algo diferente en él.

-¿A qué estás jugando humano?- Preguntó finalmente aún sin creer haber sido felicitado por él.

Dib lo ignoró y terminó el reporte, ese era el único dato que le hacía falta. La puerta principal del laboratorio se abrió y se escucharon voces acercarse por el pasillo oscuro, al parecer era su padre y su asistente de cabellos azules. Dio una rápida mirada a Zim que aún le observaba sospechosamente y se percató de que una de sus antenas sobresalía de la peluca.

-¡Zim tu antena!- Dijo alarmado y sin esperar a que el Irken reaccionara la tomó para guardarla bajo su peluca.

-Veo que ya terminaron aquí, excelente trabajo chicos pero ya es hora de ir a casa- Dijo su padre mientras su asistente comenzaba a apagar las luces.

Zim era ahora el que permanecía inmóvil, no podía creer aun lo que acababa de pasar, jamás hubiera esperado que el humano hiciera semejante cosa, hubiera esperado que Dib aprovechara su descuido para desenmascararlo ante su padre mas no que le ayudara y escondiera su antena.

-¿Vendrás a casa?- Preguntó Dib emocionado mientras Zim le miraba con detenimiento aun tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido

-Lo siento hijo, me refería a que ustedes debían ir a casa, yo aún tengo asuntos que tratar, estoy trabajando en un gran proyecto; aunque después ya se enterarán de qué se trata, si siguen trabajando así, ustedes personalmente me ayudarán con eso, los veré pasado mañana- Acarició el mechón de su hijo que asemejaba la forma de una guadaña y salió del lugar junto con su asistente, ellos los siguieron.

Zim sonreía con malicia después de esas palabras, cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, de momento todo era cuestión de paciencia. Aun así no pudo evitar ver al chico que no ocultaba su desilusión, realmente parecía querer regresar con su unidad paternal a casa, se veía tan triste. ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? ¿Acaso había perdido las ganas de vivir? ¿Dónde había quedado el Dib-humano que él conocía?

Eran las 8:30 p.m. tomaría un TAXI a su casa, se sentó en la acera frente al edificio en espera de que alguno pasara. Zim se mordió la lengua aun no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero aun así sentía la fuerte necesidad de hacerlo. Se acercó a él por atrás sigilosamente, vieja costumbre de soldado élite Irken. Dib ni había notado su presencia.

-¡Cabezón! Te llevaré a tu casa.

Dib dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, no había notado su cercanía, se giró sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Zim se mostraba amable? ... Primero su hermana, ahora él que tanto le odiaba. Aquello sí que era digno de tener su propio capítulo en "Misterios Misteriosos". Ni siquiera era una pregunta, le estaba diciendo que le llevaría a su casa, por un momento una vieja chispa del antiguo Dib se hizo presente, de un salto se puso de píe y apunto al extraterrestre con su dedo acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo sé que no me llevarás a tu laboratorio para hacerme experimentos extraños?

Zim no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el humano cabezón que él conocía. Por unos segundos vio ese viejo brillo en sus ojos. Sintió el impulso de responder con alguna amenaza como en los viejos tiempos pero se contuvo, lo que menos quería era iniciar una pelea con el Dib.

-Si quisiera experimentar contigo ya lo habría hecho. Pero como quieras, si quieres quédate aquí yo me iré en mi Voot- Zim se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su nave, cuando se dio cuenta Dib ya caminaba a su lado en silencio. Sonrío con satisfacción mientras se dirigían hacia un gran contenedor de basura, el chico hizo una mueca de asco ¿enserio Zim había escondido ahí su nave? Vio un destello de luz que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos el contenedor de basura ya no estaba ahí, todo el tiempo había sido el Crucero Voot, se trataba de un holograma, Zim había mejorado su sistema de camuflaje notoriamente.

Subieron a bordo, el Irken tomó lugar en su extraño asiento al mando de los controles, Dib se sentó en el piso junto a él. Emprendieron la marcha, Zim volaba muy alto entre las nubes procurando no ser visto, iba despacio mirando de reojo a Dib que observaba hacia todas partes, al menos volvía a mostrarse curioso.

-¿Qué te pasa humano?- Preguntó desconcertado. Dib parecía aún más triste que cuando estuvieron con su padre.

-Tu Voot es diferente, recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí… cuando detuvimos a Tak hace ya casi 3 años- Mencionó Dib sin dejar de observar su alrededor ni dejar de lado su semblante triste.

-Bueno he hecho varios arreglos y modificaciones desde entonces- Le hubiera encantado alardear sobre lo increíble que era ahora su Crucero pero los recuerdos de aquella vez se hicieron presentes por lo que se concentró en ello, era verdad, esa vez le había permitido al Dib entrar a su laboratorio y subir a su Voot.

-Además veo que haz agregado detalles decorativos- Mencionó de forma neutral sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dib señalaba algo sobre su cabeza, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el collar de calavera que Gaz, su puerco-amor le había dado. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el humano ahora le daba la espalda y miraba por la ventana, así pasaron el resto del camino, en completo silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Zim seguía recordando aquél día y no podía evitar dirigir una que otra mirada hacia donde el humano. Dib por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo irreal de la situación, jamás pensó poder volver a estar así de cerca del Irken, ni si quiera podía creer que se ofreciera a llevarlo a su casa.- "Muchas gracias Xanya"-. Pensó sin poder creer aún que aplicar el pequeño consejo que le había dado diera tan buen resultado. Sonrió por unos instantes al recordar sus palabras:

"Podría asegurar que también se ve interesado en ti… Zim se delató con tal reacción hace unos momentos, parecía celoso…"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar el collar de Gaz sobre la cabeza de Zim, él era el novio de su hermana, la amaba a ella no a él, si es que acaso Zim podía sentir amor; le había regalado esa extraña consola Irken la cual no dejaba de jugar, los había visto juntos en su casa, en la cafetería, le había regalado un videojuego y ahora podía ver que incluso había colocado aquel collar en un lugar donde pudiera verlo… quizá… Zim simplemente se había mostrado amable con él para darle gusto a su hermana, seguramente la había visto mandarle ese mensaje donde le ofrecía sentarse a almorzar junto con ellos. Sí, seguramente eso era, después de todo Zim le odiaba. Debía dejar de pensar en él pero cómo, verlo en la escuela y verlo en el laboratorio no ayudaba para nada.

-Ummm- Suspiró suavemente ante sus conclusiones y se percató de que ya estaba en su casa, Zim descendía suavemente. Bajó de la nave y sin voltear a verlo le dio las gracias de manera apagada, su voz sonaba como siempre, sin vida. Caminó hasta su casa obligándose a no voltear y entró sin hacer ruido. Se quedó recargado en la puerta mientras escuchaba al Crucero Voot despegar de nuevo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Zim ya en la sala de su casa se despojó de la peluca y sus lentillas. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que GIR no se encontraba ahí, sujetó la antena que Dib había tomado entre sus manos y se estremeció al recordar el contacto, aquello se había sentido tan bien. Gaz ya había tocado una de sus antenas antes y aunque el contacto no le desagradó no lo había sentido igual, la larva humana de Dib le había proporcionado una sensación diferente. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su antena pensando en eso, la frotaba suavemente entre sus dedos apretando un poco en ciertos puntos que le hacían experimentar un cosquilleo extraño en su _Squeedly_-spooch.

-Ahhhh Dib- Gimió fuertemente sin poder evitarlo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Los momentos ZADR comienzan y las complicaciones continúan. ¿Qué pasará con Zim y Gaz? ¿Cuál es el papel de Dwicky en esta historia? ¿Qué está planeando Zim ahora? _

_Espero sus comentarios ya que son éstos los que me animan a seguir, por ahora trataré de descansar un poco. ¡Saludos!_

_Por cierto, Xanya (Sha-nia) no juega un papel principal en esta historia, su papel más importante fue en este capítulo, simplemente aparecerá en las escenas de laboratorio de fondo (ya no son muchas escenas de laboratorio, Zim no tarda en actuar, empezará su plan en el próximo capítulo el cual será más largo)._


	5. Colapso

_Lamento la tardanza pero las fiestas Decembrinas me han mantenido ocupada en otras cosas. Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras y sobre todo, gracias por su apoyo. Poco a poco voy haciendo amigos que gustan de IZ y eso es fabuloso. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este es un poco más largo… así que espero de alguna forma compense mi ausencia y la tardanza. _

* * *

_-Kuinz- Que gusto cuando aman algo que escribo, de verdad muchas gracias. Respecto a tu comentario sobre mi persona… verás, no es necesario fingir algo que no soy y en efecto, soy una persona bastante inestable, sobretodo emocionalmente y sí, sádica como dices. Mi Nickname lo deja claro, bienvenidos a este Desencadenamiento Agresor. _

_-Riuke Kyodaine- Jajaja me alegra que ames esta locura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí ya está el capítulo._

_-Kiukenai- Gracias por comentar amore, en verdad no sabes cómo lo aprecio. Me alegra que esta historia cumpla con tus expectativas y la consideres de calidad, espero este capítulo sea igual de tu agrado y no una gran desilusión ¡Saludos! _

_-Lau- Aquí está ya la continuación, abrazos y besos de igual forma, muchas gracias nena. _

* * *

**Sentado en una esquina totalmente solo, mirando fijamente dentro de su alma,**

**observando la noche venir por la ventana, todo se colapsará esta noche …**

**CAPÍTULO 5. **** Colapso **

_-Ahhhh Dib- Gimió fuertemente sin poder evitarlo…_

Se dejó caer en el sofá sin detener los toqueteos sobre esa antena, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez casi igualando la velocidad de sus caricias. Sintió su miembro endurecerse entre sus piernas y entonces se detuvo, quedó pasmado mirando el bulto en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?- Se preguntó alarmado mientras se decidía entre bajar sus pantalones y echar un vistazo o no. Después de meditarlo decidió acariciar suavemente sobre la tela lo cual solo contribuyó a causarle una sensación aún más placentera que la que experimentó al hacerlo con su antena.

-¡Amo al fin está en casa!- Se abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando a un emocionado GIR en su disfraz de perro y sosteniendo una bolsa con el logo de Taco Loco. Zim se llevó un susto de muerte y avergonzado colocó sus manos entre sus piernas sin tocarse, recargando sus manos en el cojín debajo de él para simplemente cubrir su zona.

-Sí GIR… ya estoy en casa- Respondió sin mirarlo. GIR cerró la puerta, se despojó de su disfraz y caminó hasta el sofá para mirar a su amo detenidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupado al mirar el estado en el que el Irken se encontraba. Zim se mantenía en aquella posición sin mirarle, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba ligeramente, un extraño color púrpura reposaba en sus mejillas.- ¿Amo?-. Preguntó de nuevo llamando su atención esta vez.

-Claro que estoy bien, soy el grandioso Zim…

-¡Necesita un abrazo!- Lo interrumpió GIR con un grito y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo en el Sofá y forzando aquel abrazo.

-Ahhhh- Gimió al sentir su miembro ser apretado entre su cuerpo y el del robot. - ¡Quítate de encima GIR!-. Gritó furioso agarrando al pequeño robot de su antena y arrojándolo con fuerza lejos de él.

-Yo…yo no quería lastimarlo… yo sólo…- GIR se quedó tirado donde había caído con expresión triste, algunas lágrimas asomaban en sus brillantes ojos cian. Rompió en llanto desconsoladamente haciendo que Zim se sintiera realmente mal por su reacción.

-¡Silencio GIR! Zim lo siente ¿está bien?... Ahora deja de llorar.

-¡Está bien!- Respondió alegre y corrió a sentarse junto a él a comer taquitos y mirar el programa del Mono Feo. Zim se levantó con rapidez aún experimentado una sensación incómoda, su miembro seguía duro.

-Estaré en el laboratorio, ¡No me interrumpas!- Marcó énfasis en lo último para dejarlo en claro pero GIR ya no escuchaba más, el Mono Feo tenía toda su atención.

Entró por el conducto del bote de basura y se apresuró a llegar al laboratorio central, debía saber qué le estaba sucediendo; creía saber que le ocurría pero no le gustaban las suposiciones, debía estar seguro.

-¡Computadora! ¡Rápido! Necesito que me hagas un chequeo, algo extraño me sucede- Ni bien terminó de dar la orden un monitor se desplegó frente a él, enseguida dos cables salieron de la parte posterior y se conectaron a su PAK.

-Iniciando escaneo- Informó la computadora mientras varios datos comenzaban a llenar el monitor, Zim observaba detenidamente en busca de alguna anomalía pero el escaneo se detuvo y los cables fueron desconectados de su PAK y regresaron a su lugar de origen.

-Usted se encuentra perfectamente, no puedo creer que me hiciera inspeccionarlo para… para eso- Se escuchó la voz de la computadora un tanto indignada y nerviosa.

-¿Para eso?... ¡Habla ahora! ¿Qué me pasa?- Exigió Zim algo histérico levantando sus puños amenazantemente.

-Sufre una erección, sus hormonas son lo único inquietante en este momento- Respondió la computadora mientras el monitor se unía al techo de nueva cuenta y le mostraba en los monitores fijos algunas fotografías y escritos de lo que Zim había estado investigando recientemente respecto al afecto humano.

-Entonces… Los Irkens también podemos experimentar esa clase de sensaciones- Respondió más tranquilo al notar que su miembro había vuelto a la normalidad.

-En realidad no… es complicado amo; anteriormente, antes de que la reproducción de Irkens se llevara a cabo por medio de la clonación, los Irkens se reproducían por un acto similar al que realizan los humanos para reproducirse, pero con las avanzadas técnicas de clonación implementadas por los cerebros de control, dicho acto dejó de ser necesario y esta necesidad o habito reproductivo logró eliminarse, en especial en los Irkens que se seleccionaban para servir como invasores.

-Y… si es así… si logró eliminarse ¿Por qué yo puedo experimentarlo?- Cuestionó confundido mirando los monitores que mostraban su investigación.

-Bueno, usted resultó… resultó ser un Irken defectuoso, su PAK no funciona con normalidad y es posible que a eso se deba que usted…

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó Zim colérico. Detestaba tener que recordar ese detalle, aunque últimamente lo recordaba… y mucho. Traer a su mente el hecho de que él simplemente era un error, un error que los Más Altos habían tratado de eliminar y al cual habían confinado a ese planeta al no haberlo logrado… eso realmente le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Pero lo felicito, eso quiere decir que su investigación va en progreso. ¿Quiere que actualice el informe de proyecto?- Preguntó la computadora mostrando en uno de los monitores una planilla con el título "Exp.234-GAZ-3402". Zim lo observó con atención.

-No fue la humana la que me provocó esa reacción- Respondió algo afligido mientras llevaba su mano a su frente.

-¿Qué?... Entonces ¿Con quién fue? Creí que era la humana Gaz su sujeto de pruebas y…

-¡No importa! ¡No anotes nada!... Es hora de trabajar en serio, esa investigación es sólo un pasatiempo, es hora de concentrarse en lo importante. Mi grandioso plan casi está listo, he logrado infiltrarme en la computadora central de los laboratorios Membrana y tomar la información que necesito, sin mencionar que pronto estaré frente a mi objetivo. Ahora muéstrale a Zim los planos de "Colapso Inminente".

La computadora obedeció y ante Zim aparecieron los planos de una gran máquina que aún no era construida, pero poco faltaba para ello, básicamente tenía ya lo necesario. Se concentró en el inicio de la elaboración de la máquina para evitar pensar en su incidente. La computadora tenía razón, la escalofriante humana era su sujeto de pruebas y él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el humano apestoso, de hecho el humano apestoso era quien le había causado aquellas sensaciones y… aquella erección… ¡Maldito Dib!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, nada fuera de serie a excepción de que ahora era Zim el que miraba a Dib y éste le ignoraba o evitaba. Ese día no tenían clase de Psicología ni debían ir al laboratorio así que Dib decidió que probablemente los jueves serían sus días favoritos.

Terminando las clases se fue directamente a su casa, Gaz no había regresado con él por lo que supuso estaría con Zim, se sacudió ese pensamiento decidiendo que no debía serle de importancia así que después de prepararse algo de comer e ingerirlo, se encerró en su habitación. Conectó su i-pod a su estéreo y escuchó Symphony of Destruction de Megadeth a todo volumen seguido de Chemical Warfare de Slayer.

Estaba recostado en su cama cual largo con su guitarra de aire* cuando su comunicador sonó. Pausó la música de mala gana y observó a su padre en la pequeña pantalla.

-¡Hijo! Hoy anunciaré parte de mi nuevo proyecto ante algunos civiles y es importante que tú y tu hermana estén aquí presentes. Quiero compartir esto con ustedes así que los veré fuera de los laboratorios para dirigirnos al lugar de la presentación lo más pronto que puedan ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

La comunicación se cortó y Dib quedó anonadado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir palabra, eran tan "gratas" las charlas con su padre. Suspiró fastidiado, sabía que aquello era importante pero no le dio tiempo de decirle que Gaz no estaba con él. Habría deseado decirle a su padre que mandara a uno de sus asistentes por ella a casa de Zim pero seguramente eso no le haría ninguna gracia, la regañaría y Gaz se vengaría de él de alguna manera. Entonces, trató de llamarla a su celular pero no respondió, trató con el comunicador y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante- Bufó Dib con desprecio formando una y mil escenas en su mente que tenían que ver con Gaz y Zim haciendo cosas dignas de una película clasificación C. Tomó su gabardina y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la base del invasor.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Zim y Gaz estaban en el sofá, el primero recostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la chica, llevaba puesto su disfraz. Estaban terminando de ver "Holocausto Caníbal", a Zim le había parecido un tanto desagradable pero soportable, además podía ver que por el contrario a Gaz le gustaban mucho ese tipo de películas.

Al terminar de verla se pusieron de píe y caminaron a la puerta. Gaz había sido clara al decirle que después de ver la película se marcharía y al juzgar por su reacción cumpliría lo dicho.

-Amo le traje taquitos- Dijo GIR emocionado mientras entraba a la casa y se sentaba en el sillón. Zim hizo una mueca de desagrado ¿Cuántos tacos comía su ayudante por día? ¿Qué jamás se cansaba de esas grasientas tortillas rellenas de esa asquerosa carne?

GIR sentía la fulminante mirada de Gaz sobre si pero se limitó a verla, sonreírle bobamente y seguir comiendo sus tacos. Le emocionaba que la humana estuviera ahí, a él le gustaba después de todo pero era mejor no mirarla, era consciente de que era la humana de su amo y sabía lo posesivo y orgulloso que Zim podía llegar a ser; había cosas con las que prefería no molestarle, sobre todo si quería conservar los privilegios de tener su propia habitación, mirar televisión y meter a Cerdo a la casa; aunque eso no significaba que no siguiera haciendo muchas otras boberías inconscientemente.

Zim notó la forma en que Gaz miraba al robot, se veía enojada pero a la vez había un apenas perceptible tono carmín en sus mejillas, esto llamó mucho la atención de Zim ya que ese color solo aparecía en su rostro cuando él acercaba el suyo al de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Ese estúpido robot me besó- Respondió ella con su habitual y gutural tono de voz, después de eso abrió la puerta para marcharse dejando a Zim boquiabierto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltó un grito tan aterrador que GIR mejor salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar la siguiente reacción de su amo. Zim por su parte paró a Gaz en seco en la puerta.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- La sacudió por los hombros dejándola sorprendida. Los Irkens realmente eran posesivos y Zim no era la excepción, lo estaba demostrando justo en ese momento.

-Bueno aún no éramos novios y eso fue hace mucho, ya sabes, cuando Tak trató de llenar el planeta con golosinas para sus lídere…- Abrió los ojos como platos completamente sorprendida al sentir los labios de Zim sobre los suyos, no podía creer que al fin sucediera y que fuera el alíen quien iniciara el contacto.

Por su parte, Zim se sorprendió un poco ante su propia reacción pero es que era inaceptable que incluso GIR ya hubiera experimentado lo que era un beso y ¡Con su sujeto de pruebas! ¡Con su humana! Era su orgullo actuando por él, así eran los Irkens… así eran los Invasores.

Gaz comenzó a mover sus labios tratando de intensificar el contacto, aquél era el primer beso de Zim por lo que correspondió de manera tímida e inexperta, debía admitir que el contacto le gustaba, era extraño pero placentero.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- Se animó a hablar Dib que estaba parado frente a ellos, había estado viendo todo de píe junto a la cerca desde que su hermana abrió la puerta. Hace tiempo que no pasaba por la casa de Zim y había dudado respecto a cruzar el campo de gnomos pero para su sorpresa cuando se decidió a hacerlo para interrumpir la escena, estos no lo habían atacado.

-¡Dib!- Exclamó el alienígena sorprendido y sin usar ningún apodo adicional al verlo. Gaz lo miraba con odio, había interrumpido algo importante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí su hermano?

Zim no podía despegar su mirada de la del chico, se sentía incómodo, por alguna razón le molestaba que los hubiera visto besarse, Dib le miraba de forma triste ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto? Las escenas de lo que había sucedido el día anterior lo atacaron nuevamente, el humano sentado a su lado en el Voot, el humano sujetando su antena, su intensa mirada del color de la dulce miel, la… erección que le había provocado. ¡Maldición! Otra vez no.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hermano?- Preguntó Gaz enojada con los puños fuertemente apretados, como si tuviera la intención de golpearlo en cualquier momento. Dib no se inmutó, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo.

-Nuestro padre quiere que lo acompañemos en este momento, hará la presentación del proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando los últimos meses… supuse que te encontraría aquí.

Gaz se relajó visiblemente, si era algo importante para su padre ella estaría ahí sin lugar a dudas, perdonaría a su hermano esta vez. Zim les había dado la espalda en lo que ellos arreglaban sus asuntos, no quería que notaran su pequeño problema, estúpidas erecciones ¿qué acaso no había una forma de controlarlas?

Dib estaba agitado, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo y desaparecer, sí, eso era lo que quería ¡desaparecer! Y no podía, tenía que atragantarse con todas esas emociones y permanecer ahí frente a ellos fingiendo que no le importaba nada de lo que hicieran, eso era la muerte lenta.

-Nos vamos- Le informó a Zim que sólo hizo un gesto de afirmación, cerró la puerta y se fue con su hermano, el chico de piel verde los observó por la ventana. El afecto humano era una estupidez, acababa de besar a Gaz y admitía que le había gustado bastante eso del beso y luego estaba el Dib cabezón… ese humano con sus ojos de miel y atractiva apariencia que hacía estremecer su _Squeedly_-spooch.

-¡El proyecto!- Exclamó con emoción al recordar las palabras del Dib. Caminó hasta el sofá, se despojó de su disfraz y tomó el control remoto del televisor que había sido abandonado por GIR, seguramente transmitirían el evento en cadena nacional.

Al cabo de un rato GIR se asomó tímidamente desde la cocina, tenía miedo a la reacción de su amo, seguramente seguía muy enojado con él por lo de Gaz. Zim lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de esa forma; en realidad no estaba enojado, sólo se había molestado un poco pero no era para tanto.

-Ven GIR, no debes perderte esto- Dijo en tono alegre haciendo que GIR viniera corriendo a su lado.

GIR gritó emocionado al ver a Mary y a Gaz sentados detrás del profesor Membrana quien daba un discurso introductorio. Científicos y otras personalidades de suma importancia en el campo de la Ciencia estaban ahí, al igual que las cámaras de las televisoras más importantes.

Una vez acabado el discurso y tras la euforia de varios de los presentes el profesor Membrana apretó un botón; detrás de él y de los jóvenes Membrana se elevó una plataforma que revelaba una enorme máquina que aún seguía en construcción.

-¡Obsérvenla! ¡La más avanzada Planta Purificadora de Agua! Podría absorber cientos de litros de agua contaminada directamente de los drenajes de esta ciudad y transformarlos en agua perfectamente potable y lista para beber. Y no sólo eso, puede hacer lo mismo con el agua salada y otros líquidos como refrescos…

Zim apagó el televisor mientras una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sus ojos rojos jamás habían mostrado tal brillo, cual rubíes.

-O con ciertos ajustes podría realizar el efecto contrario y contaminar toda el agua extraída – Estalló en risa mientras GIR le observaba divertido, aparentemente no comprendía del todo las intenciones de su amo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Viernes, última hora de clases. Dib suspiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse pero su intento se fue al demonio cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.

-Hola chicos, siéntense por favor que iniciaré clase- Pidió el profesor Dwicky que ya había tomado asiento sobre el escritorio, las chicas suspiraron al verlo.

Esta vez Zim con trabajos y podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera Dib, lo notaba incómodo y veía el por qué, Dwicky difícilmente le quitaba la vista de encima. Incluso pudo ver mientras realizaban la lectura de un texto, como el profesor pasaba su mano por el cabello del Dib en uno de sus rondines entre los pupitres de los estudiantes. El humano se tensó al instante pero disimuló que nada pasaba y continuó con la vista clavada en el libro siguiendo la lectura.

La hora pasó rápido para alivio de todos los chicos que ya ansiaban salir de la escuela e ir a la fiesta de Zita, al sonar el timbre fue como si los alumnos desaparecieran pues salieron de inmediato, todos habían sido invitados incluyendo Zim y Dib los cuales por supuesto no irían ya que debían presentarse en el laboratorio; y de cualquier forma ninguno de los dos disfrutaba realmente de esos eventos. Dib estaba listo para desaparecer junto con los pocos que quedaban pero Dwicky se encargaría de evitarlo.

-Toma- Dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras ponía en el pupitre su cuaderno. Dib vaciló un poco antes de tomarlo, pensaba que tal vez era plan con maña pero el hombre no intentó nada más.

-Gracias- Dijo aún serio mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se disponía a salir junto con los demás que ya se iban.

-Perdóname- Pidió Dwicky acariciando su propio brazo con nerviosismo. Dib se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por?- Preguntó fríamente sin voltear a verlo.

-Por no haberte creído desde un principio, de verdad quería ayudarte y esa noche en el bosque yo… perdón por irme- Se disculpó con sinceridad, Dib volteó a verlo finalmente.

-¡Se supone que éramos un equipo! ¡Y te fuiste! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste!? – Reclamó sacando finalmente toda la ira que había estado guardando los últimos años. Dwicky lo miró sorprendido pero le sonrió cálidamente. Se acercó más a él y acarició su mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Zim después de pensarlo mucho regresó al salón de clases al ver que Dib no salía, quizá podían ir juntos al laboratorio, no perdía nada con preguntarle. Cuando llegó al salón la escena que se encontró le pareció extraña pero se quedó parado en la entrada sin hacer ruido, observando.

-Yo… no podía creer lo que veía, esos alienígenas y su enorme nave. Tú ya sabías que esos seres existían mientras que yo apenas me daba cuenta de ello, fue demasiado, me emocioné tanto que no pude evitar irme con ellos…

-Muy bien, acepto la disculpa- Lo cayó Dib alejando su mano de su rostro, por un lado lo que Dwicky le decía tenía sentido; quizá él había sido un tanto egoísta al respecto.- Pero… ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Ya hablaremos de eso después- Dwicky lo tomó ahora por la barbilla y se acercó a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el menor un tanto confundido girando su rostro un poco, entonces pudo ver a Zim que los miraba en la puerta. Lo recordó besando a su hermana y una tristeza increíble lo invadió, él también podía encontrar a alguien y se lo demostraría… a Zim y a sí mismo.

El profesor Dwicky abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Un tanto torpe, primerizo, sí, pero eso lo hacía aún más interesante. Acercó el delgado cuerpo del joven al suyo e intensificó un poco aquel beso, mordió el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para introducir su lengua, algo tímido al principio pero finalmente Dib accedió y separó sus labios…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!... por el momento claro. Como pudieron apreciar, Zim tiene planes que involucran la increíble máquina purificadora de agua del profesor Membrana. Y en este capítulo me parece tuvimos un poco de ZADR, ZAGIR, ZAGR, el esperado DADR claro y hasta una referencia GAGR. _

_*Guitarra de Aire – Las guitarras imaginarias que los rockers y metaleros siempre cargamos con nosotros. _

_Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado y que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, mi pluma reacciona a sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo así que no olviden dejar sus Reviews._

_¡Saludos! ~Herz _


	6. Error tras Error

_Lamento la tardanza mis amores pero tengo un buen motivo para ello, un dibujo porn de IZ y dos One-Shots casi terminados, que por cierto subiré pronto jeje. Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y favs. _

* * *

_-Kiukenai- Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, es un placer leer tus comentarios, en este capítulo tendremos más momentos ZADR y DADR espero sean de tu agrado._

_-AndromedaChan- ¡Cielos! Lo diré, me emociona de sobremanera que estés leyendo esta historia, tú que escribes tan hermoso, gracias por darte una escapada para comentar. Perdón por hacer sufrir a Dib de esa manera pero tendrá su venganza en este capítulo y en efecto Gaz está enamorada de Zim, eso complica más la situación. _

_-fea D- Hay más DADR en este capítulo, espero lo encuentres interesante, gracias por comentar. _

_-Laura- Jajaja Zim pudriéndose de celos, exacto. ¿Te gusta mi forma de redactar? Muchísimas gracias jeje un abrazo y un beso para ti también. Y concuerdo contigo, Dib tiene excelentes gustos. _

_-Kuinz- ¡Wow! En efecto, yo era HerzeleidGirl no puedo creer que me leas desde entonces. Comprendo que en ese caso tengas dudas respecto al final de esta historia, no puedo decir si romperá tu corazón o no porque no sé qué podría romper tu corazón exactamente, ya veremos al final qué sucede y me dirás entonces. _

* * *

**No existe ningún borrador mágico, para borrar todos los errores cometidos.**

**Duele, la realidad ¡duele!**

**La fantasía sólo se queda en los sueños…**

**CAPÍTULO 6. Error tras Error**

Introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor y comenzó a explorarla, deleitándose con el sabor de la saliva del chico, deleitándose ante la seguridad de saberse el primero en recorrer aquella cavidad. Dib por su parte no parecía arrepentido de aquello, le gustaba esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando; no sabía que hacer exactamente, intentó mover su lengua hacia donde pudiera chocando inmediatamente con la lengua del contrario.

Dwicky sonrío al sentir al chico más participativo y sin poder evitarlo lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, acoplándose completamente a él. Dib se tensó de inmediato, aquello había sido un movimiento atrevido, demasiado atrevido de hecho. Posó sus manos en el pecho de su profesor para tratar de apartarlo pero sin resultado, Dwicky parecía muy entretenido sujetándolo por la cintura y jugando ahora con su lengua.

Mientras esto pasaba un joven de piel verde los observaba ahí de pie con los puños fuertemente apretados, no estaba seguro del por qué pero aquello le molestaba de sobre manera. Ver a aquél adulto uniendo sus labios con los de su "némesis" no le gustaba ni un poco, su total cercanía le disgustaba otro poco y finalmente que el Sr. Dwicky metiera su asquerosa lengua dentro de la boca del cabezón… eso nubló su sano juicio, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, de tres largos pasos llegó hasta ellos, cuando fue consciente de sus actos su mano ya se había estirado para tomar el brazo de Dib y jalarlo con tal fuerza que el Sr. Dwicky no tuvo más opción que soltarlo.

Dib ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, su primera acción fue tomar aire, una gran bocanada de aire el cual había perdido en aquel beso.

-Llegaremos tarde al laboratorio- Regañó serio sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, casi arrastrándolo fuera del salón sosteniéndolo aún por el brazo firmemente, como si creyera que en cualquier momento se le fuera a dar a la fuga para volver con aquél hombre. Dib se mantuvo callado y en realidad ni reaccionó, se dejó arrastrar fuera del salón aún sin asimilar o entender a la perfección lo que acababa de suceder o bien lo que aún estaba sucediendo.

-Supongo que ahora son amigos- Dwicky no parecía molesto a pesar de la inoportuna aparición de Zim al cual no había notado.-Quizá esto ya no sea necesario, creí que lo necesitaría para lograr una reconciliación... aun así hablaré con él sobre esto más tarde-. Guardó en su maleta dos DVD que traía consigo y se preparó para marcharse.

Ya se encontraban frente a la escuela caminando hacia algún rumbo desconocido para el chico de orbes ámbar, al percatarse de ello se detuvo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Zim con brusquedad, el alienígena le miró de forma dura y poco tranquilizadora por lo que Dib no dudó en dar dos pasos hacia atrás y ponerse en guardia, su vieja paranoia nunca estaba de más.

-Llegaremos tarde- Fue lo único que dijo el Irken sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Esa era su pobre defensa si es que Dib le cuestionaba su comportamiento anterior, repetiría esa excusa si se le pedía una explicación ya que ni siquiera él podía explicarse a sí mismo qué había sucedido.

Dib tomó una postura más relajada, estaba confundido, mucho más que antes si es que eso era posible. Las reacciones de Zim eran algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, el mundo se había convertido en algo que no comprendía, ni siquiera se comprendía a sí mismo; acababa de experimentar su primer beso, el cual había sido interrumpido por ese ser frente a él, lo lógico hubiera sido que aquello hiciera estallar su ira pero muy contrario a eso se había dejado arrastrar fuera esperando escuchar los motivos de Zim, esperando en el fondo aquella fuera una reacción de celos. ¡Llegarían tarde! … ¡Llegarían tarde! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra razón Zim habría interrumpido?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le dificultó tragar saliva, se abrazó a sí mismo como tantas veces en un intento de no quebrarse, de no mostrar su fragilidad. Habría deseado detener a Zim en ese momento y regresar a los brazos de Dwicky, habría deseado mostrarse indiferente a su presencia, habría deseado reaccionar con violencia pero al final todo le había salido increíblemente mal.

-Estoy esperando al asistente de mi padre- Respondió finalmente con algo de dificultad, no es fácil hablar cuando se pretende ahogar el llanto. Zim jugaba con sus dedos pero al recibir respuesta caminó unos pasos hacia él acortando la distancia.

-El asistente tarda mucho, ven con Zim… llegaremos rápido- Pidió de forma amable consiguiendo que Dib le mirara incrédulo. –"Esos hermosos ojos"- Pensó satisfecho ante la reacción y cercanía que había conseguido.

-Es verdad, antier lo esperé demasiado… de acuerdo- Respondió satisfecho con la forma en que Zim le había hablado, había algo cálido en su tono pero se apartó incómodo por la cercanía.

¡Imbécil! Se reprendió mentalmente una vez sentado en el Voot camino a los laboratorios Membrana. Debería estar pensando en ese beso pero cada que pretendía hacerlo el Irken ganaba más importancia como siempre. ¿Cómo pretendía olvidarlo entonces?

Zim conducía con calma, en su Voot llegar a su destino a tiempo no consistía reto alguno. Dedicaba miradas hacia el chico de vez en cuando notando su frustración. ¿En qué estaría pensando? De seguro en ese humano idiota al que había besado. Se dio una palmada en la frente tratando de ignorarlo ¿A él que le importaba?... Pues sí le importaba ¡Y mucho! Quizá estaba igual o peor de frustrado que el humano. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de reclamarle el haberse dejado besar, el haber dejado que otro ser se le acercara tanto, sólo él se le había acercado notablemente en sus viejas peleas y discusiones, sólo él había tenido el privilegio de tocarle tan "íntimamente", para bien o para mal.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, cada uno librando su propia batalla interna sin romper con esa atmósfera pesada que les envolvía. Zim se estacionó donde aquella vez y su transporte adoptó el mismo asombroso camuflaje de contenedor de basura.

Ya adentro esta vez no fue recibido por su padre, se incomodó un poco ante la situación pues no sabía a dónde debía dirigirse ni qué aditamentos serían los adecuados para protección, el Miércoles su padre le había entregado la bitácora que contenía todas las labores a realizar, esta vez no tenía una pauta para comenzar ni había alguna recepcionista o persona a quién pudiera preguntarle, el lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción del personal de seguridad que custodiaba los 5 elevadores que daban a las diferentes áreas. Al abrirse las puertas de uno de los elevadores salió una chica de bata blanca con carpeta en mano.

-¡Chicos! Me alegra que llegaran… y juntos- Saludó Xanya con un toque picaresco al final de la oración, Dib no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente, Zim por su parte la ignoró.

-Llegan a tiempo pero ¿Por qué no se han colocado sus batas? Hay mucho que hacer- Se apresuró a decir entregándole al chico pálido la carpeta que traía consigo, Dib la ojeó rápidamente y su cara no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso humano?- Preguntó Zim curioso ante su expresión de asombro, antes de que pudiera responderle Xanya ya los había empujado al tercer elevador en el cual pasó una tarjeta por la ranura de seguridad para lograr el acceso.

-Tenemos pase a la sección "X"… mi padre nos dará acceso a la sección X- Decía aun sin creerlo. Abordaron el elevador en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por Zim.

-¿Y eso qué?- Preguntó nuevamente sin comprender que tenía aquello de maravilloso, irían a otra sección del laboratorio… cómo si fuera la gran cosa.

-Que bromista Zim- Dijo Xanya con un tono de sarcasmo ante la obvia ignorancia del extraño chico. El elevador cerró sus puertas automáticamente y comenzó a avanzar, no había botones para indicar su curso, aquel elevador tenía un único destino.

-La sección X es el laboratorio de mi padre… si bien todo este lugar son los Laboratorios Membrana, en la sección X se encuentra la más alta tecnología, ahí realiza sus proyectos más ambiciosos, no cualquiera tiene acceso al lugar- Respondió Dib que ya había terminado de ojear la carpeta, se la entregó a Zim para que echara un vistazo y comprendiera mejor la situación.

-¿Cómo supiste Xanya? Es decir ¿Por qué tenías la carpeta?

-Bueno, llegué temprano y tu padre se encontraba en la entrada esperando a alguno de nosotros. Como fui la primera en llegar me entregó la carpeta y me pidió que te la diera a ti cuando llegaras, después de eso se marchó a una junta.

-Ya veo- Respondió con seriedad. El elevador se detuvo pero aún no abría sus puertas, sólo había una luz roja que parpadeaba.

-¡Sí! Esto es increíble, no podría ser mejor- Zim estaba emocionado, aquello sería tan fácil.

El profesor Membrana sorprendido y satisfecho con el primer día de trabajo de los chicos había decidido que no era necesario que siguieran a prueba, era hora de trabajo serio; le ayudarían personalmente a terminar de construir la más avanzada Planta Purificadora de Agua y a realizar las pruebas pertinentes. Eso era más que una buena noticia para Zim, se ahorraba con ello días de aburrido trabajo sin importancia en los laboratorios, al fin se encontraría cerca de su objetivo, cerca de realizar su plan.

Dib lo miró con duda, la emoción de Zim no era normal, estarían trabajando con agua, mucha agua de hecho. Hasta donde él sabía el Irken odiaba el agua, aquel líquido que le causaba quemaduras serias en la piel. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz entonces? En el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento, quizá tramaba algo, quizá…

-¡¿Por qué no se abre esta maldita puerta?!- Gritó Xanya molesta a la vez que pateaba el objeto de su desagrado. Comenzaba a sentir algo de claustrofobia y luego esa luz roja parpadeante que molestaba los ojos no mejoraba la situación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, frente a ellos había una mujer de lentes, bata, guantes, cabellos rojos y peinado estilo punk que los recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Disculpen, no los esperaba tan pronto, esta puerta sólo puede abrirse de este lado, sólo el profesor Membrana puede entrar y salir a voluntad… por seguridad.

Los chicos asintieron sin decir nada. Caminaron detrás de ella observando con detenimiento el sofisticado y amplio lugar, tenía un aspecto futurista y elegante, había maquinaría avanzada e impresionante, muchos de los artefactos de trabajo eran obra del profesor. Dib y Xanya estaban realmente sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veían. El único que se mostraba tranquilo y casi indiferente era Zim, no estaba sorprendido, tan sólo le agradaba ver finalmente equipo decente.

-¡Aquí estamos! La Planta Purificadora de Agua del Profesor Membrana- Señaló la mujer la maquinaría frente a ella.

-Es enorme- Señaló la castaña emocionada ya ansiosa por echar un vistazo al funcionamiento de la misma. Conocía los implementos base del Sistema de Filtrado, no era la primera vez que veía una planta purificadora, sabía sobre la captación de agua de lluvia y aguas residuales listas para beber pero aquella máquina se suponía podía ofrecer agua perfectamente potable de casi cualquier líquido, a bajo costo y en un proceso rápido, cosa increíble.

-¿A qué hora comenzamos?- Preguntó Zim que ya empezaba a tomar notas en lo que sería una agenda electrónica que llevaba con él.

-Ya veo por qué el profesor los escogió, realmente les entusiasma esto ¿No es así? Empezaremos enseguida, tan pronto se alisten- Dijo haciendo referencia a Dib y a Zim ya que Xanya ya estaba preparada.

Trabajaron toda la tarde, dividieron labores, cada uno prestando suma atención a su trabajo ignorando a los otros casi por completo, sólo intercambiaban las palabras necesarias; aun así Dib observaba de vez en cuando a Zim que parecía especialmente interesado en la bomba centrifuga y en el germicida.

La noche llegó y los chicos ya se preparaban para marcharse. Zim los alcanzó frente al edificio maldiciendo que Xanya se encontrara ahí, los dos humanos decidieron compartir el TAXI por lo que al final se marchó solo a su base.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Se despidió de Xanya y bajó del TAXI, eran las 9:00 p.m. Al menos era viernes y podía desvelarse viendo algunas películas de terror. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina para sacar sus llaves, al no encontrarlas revisó el otro bolsillo pero no había nada. Revisó las bolsas de sus pantalones, resignado tocó la puerta esperando Gaz lo escuchara. La puerta se abrió enseguida.

-¿Crees que soy tu portera Dib? Porque déjame decirte que no es así, es la última vez que te abro la puerta- Le arrojó las llaves a la cara, Dib las atrapó en un reflejo rápido antes de que se estrellaran en su rostro.- Por cierto, tienes visitas.

-¿Visitas?- Preguntó sorprendido, entró detrás de Gaz, ella subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y él se quedó de pie mirando a la persona que estaba de espaldas en el sofá.

-¡Profesor Dwicky! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido y sumamente nervioso al recordar lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

-Ya te he dicho que cuando estemos solos me digas Dwicky… Ehmm quería hablar contigo pero te fuiste tan rápido en la tarde… ya me explicó tu hermana que eres la mano derecha de tu padre, me alegra que pases tiempo con él- Dijo alegremente mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado en el sillón. El chico estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso a decir verdad pero aun así accedió a sentarse a su lado.

-En realidad ni siquiera en el laboratorio paso tiempo con él, hoy por ejemplo ni lo vi- Respondió desilusionado con la cabeza gacha. Dwicky lo tomó por el mentón y lo obligó a verlo.

-Ya sé que te hará sentir mejor…Toma- Le ofreció una bolsa azul de asas con un ovni como adorno. Extendió su mano y la tomó, la abrió para mirar su contenido y no pudo evitar sonreír al sostener el peluche en su mano.

-¡Un Plookesiano! no lo puedo creer- Dijo Dib divertido al recordar cómo habían engañado a Zim al fingir ser de esa raza extraterrestre… raza que por cierto al final resultó que sí existía.

-Exportado directamente de una tienda Plookesiana- Respondió el hombre alegre al observar que su regalo había sido bien recibido.

-¡Increíble!- Los ojos de Dib recobraron por un instante ese anterior brillo entusiasta.

-Oye tú y Zim ¿ya son amigos?- Preguntó algo intrigado mientras sacaba unos DVD de su portafolio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Se levantó de golpe tropezando con la mesa de centro, Dwicky se levantó y lo sostuvo por los brazos para detener su caída.

-Tranquilo yo solo quería mostrarte esto- Le entregó los DVD y Dib los miró con curiosidad, no había portada ni tenían nada escrito.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó finalmente al no hallar de qué trataba el contenido.

-Son los videos que tomé esa noche en el bosque… sobre Zim, los Plookesianos y otras cosas que grabé durante mi viaje, son las pruebas que querías, original y copia.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, entre sus manos estaban las pruebas irrefutables que tanto había deseado. Podía desenmascarar a Zim finalmente y mostrarle al mundo lo que era y no sólo eso, mostrar que había más seres extraterrestres allá afuera. Pero ¿en verdad quería hacerlo? ¿Enserio deseaba ver a Zim torturado por su idiota raza? Los estúpidos humanos no merecían tener entre sus manos a un ser tan perfecto como Zim.

-Creo que sí, tal vez nos estamos haciendo amigos- Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en los últimos eventos, al menos Zim ya le hablaba y hasta había subido a su Voot dos veces esa semana.

-Supongo que ya no querrás exponerlo- Concluyó Dwicky con calma, le agradaba saber que había vida extraterrestre cerca, Zim era esa vida extraterrestre; tampoco le gustaría verlo en manos de científicos víctima de terribles experimentos.

-No, ya no… pero conserva un DVD, tú grabaste todo eso, es justo que lo tengas.

El de ojos azules tomó uno y lo guardó de nuevo en el portafolio, era increíble lo mucho que había madurado ese chico, le resultaba imposible no sentirse atraído hacia él. Desde hace 3 años le gustaba, no podía negarlo, se había sentido enfermo de sí mismo al reconocer su pedofilia y a pesar de que ahora era un adolescente… con sus 16 años seguía siendo sólo eso… un niño.

-Y dime ¿Por qué regresaste? – Volvió a sentarse, Dwicky lo imitó.

-El universo es hermoso e increíble, vi cosas que no te imaginas pero al final terminé extrañando mi hogar además… no podía dejar de pensar en ti- Dib se sonrojó, no podía creer que de verdad fuera tan importante para alguien, eso le agradaba.

-Cuéntame lo que viste, lo que hiciste ¡Dímelo todo!- Pidió entusiasmado por escuchar las historias de viaje que traía Dwicky consigo, sin mencionar que moría por ver esos videos. Escuchó atento todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba fascinado, tenía tantas preguntas, el tiempo se escurrió rápidamente.

-¡Vaya ya es muy tarde! Será mejor que me vaya- Se puso de pie. Dib miró el reloj para corroborar la hora, no era mentira el reloj marcaba las doce. Lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirlo pero antes de que la abriera el hombre lo detuvo y lo aprisionó contra ella, su espalda quedó completamente apoyada en la madera.

-Tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente- Susurró sensualmente a su oído y apoyo su cuerpo por completo en el de Dib amoldándose a él.

-Yo…- Sabía lo que venía así que cerró sus ojos, en efecto, sintió esos labios rozar los suyos suavemente, suaves roces que iban en aumento, correspondió aquel beso con su escasa experiencia. Dwicky se abrió paso dentro de su boca y recorrió esa cavidad con calma, esta vez no habría interrupciones.

Dib pasó sus brazos por su nuca, rodeando su cuello, intensificando aquel contacto. El calor aumentaba y el hombre no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse suavemente, restregando su hombría contra la del chico.

-Ahh- Gimió Dib en sus labios al sentir el contacto. Dwicky seguía devorando su boca con urgencia e incitándole con sus movimientos.

Entonces sintió el duro miembro chocar contra el suyo que apenas comenzaba a despertar, rompió con el beso y Dwicky se separó de inmediato de él.

-Lo siento debo irme- Salió a toda velocidad mirando a un confundido Dib una última vez antes de retirarse, su rostro pálido adornado por ese tono carmín, su respiración agitada, su hermosa mirada amatista… debía alejarse, no deseaba perder el control, todo a su tiempo.

Ya se había alejado una cuadra, era tarde, no había nadie en las calles. Se encaminó detrás de un árbol ancho y se recargó en este, desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su miembro, se masturbó con desesperación sin poder quitar a Dib de su mente, necesitaba deshacerse de esa presión en su entrepierna.

El chico amante de lo paranormal tomó su peluche y su DVD y subió a su recámara, que día tan extremo, no podría dormir después de eso. Zim y Dwicky ocuparían sus pensamientos esa noche sin lugar a dudas.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Sábado y parte del domingo pasaron sin novedad, era la noche del domingo y Gaz Membrana estaba inquieta, no sabía nada de Zim, no le había buscado para nada y si ella llamaba a su casa le respondía su tonto robot diciendo "el amo está ocupado y no quiere ser interrumpido".

-Maldito alienígena- Resopló. Estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama, ni siquiera tenía ganas de jugar en su consola, no quería comer pizza, no tenía ni ganas de dibujar cerdos diabólicos. Sí, estaba bastante incómoda, desde el jueves había notado extraño a Zim… bueno, el alienígena era extraño de por sí pero estaba más extraño que de costumbre.

Miró un mensaje en su celular y luego de eso lo arrojó al piso. Ella no había escrito ese mensaje _"¿Te molesta la presencia de Zim?"_ ni había leído la respuesta de su hermano _"Claro que me molesta, sabes lo mucho que odio a Zim ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

Obviamente Zim lo había escrito pero ¿Por qué? y ¿Para qué?, algo estaba pasando, había visto a su hermano llegar en el Voot de Zim el miércoles pasado, el viernes los vio salir juntos de la escuela, e incluso durante el almuerzo lo había visto observarlo ¿qué estaba pasando?

…en el fondo lo sabía… estaba segura de ello, ya lo había sospechado de su hermano hace tiempo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_De acuerdo en el próximo capítulo tendremos violación y muerte de un personaje, advierto de una vez. Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y seré feliz XD _

_Por cierto respecto al dibujo, para los que leyeron "Curiosidad Tentativa" que es un ZaGir [Zim x Gir] ya pueden encontrar en mi perfil el "link" al dibujo sin censura. Además así pueden conocer mi visión de la anatomía Irken._

_Ahora sí me despido, iré a escupir los pulmones en paz (literal y no tan literalmente), tengo mucha tos ahora acompañada con pequeños hilillos de sangre, además ya se tornó muy doloroso toser tanto. Iré al doctor mañana temprano a ver qué me dicen -.- que Chuck Norris me acompañe ¡Saludos!_

_~Herz_


	7. Temor

_Este es el capítulo 7 y aún no me la creo, en mi vida había escrito una historia tan larga para un fandom, muchas gracias por seguir comentando, faveando y sobre todo, esperando. Por cierto, ya conocen las advertencias para este capítulo, el cual es el más largo hasta el momento, compensación por la ausencia, son dos capítulos en uno básicamente. _

_Esta vez quisiera agradecer a Katy… mi puerco amor (?) jaja bueno hasta el momento no hemos formalizado nada. Esta mujer se ha encargado de pasar de mi cuaderno a computadora "La lluvia", "No soy más que un juguete" y finalmente este capítulo de Odias todo de mí, de no ser por ella aún no habría actualización. Yo me he dedicado a leer, comentar y responder desde mi celular… he estado enferma últimamente (sí, sigo enferma) y para ser sincera no he tenido ni siquiera ganas de sentarme a la computadora, todo lo he escrito en mi cuaderno como siempre y de no ser por ella, seguiría ahí. En verdad mi chava, gracias por tomarte la molestia de transcribirlo todo. _

* * *

_-Kuinz- Ya sabes que sí, la violación era necesaria pero no te diré más de eso, saca las conclusiones al final, aunque eres muy acertada. Bueno en este capítulo no sale Gaz, pero se desquitará en el siguiente, gracias por seguir comentando nena._

_-Laura- De hecho yo también le hubiera soltado un buen golpe XD jaja no te preocupes, aunque sean unas cuantas palabras tu comentario es bien recibido. Abrazos y besos para ti también. _

_-ferny xD- He creado una fan más del DADR eso me emociona! Muchas gracias por comentar amore y no te preocupes definitivamente hay más de Dib y Dwicky en este capítulo¡Saludos!_

* * *

**Vaya pesadilla, corriendo… con una bestia detrás.**

**Dime que es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y no más…**

**Me da miedo la enormidad, donde nadie oye mi voz. **

**CAPÍTULO 7. Temor**

Ya era lunes y otra semana más de clases y trabajos en el campo de la ¡Ciencia Real! daba inicio. Dib se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, el joven parecía intranquilo y nervioso; regularmente se mostraba serio, indiferente y hasta triste pero esta vez no era así. Los últimos sucesos eran los culpables de su estado actual, no estaba acostumbrado al bombardeo continuo de tantas emociones y sentimientos, estaba feliz e infeliz, tranquilo y estresado, decidido y atemorizado… era demasiado, simplemente era demasiado.

Por qué lo más extraño tenía que pasarle a él, enamorado de un ser que no pertenecía a este mundo, ni siquiera a la misma galaxia, aquél que alguna vez fuera su peor enemigo. Y ahora… Dwicky, no entendía muy bien qué sucedía ahí, no eran pareja ¿o sí?, nunca acordaron nada, nunca le pidió que fueran nada, pero aquellos besos… y sus regalos. Era un hombre atractivo, no lo negaba, sus besos y caricias tampoco eran algo que le desagradara, pero aquello estaba más que mal, él era tan joven y si bien dicen que para el amor no hay edades, entonces ¿por qué aquello se sentía tan incorrecto?

La primera clase dio inicio, ya todos ocupaban sus lugares a excepción de Zim que no se había presentado. Aquello le pareció extraño, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que el de ojos púrpura había faltado a clase, quizá se le hizo tarde y llegaría a la segunda hora.

Zim no llegó, en todo el día no se presentó. Dib creyó que podría concentrarse perfectamente en los estudios pero se equivocó, no podía dejar de preguntarse por su paradero. Finalmente se encontró en la última clase, Psicología.

Dwicky parecía diferente, actuaba bastante bien, entró al salón como si nada y los saludó a todos por igual. Lo miraba a él distraídamente y sin ser obvio como las veces anteriores, nada que levantara sospechas respecto a que entre ellos dos pasaba algo.

Al finalizar la clase se levantó de su pupitre, guardó sus cosas y trató de salir sin llamar la atención de "su maestro", aprovechando que sus compañeros lo rodeaban para despedirse y las chicas le coqueteaban descaradamente.

-¡Espera un momento Dib!... necesito que te quedes, debo hablar contigo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Se quedó helado al sentir esos ojos azules clavados sobre él, en realidad el hombre en ningún momento le había perdido de vista. Regresó en sus pasos y se acercó al escritorio, sus compañeras bufaron algo molestas y se despidieron finalmente dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que en efecto, ya todos se hubieran marchado. Dib pensó rápidamente una excusa que no era del todo falsa.

-Debo ir al laboratorio… voy lunes, miércoles y viernes, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

-Es verdad, pero… ¿tienes que irte tan rápido?- Le preguntó con tono pícaro mientras se acercaba a él, lo levantó por la cintura y lo obligó a sentarse en el escritorio mientras él se situaba entre sus piernas, en realidad el menor no ofreció resistencia.

-Bueno, se supone… se supone que sea puntual- Dijo un tanto nervioso al notar la pose en que se encontraban y el hecho de que Dwicky aun lo sostenía por la cintura.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó en casi un susurro cerca de su oreja, Dib no pudo evitar estremecerse, cosa que el profesor notó al instante.

Nuevamente se preguntó si aquello estaba bien, Dwicky estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de "afecto", después de todo era un hombre mayor y sin duda alguna experimentado, pero él; él no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante eso, tal vez si fuera más despacio, jamás se le habían acercado o tocado de esa forma.

-Mi padre manda a un asistente a recogerme, debo irme ahora- El mayor acarició su rostro con suavidad y frunció el entrecejo.

-No le dijiste eso a Zim el viernes, de hecho te fuiste con él tranquilamente.

Dib se sorprendió ante sus palabras, había cambiado su tono de voz, su postura y la manera de mirarle.

-Es verdad, mi padre se fue a una junta y se llevó a sus asistentes con él, no había quien me llevara, por eso me fui con Zim, y además… no tengo porque darte explicaciones- Respondió con un tono de voz más serio tratando de evitar más preguntas.

-En realidad, después de que te fueras con Zim, me encontré a un joven de los Laboratorios Membrana que preguntaba por ti ¿me ocultas algo Dib?- Dwicky lo tomó por el mentón con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos directamente, cosa que alarmó al menor quien de un manotazo retiró aquella mano. Con gran agilidad se apoyó en el escritorio con sus manos para dar un giro de espaldas y caer al suelo de pie, el mayor sólo vio las piernas del chico elevarse y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante eso. Dib se hallaba parado del otro lado del escritorio, pegado a la pared mirándolo fríamente.

-Entonces sí me ocultas algo… acaso ¿estás enamorado de Zim?- Se subió de rodillas al escritorio para acercarse al chico nuevamente, trató de sujetarle la cara, pero Dib se lo impidió dando algunos pasos de costado aun pegado a la pared.

-…- No respondió, su mirada escudriñaba al hombre frente a él.

-¿Es un sí?... Creo que tú también le interesas a Zim ¿sabes? eso es tan triste, quizá deberíamos hablarlo los tres, jajaja- Comenzó a reír con descaro y sorna, Dib le miró intrigado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente Dwicky actuaba de esa forma? , él no era así, al menos no que él supiera. Se suponía era amable, tierno y que se preocupaba por él, se lo había demostrado, o eso pensó.

-Sabes algo, esto se acabó… cualquier cosa que estuvieras pensando podría pasar entre tú y yo… ¡Olvídalo!- Habló con determinación, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Salió del salón a prisa, miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no lo siguiera, afortunadamente no era así.

Caminaba por el pasillo apretando los puños, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas, conteniendo su rabia y las lágrimas al pensar que todo había sido una farsa, que Dwicky sólo le había mostrado una máscara, ahora le era evidente que únicamente había querido obtener una cosa de él… sexo.

-¡Maldito imbécil de mierda!... no estaba arrepentido por haberse ido, en realidad no me había extrañado, sus disculpas y sus palabras fueron falsas, su preocupación por mí, incluso su preocupación por Zim… ¡Todo fue mentira! … que idiota soy.

Decía en voz alta, después de mucho tiempo volvía a hablar solo mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia la salida, no le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba o no, además no había nadie que lo hiciera y aunque hubiera estado alguien… seguramente habría sido ignorado, siempre era así, todos le ignoraban. Al salir divisó al asistente de su padre que venía por él.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Zim suspiró satisfecho con su trabajo, llevó ambas manos a su nuca y se recargó en su asiento en una pose relajada mientras miraba un artefacto frente a él que no era de gran tamaño. Observó en el monitor a su izquierda el esquema original de aquella máquina que por el contrario era grande y por lo tanto poco viable para llevarlo con él.

Sí, había hecho grandes modificaciones a su plan original y había pasado todo el fin de semana y parte de la mañana del lunes en ello, pero al final había valido la pena, el resultado era mucho mejor de lo esperado, transportable y en realidad no le había tomado mucho tiempo. Sólo le faltaban ciertos materiales, los cuales conseguiría directamente de los Laboratorios Membrana, era el único lugar que poseía la tecnología que a él le hacía falta; sin olvidar el hecho de que su plan estaba basado primordialmente en aquella Máquina Purificadora de Agua.

Miró a su derecha y observó a su leal asistente descansando después de una larga jornada. Mini-Alce había regresado el viernes por la madrugada de un viaje largo por el espacio exterior, Zim no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero le agradaba que hubiera llegado a tiempo con la información que le hacía falta para llevar a cabo su gran plan ¡Colapso Inminente!

-Descansa Mini-Alce, te lo mereces.

Miró la hora en uno de los monitores y casi se cae de la silla del susto, era tarde, muy tarde. El tiempo se le había pasado muy a prisa desde el viernes que se había encerrado en su laboratorio con Mini-Alce a trabajar. No deseaba ser interrumpido de ninguna forma, le había dicho a GIR que se encargara de la puerta y el teléfono y que no le interrumpiera por ningún motivo, sin importar qué. Sorprendentemente el pequeño robot había acatado las órdenes perfectamente.

-¡Computadora!- Gritó alarmado mientras terminaba de descargar unos archivos a un artefacto que cumplía las mismas funciones que una memoria USB.

-Sí amo- Respondió al instante esperando órdenes.

-Prepara el Voot, debo salir enseguida, son las 3:30… tengo 15 minutos para llegar al laboratorio.

-Enseguida amo…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Dib bajó del auto y caminó junto con el asistente de cabellos azules hacia la entrada, mientras subía las escaleras notó a Zim llegar corriendo.

-¡Zim está aquí!- Gritó el Irken emparejándose a ellos.

-Ya me di cuenta- Respondió con neutralidad sin voltear a verlo. Zim notó enseguida que algo estaba mal, el humano tenía algo extraño, no sabía explicarlo, sólo lo presentía. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en realidad no sabía cómo preguntarle o qué decirle.

Una vez que entraron se reunieron con Xanya, el asistente con el que venía Dib se subió al primer elevador mientras que los chicos se dirigían al de en medio. Nuevamente irían a la sección "X" a continuar con el trabajo que habían dejado pendiente la última vez.

En esta ocasión había un silencio incómodo, aunque cada uno estaba concentrado en su parte, esta vez ninguno había intercambiado palabra alguna, ni aunque fuera necesario; se limitaban a tomar cada quien lo que necesitaba sin pedir permiso u opinión.

La castaña a pesar de estar concentrada en la calibración de los primeros compuestos que se pondrían a prueba, no dejaba de prestar atención a sus compañeros, al menos no del todo. Dib no le preocupaba tanto a pesar de ver que estaba notoriamente afectado por algo, de nada le serviría preguntar pues sabía por adelantado que recibiría esquivas o simplemente el chico se limitaría a recordarle que tenía trabajo que hacer.

El que tenía la mayor parte de su atención era Zim, ella notaba que el extraño joven de piel verde estaba más que concentrado en sus labores, juraría que se estaba dedicando a más que la manutención de la bomba de alta presión, estaba segura de que en vez de instalarla estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, lo que era extraño ya que la bomba se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ella personalmente se había encargado de eso la vez pasada.

Dejó salir de sus labios un gran suspiro cuando notó que el chico introducía aparentemente una memoria USB en la computadora que manipulaba a la máquina directamente, pensó en encararlo y preguntarle qué pretendía, aquellas acciones que Zim realizaba no estaban programadas en la lista de actividades que habían recibido, eso lo hacía más que sospechoso.

-No es mi trabajo- Se dijo a sí misma convencida de que su intervención no era la adecuada. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Dib sentado trabajando en parte del ensamblado de drenaje, ese día debían terminar de ensamblar la máquina y ponerla en funcionamiento.

-Dib, lamento distraerte del trabajo pero…

-Al grano Xanya- La interrumpió esperando evitar palabrería y sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, de verdad no se encontraba de humor y no aseguraba poder ser tan tolerante como solía serlo.

-Bueno, tu padre dejó en claro que tú estás a cargo, por lo tanto considero que debes ser tú quien detenga a Zim… Creo que está ocupado desmantelando algunas secciones de la máquina.

Dicho esto Xanya dio la vuelta y volvió a su estación de trabajo, no había más que decir. Dib cerró los ojos y sobó sus sienes en un intento de evitar el dolor de cabeza que lo amenazaba, sabía a qué se refería la chica, él también se había percatado de ello, Zim no estaba siendo exactamente discreto.

Finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde el Irken se encontraba; estaba a sus espaldas observando al alíen que había terminado de guardar los archivos que necesitaba, desconectó su aparato y lo guardó en su PAK, no usaba bata ni equipo especial. Dib miró a los pies del extraterrestre encontrado algunas partes que se supone ya debían estar dentro de la maquinaría o bien que ya estaban ahí y habían sido removidas.

-¿Qué haces Zim?- Preguntó con voz decidida pero a la vez temiendo la respuesta que creía ya conocer, después de todo, ya lo había sospechado. Zim volteó a verlo.

-Mi trabajo… no creo que te importe- Respondió con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa ladeada, clásico del Irken.

-Esto no es parte de tu trabajo…

-Jajajaja no Dib-gusano, hablo enserio… "MI TRABAJO"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.-Tú sabes que desde hace unos años soy un "trabajador" independiente. No creerás que entré a laborar a los Laboratorios Membrana por el simple placer de hacerlo ¿o sí?

-Claro que sí… en un principio. Pero "el gran Zim" no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados por tanto tiempo- Dijo con un tono sarcástico y un dejo de tristeza que Zim no logró pasar por alto.

-Me conoces bien… humano-cabezón- Respondió utilizando otro de sus viejos apodos, hace mucho que no entablaban una conversación de esa forma, Zim sabía que tarde o temprano… más temprano que tarde, sucedería.

-¡No!... no te conozco sabes, por mucho que investigué de ti, por más que me empeñé en desenmascararte y averiguar todo lo que pude… al final me di cuenta que no entiendo nada sobre ti… yo tan sólo, odio todo de ti- Respondió con furia y veneno dejando a un sorprendido Irken, era el viejo Dib hablando, más bien era su lengua y no su mente la que atacaba.

-Por un momento creí que no me odiabas… pero veo que me equivoqué- Respondió Zim resignado y sincero, algo incómodo ante la situación.

-¿Por qué no habría de odiarte?... Arruinaste mi vida en todo sentido, desde que llegaste no he podido estar tranquilo ni un maldito día, ni un maldito instante. ¿Qué más creíste que podría sentir aparte de odio?- Volvió a atacar sin piedad, por alguna razón eso le dolía a Zim más que cualquier golpe que le hubiera dado antes. Dib por primera vez pudo observar real confusión en el rostro de su rival, aflicción. Estuvo a punto de retractarse de lo dicho cuando llegó el turno de Zim para hablar.

-Perfecto… me alegra que me lo digas tan claro, así no tendré que disculparme por esto- Zim comenzó a guardar las piezas tomadas en su PAK ¿acaso a ese extraño aditamento alienígena le cabía todo?

-¡Detente!... Sabes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas Zim, te detendré como siempre lo he hecho- Habló desafiante sacando un aparato que llevaba guardado dentro de su bata y apuntando con el al Irken.

-¿Por qué te molestas en hacer esto?- Preguntó Zim sin sentirse amenazado por ese juguete que su rival sostenía- Seguramente tu padre volverá a conseguir el material para armar esta estúpida máquina después….

-Hace dos años dijiste que no tratarías de conquistar la Tierra de nuevo…. ¡Lo dijiste Zim!... y yo te creí… cuando todos mienten- Reclamó Dib sin ocultar su decepción, ni su ira. _(Capítulo 1, cuando Zim se entera de su falsa misión y le devuelve a Dib la cámara espía)._

-¿Eh? para empezar, no me veo obligado a cumplir con eso, jamás prometí o juré nada al respecto, además yo soy Zim y hago lo que quiero… aunque para tu información esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpido planeta, no me interesa conquistar esta asquerosa bola de Tierra que llamas hogar, además creo que a alguien más ya le encargaron la tarea de hacerlo- Respondió con fastidio y repulsión a la vez que miraba a Dib con falso odio, en realidad sólo estaba molesto y frustrado; sabía que el momento de encarar a Dib llegaría, sabía que Dib trataría de detenerlo, esperaba poder explicarle sus motivos y que el chico lo entendiera, pero ahora que el humano le había dejado en claro lo mucho que lo odiaba… no tenía caso explicarle nada.

-No te creo Zim y… ¡Voy a detenerte!- Acto seguido Dib disparó su arma, se trataba de un TASER (arma de choque eléctrico), los dardos que contenían los electrodos unidos a los cables de conexión se impactaron directo al cuello del Invasor. Zim cayó al suelo casi al instante, las agujas que perforaron su piel le propiciaron una fuerte descarga, Dib creyó que lo había detenido al observar como Zim sufría algunos espasmos en el suelo.

Para su sorpresa el Irken comenzó a levantarse, su PAK brillaba intermitentemente en tonos rojos, el PAK había absorbido y procesado el choque eléctrico. Con algo de dificultad retiró los dardos de su cuello y los destrozó entre sus manos botando los restos inservibles a un costado. Ahora de verdad parecía molesto.

-De acuerdo Dib, juguemos entonces- Dicho esto desplegó sus extremidades biónicas, el humano miró sorprendido la increíble recuperación de su adversario y la forma en que se erguía en esas increíbles extremidades, Zim se arrojó contra él embistiéndole, el chico trató de esquivarlo sin éxito.

-Ahhhh- Gimió adolorido cuando su espalda estampó de lleno contra la dura pared. Antes de poder caer al piso sintió que sus brazos eran sostenidos con fuerza sobre su cabeza, esta vez contuvo el grito y miró hacia arriba para encontrar una de las enguantadas manos de Zim sujetándole.

-Lo siento… ¿Dolió?- Preguntó cínicamente observando al humano a poca distancia. Lo sostenía firmemente con una sola mano, se encontraban a 3 metros del piso, Zim se encontraba totalmente erguido sobre sus patas biónicas.

-Maldición- Susurró con impotencia ante su desventaja. Trataba de encontrar apoyo en la pared sin éxito, las suelas de sus botas resbalaban en aquella superficie, la pose era incómoda, lastimaba sus muñecas, brazos y axilas. Se estremeció al notar la cercanía de Zim quien lo miraba fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Su- suéltame- Dijo con dificultad sin poder mirarlo directamente y con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Quiero ver tus ojos- Musitó en casi un susurro utilizando su mano libre para tomar su mentón. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo tenía la oportunidad de mirar directamente esos ojos amatistas que tanto le gustaban, Dib le miraba con sorpresa, sus orbes dorados yacían fijos en sus falsos contactos. Zim movió su mirada hacia los labios del humano sintiendo el aire caliente que emanaban sobre su rostro y llevando el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Algo lo invitaba a sentir esa boca, sentía la necesidad de hacer aquello que los terrícolas llamaban beso. Vaciló unos segundos y finalmente besó al humano en los labios con suavidad, apenas suaves roces que lo único que lograban era aumentar sus ansias de más.

-…- Dib quedó en shock, no podía corresponder aquel beso si quiera, la parte consciente de su cerebro no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera soñado con aquello, simplemente no podía ser real.

-Hhm…- Pues sí lo era, lo supo cuando Zim forzó su boca e introdujo su extraña y larga lengua dentro. Finalmente con la poca experiencia adquirida correspondió aquel beso con la misma intensidad. Zim se sentía hambriento y estaba dispuesto a satisfacer esa extraña hambre que sentía, simplemente se dejaría llevar por todas las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento.

Entonces sintió que la mano libre le acariciaba desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, se arqueó un poco ante la sensación y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse. Finalmente haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el Irken se detuvo, algo le incomodaba al humano y tampoco pretendía obligarlo, no por ahora al menos. Ya era suficientemente bueno que por algunos instantes el Dib le hubiera correspondido aquél beso. Sentía curiosidad por experimentar más de aquellas sensaciones pero la mirada ámbar estaba clavada en él como dos cuchillos de hoja extremadamente afilada.

-Dices que me odias, pero no sentí ese odio que mencionas- Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras relamía sus labios. Dib agachó la cara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó sin devolver la mirada, ahora sí no entendía nada, hasta de la incomodidad de la posición en que se encontraba se había olvidado. Zim se quedó estático, era una excelente pregunta ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué lo había orillado a actuar de esa forma?

-No tengo idea- Respondió sinceramente, pero aquella sinceridad no era una respuesta válida para el chico de ojos miel que se sentía más que pisoteado, traicionado y utilizado ese día.

-Tú eres el novio de mi hermana ¿qué es lo que quieres Zim?... Deja de burlarte de mí- Reclamó claramente furioso y comenzando a forcejear de nuevo para zafarse, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Yo no…

Zim no pudo decir más pues recibió un rodillazo directo a su Squeedly Spooch que lo obligó a soltar al chico para llevar ambas manos a la zona que recibió el impacto. Dib cayó con brusquedad al piso, 3 metros, golpeándose todo el costado izquierdo.

-¡Aléjate Zim! ¡Ya pedí ayuda y no tardarán en venir a buscarnos!- Le gritó Xanya que había estado observando todo, el Irken retrocedió unos cuántos pasos, la castaña aprovechó para acercarse al pálido chico que seguía en el piso.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Zim sorprendido puesto que él se había asegurado de bloquear cualquier transmisión y forma en que se pudiera comunicar el sector.

-Digamos que soy bastante paranoica- Señaló ella mostrando una pequeña caja negra, seguramente algún dispositivo especial, pensó Zim.

Debía marcharse antes de que alguien lo viera, hecho un vistazo rápido a Dib quien con la ayuda de la castaña había conseguido ponerse en pie, esperaba no estuviera realmente herido. Terminó de guardar las piezas faltantes en su PAK, sus extremidades biónicas cortaron un pedazo laminado del techo que les cubría y cambiaron su forma a pequeños cohetes que lo propulsaron fuera del lugar.

-¿Estás bien Dib?- Preguntó mientras tocaba ciertos puntos cruciales en sus extremidades asegurándose de que no había un daño serio.

-Me encuentro bien, sólo necesito descanso y quizá un anestésico…

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí si queremos conseguir uno- Dijo ella ayudándolo a caminar hacia el elevador, el chico seguía aturdido y lastimado por el gran golpe contra el suelo, era una suerte que no cayera mal, se había ahorrado una fractura.

-Dijiste que no tardarían en venir…

-Eso fue una mentira, lo que mostré a Zim es el estuche protector de mis lentes de contacto- Respondió ella dando una palmadita al pequeño bulto en la bolsa de su bata.- Es una suerte que Zim se lo creyera.

Dib respondió con una breve sonrisa, entraron al elevador y se recargó en una de sus paredes tratando de pensar con claridad. Xanya adivinó lo que estaba pensando y se decidió a iniciar la conversación.

-Entonces sí es un extraterrestre… ¡lo sabía!- Indicó satisfecha ante la resolución de algo que ya había concluido por su cuenta. Dib la miró casi con terror pero no se atrevió a decir nada, después de lo que había escuchado y visto, no habría forma de persuadirla de lo contrario.

-Además también tenía razón en otra cosa… le gustas a Zim- Lo dijo juguetonamente sorprendiendo a Dib, esa chica realmente era asombrosa; parecía que nada la tomaba por sorpresa, no indagó más sobre la verdadera personalidad del Irken.

-No es verdad, a él le gusta otra persona, él sólo me besó como parte de su juego… él es novio de mi hermana- Respondió con seriedad mientras el elevador finalmente se detenía en el primer piso. La puerta no habría automáticamente pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en hacerlo, se miraban uno al otro.

-No fue un juego, te dijo que no tenía idea del por qué te había besado… a mí me pareció bastante sincero y más si tomamos en cuenta que es un extraterrestre- Expuso su opinión cruzándose de brazos un tanto molesta.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido adoptando la misma postura.

-¡Todo! ¿Acaso no te has preguntado si Zim es capaz de sentir amor o deseo? si quieres verlo de ese modo… yo me lo he preguntado desde el primer día que los estuve observando. Es obvio que le gustas pero no sabe cómo acercarse, bueno hasta hace rato, aunque de cualquier forma no fue el mejor acercamiento… pero fue lindo.

-Podría ser…- Respondió no muy convencido mientras apretaba el botón que abría las puertas. Caminó débilmente fuera del elevador sin aceptar esta vez la ayuda de la chica. Al verlo uno de los guardias se acercó de inmediato.

-Joven Membrana ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Nos asaltaron- Informó sin mostrarse alarmista.- Alguien logró evadir la seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Nosotros hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo…

-Exacto… aquí pero no allá. El sujeto escapó, podrán darse cuenta cuando entren al sector-Defendió Xanya.

-¿Y el otro chico?- Preguntó curioso el guardia.

-Él se fue hace rato… ahora veo por qué cualquiera puede entrar, ni siquiera lo notaron salir- Bufó Dib molesto, Xanya le siguió la corriente.

-Lo lamento Joven Membrana… enseguida nos haremos cargo, necesita ver al médico…

-Vaya a hacer su trabajo, yo me encargo de mi salud, gracias.

-Por supuesto…

Varios guardias se dirigieron hacia los elevadores y Dib comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por ella.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó el siguiente paso.

-Si tienes razón respecto a Zim… entonces lo mejor será que le pregunte directamente… Quiero saber para qué quiere todo lo que tomó del laboratorio.

-Y pregúntale por qué anda con tu hermana cuando obviamente te quiere a ti…- Miró un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico.

-Eso no me consta aún Xanya.

Ella prefirió no insistir con ese tema en especial.-Entonces ¿irás a verlo ahorita?... deberías descansar.

-No, primero iré a mi casa, necesito recostarme un rato y tomar algo para el dolor, estoy muy cansado y adolorido.

-Me parece bien, te acompañaré a tomar un TAXI.

-Tú también deberías de ir ya a casa.

-No, yo estoy bien. Me quedaré para lo que se ofrezca y… seguramente querrán hablar con alguno de nosotros tú descansa te cubriré, soy buena en eso.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambos caminaron a donde habían esperado el TAXI la última vez, la espera fue de 10 minutos en los cuales ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente miraban al otro, Dib con agradecimiento y Xanya con preocupación. Finalmente un vehículo les hizo la parada, Xanya lo obligó a aceptar su ayuda para subir.

-No te preocupes Dib… no diré nada sobre Zim- Fue lo último que dijo ella cuando el carro se puso en marcha, el chico se sintió aliviado ante eso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Zim se encontraba en su base, trataba de terminar de armar su más ingenioso plan sin resultado, simplemente no lograba concentrarse, Dib era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Amo lo percibí de nuevo- Interrumpió su computadora desplegando un monitor frente a él.

-¿Uh?

-Una firma Irken señor… detecté nuevamente energía desprendida de tecnología Irken, cerca de aquí.

-Lo sabía… parece que "Mis Amadísimos Altos", le traspasaron mi misión a algún otro Invasor- Respondió enojado mirando el monitor frente a él.

-Rápido computadora, realiza una triangulación. Necesito la ubicación exacta.

-Como usted ordene amo… iniciando triangulación… Tiempo mínimo de espera… 40 minutos…

-Agh- Resopló Zim con fastidio. ¿Tanto tiempo, enserio? Mientras tanto iría a revisar el progreso de recuperación de Mini-Alce y se pondría a trabajar en ese artefacto nuevamente.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Dib bajó del TAXI y caminó a la puerta de entrada, esta vez se había asegurado de no olvidar las llaves, no quería desatar la furia de su escalofriante hermana. Al entrar se encontró la casa a oscuras, encendió las luces de la sala y observó una nota en la mesa de centro.

-"Fui a hacer un trabajo de equipo con mis fastidiosas compañeras, probablemente llegué muy tarde o me quede a dormir. Por cierto,** ¡DIB! Que no se te ocurra beber la última SODA!"**

Casi pudo ver a su hermana amenazándolo con su puño, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-De acuerdo Gaz, no me beberé la última soda, pero quizá los vampi chocos no tengan la misma suerte-. Tenía hambre, siempre que iba al laboratorio no tenía tiempo de comer, lo único que había en su estómago era el asqueroso almuerzo de la cafetería.

-¿Te refieres a esta soda?

Al escuchar la voz se quedó helado ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en su casa? ¿Cómo había logrado burlar la seguridad? Se dio la vuelta despacio esperando que aquello hubiera sido solamente producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Dwicky?... Creí haber sido claro- Dib trató de tomar una postura amenazante, casi sin éxito, estaba realmente golpeado y empezaba a sentir el clásico "cuerpo cortado".

-Vine a terminar nuestra charla- Respondió el hombre tranquilamente mientras terminaba de beber una soda Poop y la arrojaba al cesto de basura atinando sin problema.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- Dib comenzó a retroceder cuando el hombre avanzó hacia él, buscó con que defenderse, divisó la lámpara con forma de su papá y trató de tomarla, se la clavaría en el estómago si era necesario.

Sus dedos apenas alcanzaron a rozarla cuando el mayor lo sujetó en un abrazo fuerte y lo levantó sin problema.

-Ahhhh- Gritó ante el fuerte agarre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido y ese abrazo lo sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser partido en dos.

-Todavía ni empiezo y ¿ya te estás quejando Dib?

Lo arrojó con fuerza al sillón y sin darle tiempo a nada más, se subió sobre él aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritó molesto e incómodo retorciéndose bajo él.

-¡Quédate quieto!- Respondió igual a gritos estrellando su puño contra su mejilla tirándole los lentes y dejando una marca rojiza en su pálida piel. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron grandes y dejó de moverse. Dwicky sonrió sádicamente al ver la mancha roja que había dejado. Le comenzó a quitar a tirones la bata blanca que aún llevaba y la arrojó al piso, se quitó el cinturón y lo utilizó para amarrar sus muñecas juntas y sujetarlas con mayor facilidad.

-Déjame- Respondió desganado y sin fuerza aturdido por el nuevo golpe, se sentía tan débil, no había logrado evitar siquiera ser amarrado. Dwicky ya había metido una mano bajo su playera para acariciar su estómago y luego su pecho rozando sus pezones con suavidad y luego con insistencia dejándolos duros.

-Tu piel es tan suave Dib- Susurró el hombre mientras le sacaba la playera y la dejaba en sus muñecas. Miró su costado izquierdo que estaba levemente amoratado pero no le prestó mucha atención. El chico cerró sus ojos al sentir la lengua lamer desde su ombligo hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual mordió ligeramente, Dib no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina.

-Basta- Musitó de nuevo comenzando a oponer resistencia a duras penas. Dwicky lo miró entretenido, esperaba que el chico diera más pelea pero a juzgar por la zona amoratada que veía a su costado, él joven ya venía de una. Lo sujetó con fuerza clavando sus dedos en la zona claramente afectada.

-Mmmmmm- Trató de contener el grito apretando sus mandíbulas con fuerza para no darle gusto, pero cuando sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza cerca de sus costillas, gritar fue inevitable, quizá tenía una costilla rota después de todo. Dwicky rio estruendosamente satisfecho con tal grito.

-Te haré gritar más fuerte Dib, te lo juro- Dijo con sorna mientras tomaba su boca con brusquedad, trató de separar sus labios para introducir su lengua pero el chico no lo permitió.

-Será mejor que cooperes- Susurró en su rostro mientras volvía a clavar sus dedos, pero esta vez en sus maxilares, estrujándolos; Dib no tuvo más opción que abrir la boca ante aquel terrible dolor.

-Si me muerdes te costará caro así que, mejor ni lo pienses- Despacio volvió a besarlo e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad degustando una vez más el sabor del chico. Cerró sus ojos dejándose hacer solamente, se sentía frustrado, débil, humillado y claro, adolorido. Entonces sintió calor en su zona íntima, comenzaba a acariciarlo, Dwicky sintió el miembro bajo la tela y no dudó en envolverlo con su mano para después tomar la cabeza entre su pulgar y dedo índice para comenzar a frotarla.

Ese era el estímulo que Dib necesitaba para reaccionar. Dio un rodillazo directo al duro sexo de Dwicky y juntó todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Logró ponerse de pie y cuando se propuso a salir corriendo sintió los brazos de Dwicky cerrarse en sus piernas, perdió el equilibrio y se impactó casi de cara contra la mesita de centro.

-Antes te gustaban mis besos Dib… será por las malas entonces.

Dwicky sujetó el mechón en forma de guadaña del chico y con ayuda de éste azotó su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces. Se aseguró de que ya no pusiera resistencia .Dib respiraba con dificultad, yacía con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa de centro, la cabeza ladeada, de su nariz y boca brotaba sangre que encontraba su final en la alfombra azulada del piso. Estaba aletargado.

-Espero guardaras aliento niño, porque me debes un grito- De una patada empujó el sofá hacia atrás para que no estorbara. Con habilidad le bajó sus pantalones, seguidos de su ropa interior, Dib se tensó al sentir el aire rozar su parte baja, sabía lo que venía pero no estaba preparado para ello y mucho menos para oponer resistencia. Dwicky desabrochó su pantalón y deslizó su pantalón y bóxer hasta las rodillas.

-Que buena idea Dib, esa es una posición perfecta- Se burló ante su condición. Separó sus nalgas y miró el hoyo virgen con placer, comenzó a frotar su miembro entre ellas y a presionarlo contra su entrada sin penetrarlo todavía. Miró el miembro que colgaba entre las piernas del chico y comenzó a masajearlo entre su mano disfrutando al sentir como se endurecía.

-…- Sintió el fuerte calor en sus mejillas, detestaba encontrarse en esa situación, se sentía traicionado por todos, incluso por su propio cuerpo que comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de… de su violador.

-Te gusta esto Dib, lo sé… mira lo duro que estás- Dicho esto pasó lo inevitable, sintió las manos de Dwicky sujetar su cintura y su miembro clavarse dentro de él.

-Mmmphhh- Reprimió el grito que trataba de escapar por su boca, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa y su vista se nubló aún más por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

-Ahhh tan estrecho- Gimió cerca de su oído disfrutando el cuerpo que temblaba bajo el suyo. Olvidándose por completo de la idea de hacerlo gritar. Sin consideración comenzó a moverse, rasgando el interior del chico, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Hmmmm- Se quejó nuevamente sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran libremente de sus lagrimales al sentir cada punzada, cada estocada que llegaba más y más a fondo. Mordía su labio hinchado haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Ohh Diib!- Gimió roncamente a punto de correrse en aquella estrecha entrada, inundó la cavidad por completo logrando que el chico se corriera por reacción biológica más que por placer.

-Ahhh- Gimió finalmente, pero de alivio al sentir que Dwicky se retiraba de su interior. Lo escuchó arreglar sus ropas y recostarse en el sillón, eso le dio un momento de tranquilidad, pero aun así, no quería moverse, aquél semen dentro de él ardía demasiado, sus entrañas dolían, su cabeza, su pecho, cada parte de su piel parecía tan sensible en ese momento. No podía cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo, no… estaba aterrado, aterrado de la persona que yacía ahí con él.

Dwicky abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un techo azul, creía reconocer ese lugar, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el baño preparándose para ir a la Eskuela a dar clases. Se enderezó sintiéndose extraño, sentía… sentía como si hubiera tenido sexo, pero eso era imposible. Al mirar a su costado sintió su sangre congelarse, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Dib… ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada con miedo a tocarlo, su estado era deplorable, cuando se acercó a su rostro e intentó acariciarlo vio que el chico lo miraba con terror.

-N-no… v-vuel…vas a…a… t…t-to… car…me- Dijo con bastante dificultad tratando de moverse un poco, intentando levantar su peso en sus codos para enderezarse pero no lo logró.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- En el momento en que posó sus manos en Dib, el chico en un último intento desesperado por alejarse logró ponerse en píe y dar unos pasos para caer nuevamente al suelo, aun así continuaba arrastrándose, lo único que quería era alejarse de él.

-¿T-tienes miedo de mí?- Preguntó alarmado temiendo la respuesta. ¿Qué había sucedido? Ahora era Dwicky el asustado.

-D-déjame… n-no ¡No me toques! No te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente- Logró decir adoptando una posición fetal ahí en el suelo.

-¿Y-yo te hice esto?- Preguntó asustado al notar la sangre del chico en su camisa, la mancha de semen en su pantalón, la sensación húmeda en sus partes íntimas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un molesto alienígena que no usaba su disfraz. Ese era el lugar, no podía haber un error, un Irken se encontraba relativamente cerca de la casa del Dib-mono si no es que en la misma residencia. Debía asegurarse de que los dos hermanos se encontraran bien.

-Profesor Dwicky- Dijo confundido al verlo en el piso cerca de…

-¡DIB!- Gritó alarmado y rápidamente corrió a su lado. Dib estaba confundido, alegre y avergonzado, no quería que Zim lo viera así, pero por Mercurio que estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí.

El Irken se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado sin entender lo que pasaba. Dib se arrastró hacia él y recargó su cabeza en su regazo, donde por fin encontró consuelo y se desmayó.

-¿Dib?- Lo llamó sacudiéndolo levemente, comprendió estaba inconsciente. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar rápidamente, en segundos analizó la situación y cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido sintió su sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo. Dwicky miraba al suelo, aterrado por lo sucedido; él nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Dib, estaba seguro de ello….

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo?... ¿Te atreves a meterte con propiedad Irken?…Pagarás por haberlo hecho- Las extremidades biónicas se desplegaron de su PAK y el hombre que se encontraba considerablemente cerca salió volando por los aires, estrellándose contra uno de los muros quedando inconsciente al instante.

Zim se puso de pie, apretaba los puños, su mirada era sombría, pero su expresión facial mostraba la ira en todo su esplendor; no había sentido tanta rabia desde que Los Altos le habían revelado la gran mentira. Sus extremidades superiores comenzaron a emitir una tenue luz blanca.

-Muere… humano- Justo cuando estuvo a punto de disparar su láser, algo cayó sobre él provocando estos se desviaran hacia el techo, dejando un gran hueco que daba al pasillo y varios escombros por la sala.

-¡Detente Zim! No es culpa suya- Lo detuvo un ser similar a él, un poco más bajo, gordito, y aplicándole una táctica militar que reconocía perfectamente la cual lo obligó a guardar sus extremidades.

-¡Suéltame Skoodge! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a derretir su rostro!- Zim logró zafarse del agarre pero su compañero volvió a taclearlo, ahora ambos forcejeaban por el piso.

-¡Ahí está la culpable!- Señaló el Irken hacia la ventana, Zim ladeó la cabeza para observar hacia donde apuntaba pero sólo alcanzó a ver dos brillantes ojos púrpura que desaparecían en la oscuridad.

-No es posible… Tak.

Skoodge soltó a Zim cuando notó se había calmado y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, observó a las dos personas que yacían inconscientes en el piso y pareció entristecerse. –Llegué tarde, lo siento Zim.

El Irken no podía entenderlo ¿qué hacía Skoodge en la Tierra? y Tak... Sabía que Los Altos habían mandado a un nuevo Invasor a conquistar el planeta pero ¿Tak?, la creía perdida en el espacio.

-Zim tenemos que ayudarlo, está muy herido- Skoodge ya había soltado los amarres de Dib y cubierto el cuerpo desnudo con la bata blanca que encontró en el piso.

Zim dirigió su vista hacia Dwicky que yacía inconsciente en el piso, manchado con la sangre de su humano. Caminó hacia él con paso amenazante.

-¡Zim por favor déjame explicarte! ¡No es su culpa!... si tan sólo… déjame explicarte- Pedía Skoodge casi en súplica, nadie conocía mejor el temperamento de Zim que él, no en vano habían pasado tantos años juntos en entrenamiento.

Tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Dwicky sin poder evitar mirarlo con asco y odio y lo arrastró por el piso hasta su compañero.

-De acuerdo, te escucharé de camino a mi base y espero esa explicación sea buena- Le arrebató a Dib aún inconsciente de los brazos y lo cargó hasta la salida, Skoodge levantó a Dwicky y caminó tras él.

De camino a la base Zim escuchaba atentamente a Skoodge que trataba de explicarle todo con detalles.

Había llegado a la Tierra hace unas semanas en una nave Vortiana construida por el prisionero 777 al que ayudó a escapar del planeta prisión. Skoodge se había enterado de que Los Altos estaban buscando la manera de acabar con él, de la misma forma que habían intentado hacerlo con Zim tantas veces, sabía que el prisionero 777 era su única salida ya que era un aliado por así decirlo de Zim, se ayudaron mutuamente a conseguir su libertad.

En efecto, Tak había logrado encontrar su camino de vuelta a Irk pero, no era una Invasora todavía. Para ello estaba en la Tierra, para cumplir una misión importante, una misión que tenía que ver con el Ex invasor; pero él desconocía de qué se trataba. Cuando se enteró de que la Irken iría a la Tierra le pareció una excelente oportunidad para visitar a Zim, quizá podrían vivir en el mismo planeta ya que él se había auto-exiliado y no tenía a dónde ir.

Siguió a la Irken con cautela hasta su llegada a la Tierra y procuró no perderle la pista, ella lo llevaría a su compañero sin lugar a dudas y así fue. La firma Irken que Zim había detectado era la nave de Tak, ella lo había estado siguiendo sin intentar nada aún, eso hasta que cambió de objetivo, para su sorpresa comenzó a seguir al profesor que daba clases en la Eskuela. Ese era Dwicky….

-Él… estaba bajo una especia de trance, Tak de alguna forma logra que otros hagan lo que ella desea, lo vi usarlo con otras personas. Dwicky no fue la excepción, ella obligó a ese hombre a… hacerle eso como sea que le llamen los humanos a Dib. Me di cuenta tarde de que no estaba en su base, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

Zim había escuchado todo atentamente, aquello tenía sentido, él mismo había presenciado la habilidad hipnótica de Tak cuando obligó a su compañera a comerse su borrador el día de San Valentín.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, necesitaba dejar salir toda esa ira. Esta vez no le perdonaría la vida a esa Irken, acabaría con ella, pero primero necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo ella aquí, cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y esta vez sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta… no tendría piedad.

En la Tierra los humanos maduraban rápidamente y era una cualidad que Zim había adquirido, sin mencionar su nueva altura. Tak no se enfrentaría al mismo Irken que desafió hace casi tres años, no tenía una idea y si lo había estado siguiendo como Skoodge había dicho, esperaba fuera consciente de ello.

Al entrtar a su base ignoró a GIR que lloriqueaba por saber qué le había sucedido a Mary. Bajó junto con Skoodge al laboratorio quien sedó a Dwicky justo como Zim le había dicho que hiciera, lo dejó sobre una mesa de operaciones. Observó a Zim preparar una cápsula de recuperación.

-Skoodge ¿ves el artefacto que está ahí?- Preguntó señalando el lugar, su compañero asintió.

-Hay un líquido acuoso en uno de los contenedores, ten mucho cuidado… necesito que lo cargues dentro del artefacto como lo indico en el gráfico. ¡Computadora! Muéstrale al Invasor Skoodge el gráfico de Colapso Inminente- No importaba si Skoodge había renunciado al Imperio o si él era un exiliado, ambos seguían siendo Invasores desde su punto de vista y eso no cambiaría nunca.

-Sí amo.

El Irken miró maravillado y aterrado a la vez el arma que Zim había creado, de por sí él mismo había descubierto de mala gana que el agua era dañina para ellos… se enfocó en hacer lo que Zim le había pedido.

Zim llevó a Dib a una mesa donde lo descubrió para cortarle las ropas mal colocadas, comenzó a escanear su cuerpo en busca de daños y lesiones, necesitaba saber si el estado en que se encontraba era grave. Terminado el escaneo miró su cuerpo vagamente, se sonrojó un poco al verlo desnudo pero sacudió esas ideas de su mente, tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Tomó un líquido azulado de un estante y comenzó a embarrarlo en las heridas que le preocupaban, incluyendo su lastimado ano, ese líquido impediría infecciones y ayudaría a sanar esas heridas más rápido una vez dentro de la cápsula de recuperación.

Lo recostó dentro de la cápsula y conectó a su boca un tubo que le proporcionaría oxígeno. La cápsula sólo tenía una pequeña ventanilla que dejaba ver el rostro del chico, comenzó a llenarse de un líquido plasmático color magenta que cubrió a Dib de pies a cabeza.

-Skoodge, necesito que estés pendiente de sus signos vitales… también cuida a ese desagradable humano, no quiero sorpresas cuando regrese. Si tienes hambre hay comida en aquel contenedor, no aceptes nada que te ofrezca GIR.

El Irken asintió mientras veía al otro prepararse para marcharse, montó aquél artefacto a su espalda, parecía una gran mochila de campamento de acero reforzado con algún recubrimiento especial por parte del Irken. Había un espacio donde embonaba perfectamente su PAK y unos huecos que permitían la salida de sus extremidades biónicas por si era necesario usarlas.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Skoodge le había dado toda la información que había logrado recaudar sobre la base de operaciones de Tak y con un poco de ayuda de la tecnología Vortiana, logró infiltrarse dentro de la gran base por un acceso "oculto"sin ser detectado. Tak no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo amante de las grandes construcciones y si bien esta vez no se trataba de un puesto de salchichas gigantes, era una casona bastante hermosa… que lastima que no duraría mucho.

Se escurrió por uno de los corredores siendo cuidadoso de no caminar por el campo de visión de las cámaras de vigilancia. Se detuvo frente a una estatuilla al final del corredor, según lo que Skoodge le había dicho, esa era una entrada hacia su laboratorio principal.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la Irken cuando escuchó que el elevador detrás de ella abría sus puertas.

-¡Imposible!- Dio un ágil saltó hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de él - ¡Mimi ataca!

Ordenó casi histérica sin poder creer haber sido sorprendida en su propia base. Al instante apareció su unidad SIR por uno de los conductos, arremetió contra Zim con su garra mecánica esperando él retrocediera, pero no fue así. Ver a Tak… la culpable de la violación de "su" Dib, sólo lo había hecho enfurecer aún más si es que acaso eso era posible. Esperó en su lugar y cuando observó que Mimi se había acercado lo suficiente, desplegó sus patas mecánicas y con una de ellas atacó a la unidad SIR clavándola de lado a lado, desde la cabeza, saliendo entre sus mecánicas piernas como si de un empalamiento se tratara.

-¡Mimi!- Gritó Tak horrorizada al ver caer a su unidad SIR frente a ella destrozada y lanzando chispas.- ¡Pagarás por esto Zim!

Desplegó de igual forma sus patas biónicas y antes de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo disparó a Zim dos bolas de plasma que el Irken esquivó sin mayor problema. Trató de acercarse a ella y Tak arremetió con las extremidades biónicas superiores tratando de acertar algún golpe fatal en el cuerpo de Zim, sin éxito.

Zim se limitó a esquivar unos golpes más y finalmente cuando vio la oportunidad, tomó las extremidades superiores con sus manos y con ayuda de sus propias patas las cortó lanzándolas a la cara de su adversaria, aprovechando su descuido acto seguido, tomó las dos extremidades biónicas que le quedaban a la chica Irken tirando de ellas con fuerza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estampándola con brusquedad al suelo. De igual forma cortó esas patas dejándola casi indefensa.

-¡Ahhhh!- Soltó un grito cuando Zim clavó dos de sus extremidades biónicas a sus costados para levantarla y que quedaran cara a cara, en ese momento fue cuando notó finalmente lo alto que era ahora el Irken.

Zim sonrió satisfecho al observar el terror en sus ojos, no podía ser más perfecto.

-¿Cómo creciste tanto?- Escupió con dificultad mirándole ahora con odio.

-¿Te mencionaron Los Altos que soy un Irken defectuoso?, pues pasar tanto tiempo en este ambiente fue propicio para que mi PAK hiciera los ajustes necesarios para mi supervivencia en este entorno humano- Mencionó orgulloso.

-E-entiendo- Respondió sintiéndose humillada, no podía creer haber perdido contra él tan fácilmente.

-Pero no vine aquí para que hablemos de lo grandioso que soy, por mucho que me guste hacerlo… vine a aclarar algunas dudas...

-Hiaaaaaagh- Resopló al sentir que Zim la soltaba y cayó al piso de nuevo.- ¡Computado…!

Antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda a la computadora y alertarla del intruso, Zim se adelantó y disparó sus láseres a toda maquinaría visible, monitores, paneles y artefactos inutilizando su base por completo. Había humo, chispas y varios escombros por doquier, Tak veía aterrada a su alrededor, Zim acaba de destruir su última esperanza de salir victoriosa.

-Vamos Tak sólo vine a charlar… sé que estás aquí por una misión que te encomendaron Los Altos para poder darte el rango de Invasora, esa misión tiene que ver conmigo ¿o no?...- Preguntó fingiendo amabilidad, Tak se soprendió por lo bien informado que estaba, seguramente Skoodge tenía algo que ver con eso, los había visto juntos hace un par de horas.- Dime en qué consistía esa misión o juro que te arrancaré las antenas-. Advirtió cambiando su tono de voz a uno completamente amenazante.

-¿Y yo que gano con decirte?

-Tu vida… ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Bien… Mis Altos me mandaron a dar fin a tu exilio… debía aniquilarte, pero primero querían que me encargara de hacerte sufrir, querían verte miserable- Habló desinteresadamente, como si las palabras que decía no fueran la gran cosa. Zim chasqueó la lengua, esos desgraciados lamentarían el día que decidieron eso.

-Sé que tú ordenaste al estúpido humano, atacar al Dib… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó mirándola con infinito desprecio, si los irkens pudieran matar con sus simples miradas, Tak ya estaría muerta.

-Te estuve siguiendo algunos días, el humano parecía interesarte… además él me lo debía, te ayudó a arruinar mi plan… él y su estúpida hermana…

-Que gran error Tak. Eres taaan estúpida, Irken miserable- Escupió Zim con rabia. Había escuchado lo que quería escuchar y eso era suficiente.

-De qué…

-Los Altos son unos imbéciles, esos malditos siempre mienten, no habrás creído que de verdad te harían Invasora porque sí… Los Cerebros de Control son los encargados de dar el rango y sólo lo hacen después de pasar las pruebas ¿No sabías eso o sí?… después de todo ni siquiera te has graduado como soldado élite, las reglas que imponen los Cerebros de Control son irrefutables.

-Pero ellos…

-¡Estúpida!... pero no te preocupes, cuando Los Altos ya no estén, todo será diferente- Dijo Zim mientras tomaba una especie de rifle que desprendió de la caja que llevaba a sus espaldas.

-De qué estás hablando Zim y... ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó asustada al notar que era apuntada directamente con esa cosa.

-Frente a ti tienes al fututo… ¡Más Alto Zim! y el arma que me ayudará a tomar el Imperio- Tomó una pose gloriosa y su risa estalló estruendosamente ante la cara desencajada de la Irken.

-Es una lástima que no estarás ahí para verlo… dije que perdonaría tu vida si me decías en qué consistía la misión… pero lo que le hiciste al Dib es aparte y debes pagar por ello- Dicho esto activó su arma la cual comenzó a resplandecer con un color azul, al disparar la Irken quedó cubierta en…

-¿Agua?- Preguntó extrañada al sentir como comenzaba a quemar su piel el líquido, Zim estaba loco si creía que podía hacer algo contra la armada con un poco de agua.

-Algo así- Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada al observar como comenzaba a desprenderse la piel de la Irken rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto Zim?!- Gritó aterrada mientras veía como la piel se le desprendía y caía al piso. Comenzó a gritar desesperada cuando sus ojos se deshicieron y quedó ciega, cuando sintió que su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo carcomido. Zim la miró agonizar lentamente hasta que no hubo más movimiento, sólo el sonido de sus restos en una especie de ebullición.

Era hora de poner en marcha su plan, no esperaría a que Los Más Altos enviaran a alguien más para aniquilarlo, pero primero debía hacerse cargo del Dib y del estúpido humano que lo había profanado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Ehmm este… Herz siempre pone un comentario aquí lo sé. Aunque esta vez no encontré notas al pie en su cuaderno, supongo se le olvidó. Aunque no la culpen, no lo menciona pero le agarró una bronconeumonía que terminó en neumonía lobular y la verdad si la está pasando bastante mal con eso. _

_**Pero ya saben, dejen comentarios!**__ eso siempre le da gusto. _

_Además se esforzó, a mí me gustó mucho el capítulo dos en uno… mientras transcribía no podía quitar esta cara O.O Sé que le dolió matar a Tak, la adora, pero tomando en cuenta que no le importó matar a Zim y a Dib (que son sus consentidos) en su otro Fic, la verdad ya ni me sorprende. _

_Mi Herz espero haber publicado el capítulo correctamente, me confundí un poco en el procedimiento. Y no fue una molestia lo hice con gusto ya sabes, gracias a ti por confiarme tu libreta sagrada. _

_-Kat-Ferrea _


	8. Sólo dilo

_Es un gusto saludarlos nuevamente, lamento la demora. Sin pretextos, simplemente diré que mi salud está casi restablecida y por lo mismo he andado muy inquieta haciendo de todo (sin abusar claro, para evitar recaídas) por lo que no me había concentrado mucho en escribir. Pero… ¡no más! Aquí dejo el capítulo como debe de ser, un dos en uno como el anterior para que no noten el retraso, espero. _

_Oh sí, lamento informarles que hasta aquí llegaron los momentos DADR… pero ánimo que empieza lo ZADR. _

* * *

_flakyrules 123- Jajaja no te preocupes, suele pasar eso de olvidar la contraseña. Excelente, único… ¿enserio? Hey muchas gracias por esas palabras nena y en este capítulo tendremos más ZADR sin lugar a dudas, espero te guste._

_Kuinz- ¿Abandonarlos? Jamás, no al menos sin terminar esta historia. ¿Llegando a su fin? Sí, en efecto, esté Fic está llegando a su fin. Me alegra que todo te tomara por sorpresa, esa era la idea pero ya va siendo hora de que todo tome su rumbo. Por cierto ¡Gracias! No es la gran cosa mi foto de perfil pero me alegra que te guste jaja XD_

_Riuke Kyodaine- No te preocupes yo entiendo y me alegra que dejaras review esta vez. Ufff otra chica que se me hace fan del DADR… oh vaya, eso me emociona, muchas gracias por tanto amor, me siento amada y es una sensación extraña… y no llores, aquí está la continuación ¡Saludos!_

_Laura- ¡Sí! Ya era hora de que Zim tomara medidas al respecto. El ultrajado fue Dib esta vez, pero fue vengado. Que bien que disfrutaras el capítulo anterior, espero este no sea la excepción, besos y abrazos para ti también._

* * *

**No temas no hay cuidado, no te culpo del pasado…**

**CAPÍTULO 8. Sólo dilo**

Estaba inquieto, caminaba de lado a lado por el laboratorio revisando periódicamente a los dos humanos que estaban bajo su supervisión. Corroboraba la hora constantemente para verificar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida, pensaba seriamente en ir a buscarle, pero no quería arriesgarse a que a alguno de los humanos le pasara algo, tenía que cumplir con éxito la orden que había recibido de Zim.

-No importa, una hora más e iré a buscarlo- Dijo convencido a la vez que azotaba su puño contra su palma abierta en un gesto decidido.

Eran las 3:15 de la mañana, ya habían pasado varias horas desde su partida a la base de Tak, aquello le había parecido una misión suicida desde un principio, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza de verle entrar por la puerta victorioso, él sabía que Zim siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya y esperaba esta no fuera la excepción, además… contaba con un arma poderosa, él mismo reconocía lo brillante y letal de aquella creación.

Se sentó un momento ante los monitores mientras saboreaba unos nachos que había obtenido del contenedor que Zim le había señalado antes de partir, que por cierto, de momento no había señales de la unidad SIR de su camarada. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes relajándose un poco y disfrutando el sabor de las frituras en su boca, pero justo cuando al fin comenzaba a olvidarse de la tensión el sonido de una alarma hizo que se pusiera en guardia y que los nachos terminaran en el suelo.

-El humano está despertando- Informó la computadora mostrando en pantalla el estado actual del chico, pero Skoodge no le prestó atención, salió corriendo hacia la estancia de recuperación para verificar lo dicho.

Al llegar pudo notar a través de la ventanilla que el joven lo miraba, podría decirse que entre aterrado y furioso, escuchaba también fuertes golpeteos metálicos producidos seguramente por sus puños y rodillas. Al menos el chico no se había arrancado el tubo que le proporcionaba oxígeno o si no hubiera tenido que destruir la cápsula para sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente.

-¡Computadora sácalo de ahí!- Ordenó apretando dientes y puños en señal de nerviosismo, eso era exactamente lo que temía, que el humano despertara antes de que Zim llegara, ahora ¿Qué le diría?

El líquido fue drenado y la cápsula cambió su posición vertical a una horizontal para posteriormente abrir su tapa, Dib se enderezó de inmediato y arrancó el tubo de su boca que se adentraba por su faringe cerca del esófago, casi vomita ante la sensación que aquello le produjo pero se contuvo y trató de normalizar su respiración para finalmente de un brinco salir de aquella cápsula.

Sintió una brisa fría chocar contra su piel y fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de su desnudez, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna para cubrir lo esencial de la mirada de aquel Irken regordete que estaba a escasos dos metros de él. Este observó hacia un costado y el joven dirigió su mirada al mismo punto encontrando su bata doblada sobre una repisa. La tomó de inmediato y se cubrió con ella abotonando hasta el último de los botones; para ese punto su piel y cabello ya estaban completamente secos, los restos de la substancia plasmática se habían evaporado. El alienígena le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad no parecía peligroso ni mal intencionado por lo que Dib cambió su pose a una más relajada.

-Tú claramente eres un Irken…ahora dime ¿quién eres y por qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó con voz fuerte pero sin mostrarse agresivo.

-Mi nombre es Scoodge y yo no fui quien te trajo aquí, ese fue Zim- Respondió con calma al notar que el chico no reaccionaba como pensó que lo haría, si hasta había pensado en sedarlo si le daba problemas, afortunadamente no era el caso.

-¿Zim?...- Dib sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos cuando una serie de recuerdos comenzó a bombardearlo, lo último que recordaba era haber recargado su cabeza en los muslos de Zim en busca de un poco de confort antes de desmayarse. Se estremeció cuando su mente trajo de vuelta lo sucedido y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco, mordió su labio con fuerza mientras sus piernas temblaban levemente.

-Tranquilo todo… todo está bien ahora- Le habló el de piel verde con voz gentil mientras tomaba sus manos y las bajaba de su cabeza hacia sus costados, suponía lo que el chico estaba pensando y él trataría de desviar esos pensamientos lo más posible.

-Estás en la base de Zim, aunque de momento no se encuentra- Le habló de nuevo una vez captada su atención. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia el laboratorio principal para sentarlo donde él había estado descansado momentos antes. El joven entrecerraba sus ojos en un esfuerzo por enfocar lo que le rodeaba ya que no tenía sus lentes, aun así, de lo que podía distinguir era suficiente para darse cuenta de que el laboratorio se veía muy diferente a como él lo recordaba.

Skoodge lo miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, si antes el joven parecía triste, ahora se veía mucho peor y no podía culparlo por eso, si bien no comprendía a la perfección aquel ataque… sexual según tenía entendido… bueno, él también se habría asustado mucho si alguien se hubiera atrevido a tocarle de aquella forma, por lo que de alguna manera mostraba empatía hacia Dib.

Vio como comenzaba a tocarse en algunos sitios, estaba revisando su cuerpo en busca de las lesiones resultantes de aquel ataque, pero no había nada ahí, ni un moretón, ni un rasguño, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquella violación no hubiera ocurrido, pero el dolor emocional era muy real y era suficiente para recordarle que lo que había sucedido era un hecho.

-¡Cabezón estás vivo!- Se escuchó decir al alegre robot. Skoodge y Dib se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz para encontrarse con Zim que venía saliendo de un conducto tubular con GIR sobre su cabeza.

-¡Quítate de mi cabeza GIR!- Ordenó visiblemente molesto mientras el robotito obedecía tan sólo para irse corriendo a abrazar a Dib.

-Estaba preocupado Mary, pensé que estabas muerto pero el amo ya me explicó que no y eso me alegra porque preparé muchos waffles- Se le restregaba en el pecho al chico como un gatito, Dib tan sólo lo miró confundido no muy seguro de qué decir.

-Zim estaba preocupado, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte- Skoodge trataba de encontrar en la mirada del otro alguna señal de lo sucedido pero su gesto era indescifrable. -¿Qué sucedió?

Avanzó hacia ellos con paso lento, sin decir nada, cuando estuvo cerca arrojó a los pies de Skoodge un PAK con círculos morados ennegrecidos que ya ni soltaba chispas.

-Mataste a Tak…- Dijo en apenas un susurro sin poder ocultar horror y sorpresa en su mirada.

Dib tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había escuchado y lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Tak también estaba en la Tierra? Y ese otro Irken, Skoodge; entonces sus sospechas debían ser ciertas, Zim había iniciado su plan para conquistar la Tierra ¿o no?, si era así, desde cuándo había vuelto a tener contacto con el Imperio Irken ¿acaso le habían dado otra oportunidad de demostrar su valor como invasor? Y en todo caso ¿por qué matar a su aliada? Eso era terrible.

-Ella se lo merecía y lo sabes… ¡No debió meterse con el Gran Zim!- Habló finalmente mostrando un diabólico brillo en los ojos que denotaba gran orgullo pero que no duró mucho cuando el humano al fin intervino.

-¡Tú y yo no hemos terminado Zim!... no sé qué estés planeando pero voy a detenerte si hace falta- Se puso de píe con GIR aun sujeto a su estómago, llenándose de valor de nuevo; no podía permitirse flaquear, debía defender su hogar, su Tierra y a los estúpidos humanos que vivían en ella, defendería todo lo que le importaba aunque tuviera que enfrentarse contra lo que más amaba… contra Zim.

Y ahí estaba el Dib que el invasor conocía, encarándole con fuerza, amenazante y con esa mirada ámbar que parecía arder en fuego en ese momento. Y Dib no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando en un movimiento rápido GIR fue arrancado de su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por el Invasor que le sostenía ahora en un fuerte abrazo.

-Zim…- Dijo su nombre en un suave susurro sin saber si corresponder aquel abrazo o no, todo era tan extraño.

-Ahora entiendo porque odias todo de mi… no podría ser de otra forma, todo ha sido mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, todos te hacen daño por mi causa- Comenzó a balbucear apretando aquel cuerpo con más fuerza y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-A qué te refieres Zim, una vez más no te entiendo… además, eso a ti… ¿desde cuándo te importa?- Preguntó con frialdad pero sin ánimos de ofender. Zim finalizó aquel abrazo y sin apartarse lo miró a los ojos, sabía lo que el humano le estaba recriminando.

-Debemos hablar… de todo- Respondió serio mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del pálido rostro en un gesto cariñoso, cosa que desconcertó al humano por completo.

-GIR no sé qué sea un waffle pero me gustaría probarlos en este momento- Llamó Skoodge la atención del robot suponiendo debía dejarlos solos para hablar, el mencionado lo miró alegre y se lo llevó hacia un elevador.

Quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido producido por algunas máquinas y en el caso de Zim que poseía un oído agudo, podía escuchar su corazón latir con tanta fuerza como el del humano, ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Te escucho- Dijo finalmente el de ojos miel tomando asiento nuevamente, no tenía idea de lo que escucharía, pero esperaba de verdad que fuera algo bueno, ya que tenía tantas dudas.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Dib arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la boca, esa era una excelente pregunta así que rápidamente analizó sus ideas tratando de ordenar las prioridades. Tenía su primera pregunta y dependiendo de la respuesta… lo demás no importaría ya.

- ¿Por qué robaste parte del proyecto de mi padre? Dijiste que no te interesaba conquistar la Tierra, pero ahora me entero de la presencia de otros Irkens, como Tak y… su ¿muerte?... no me consta que sea verdad tu supuesto desinterés.

-Desconfiado como siempre… humano cabezón- Dijo un tanto ofendido, pero le agradaba al menos saber que el chico estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

-Como sabes no he tenido contacto con mi gente desde que los Altos me dijeron la verdad de mi supuesta misión… condenándome al exilio en este estúpido planeta, por lo que me las tuve que arreglar solo para conseguir suvenires y continuar con uno que otro proyecto. Robé parte del proyecto de tu padre porque fue la base para elaborar mi propio plan, además los Laboratorios Membrana eran los únicos con la tecnología de desarrollo que a mí me hacía falta, no tenía otra opción.

-¿En qué consiste ese plan Zim?- Dib le miraba con intensidad, con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Ves el artefacto que cargo a la espalda?- Comenzó a desmontarlo para colocarlo frente a él.

-¡No lo había notado!... ¿Es broma cierto?- Notorio sarcasmo. Zim lo ignoró.

-Esto es mi plan… pero no tiene nada que ver con tu planeta sino con el mío y Tak fue convenientemente para mí y desafortunadamente para ella… el sujeto de prueba- El Irken no se mostraba arrepentido pero tampoco satisfecho, por el contrario parecía bastante enfadado.

-Entonces planeas vengarte de tu raza ¿no es así?

-No exactamente pero sí, me gustaría entrar en más detalles pero es algo que no te concierne Dib-larva.

Mordió sus labios aun no muy convencido, pero lo que acababa de escuchar tenía bastante sentido, después de todo era consciente de lo mucho que a Zim le había afectado la noticia de su exilio y la gran mentira de sus líderes, además de que la relación entre él y Tak no había quedado en los mejores términos, pero ¿matarla?... entonces ¿pensaba asesinar a toda una raza con ese diminuto artefacto? Por más que quisiera conocer los detalles a fondo, si el alíen no quería hablar de eso, podía dejarlo de lado… de momento. Aclarado ese asunto, ahora estaba listo para las siguientes preguntas, aquellas que le resultaban increíblemente importantes y en el fondo le daban algo de esperanza, pero no quería ilusionarse al respecto.

-Ahora te haré tres preguntas que supongo se relacionan entre si… ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?... ¿Por…por qué me besaste en el laboratorio?... y finalmente, ¿Por qué me ayudaste… desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?- Esta última pregunta la hizo mientras miraba su cuerpo aparentemente inmaculado con mucha tristeza.

Zim movió sus antenas de forma graciosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sabía que esas preguntas vendrían pero no tenía las respuestas precisas, lo diría tal cual lo sentía, no había otra forma.

-Fui a tu casa porque detecté una señal Irken cerca de la misma ¡Tak! y quería asegurarme de que tú y tu escalofriante hermana se encontraran bien- Al decir esto notó como Dib bajaba un poco la mirada por lo que se apresuró a seguir hablando.- Y sobre el por qué te besé, ya te lo había dicho…no lo sé-.

Dib estuvo a punto de protestar pero recordó lo dicho por Xanya "¿Acaso no te has preguntado si Zim es capaz de sentir amor o deseo?". Entonces se guardó sus palabras al notar que Zim se acercaba a él y se hincaba en el piso recargando sus brazos sobre sus muslos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo de esa forma, se alegraba de que la bata fuera larga y cubriera buena parte.

-De verdad no lo sé, yo no había sentido algo así… tú tienes algo extraño humano, provocas sensaciones raras en Zim. Desde hace tiempo es así… pero últimamente es más fuerte y no puedo explicarlo y yo… por eso es que me importa lo que te pase y…

-¿Sientes algo por mí? , pero amas a mi hermana ¿qué puedes sentir por mí entonces?- Le emocionaban aquellas palabras que salían de la boca del invasor, pero a la vez esa era la parte que aún no terminaba de comprender; guardó silencio y esperó atento la respuesta, Zim le miraba de forma indefensa, como si le hubiera desarmado.

-Yo no amo a tu hermana, no creo sentir por ella algo más que respeto y quizá afecto…

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó curioso y más confundido que antes. Zim respiró profundo tratando de controlar el mar de emociones que se le venía encima.

-Verás, hace algunos años traté de experimentar el afecto humano con Tak, aunque como comprenderás, no resultó bien puesto que ella era otro Irken…

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Dib no pudo evitar sonreír, su "intento de noviazgo" con Tak le había parecido tan divertido en ese entonces.

-¡Hey no te burles cabezón!- Se quejó Zim con una sonrisa pero de inmediato recuperó su semblante serio.

-¿Entonces?

-Hace poco, decidí retomar aquella investigación, ese tipo de relaciones afectivas parece ser común entre tu especie… no sé por qué lo hice realmente, quizá porque creí que podría encontrarle respuesta a ciertas sensaciones que había experimentado antes… contigo, cuando creí que habías cambiado.

-¿Te refieres a la vez que decidí alejarme de las investigaciones paranormales y probar la ciencia real al lado de mi padre?- Preguntó Dib curioso_. (Sí, me refiero a Mopiness of Doom)_ Eso ahora sí tenía sentido, de hecho él también se había sentido extraño respecto al Irken desde ese entonces, fue en aquella ocasión que se dio cuenta de que no lo odiaba tanto como creía.

-Sí, pero aquello estaba mal, yo te odiaba, pero te odiaba por Zim ser idiota y orgulloso, porque me sentí herido cuando descubrí tus estúpidas cámaras en mi base, al saber que habías sido testigo de mi humillación- Lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrada, se puso de pie y lo miró desde su posición con resentimiento.

-Lo lamento… estuvo mal que lo hiciera…

-¡No! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú eres el que tiene el derecho de odiarme, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa, te han herido por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? No compre…- Antes de que continuara Zim le interrumpió para seguir hablando, no quería tocar ese tema delicado, no todavía, no sin terminar de aclarar lo que había entre él y Gaz.

-Al retomar el experimento necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas, tenía varios candidatos pero decidí que tu hermanita era la adecuada por varias razones, además el hecho de que conociera mi secreto, resultaba benéfico. Pero al final caí en cuenta de que la razón más poderosa por la que la había escogido, eran sus ojos, tan parecidos a los tuyos- Dicho esto se inclinó un poco quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara del oji-miel, observándolo con sus hermosos orbes entre rosados y rojos, las joyas más extrañas que el humano hubiera visto.

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, traté de ocultar lo que sentía utilizando como excusa el falso odio que fingía sentir por ti… Pero fue inevitable seguir ignorándolo cuando tú… me tocaste, cuando sentí tu mano en mi… antena y fue la sensación más extraña… no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, pero odio no es.

Las mejillas de Zim tenían un tono púrpura bastante extraño, decir aquello le resultaba incómodo. Dib por su parte no podía contener su alegría, por tanto tiempo creyó que el ser más importante en su vida le odiaba cuando ahora admitía sentir todo lo contrario, pero su alegría se esfumó al pensar en su hermana, ella parecía querer al Irken, no sabía si lo amaba pero de que sentía un afecto fuerte por él, de eso no tenía duda.

-Oh Gaz- Pronunció suavemente desviando la mirada.

-Debo aclarar las cosas con ella…

-Va a matarte- Dijo Dib con una leve sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza.

-Ya no le tengo miedo a tu escalofriante hermana Dib-larva, creo que puedo con una humana… pero esa no es la idea, de verdad quiero hablar con ella y decirle que tú eres el humano que yo quiero, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo y me odies tanto.

-Tú me quieres- Se puso de pie cuando los acontecimientos recientes lo golpearon de golpe, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.- Yo… ¡Que idiota!

Gritó furioso, su rostro se tornó sombrío mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro, apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Zim preocupado sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¿Sabes?... tienes razón al decir que yo no te quiero Zim, en eso estamos de acuerdo - Le dijo en un susurro, sin mirarle, el Irken cerró sus ojos para no verlo, esas palabras dolían.

-Yo te amo…- Finalizó encorvándose un poco para poder apoyar su frente con la de Zim, éste abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, estaban muy cerca… inhalando el aliento del otro, sus corazones acelerándose poco a poco. Cerró nuevamente los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de su humano sobre los suyos, no se movían, tan sólo disfrutaban el contacto de la boca del otro. Dib se separó finalmente y miró a un costado.

-Todo salió tan mal… que idiota soy, pero no me di cuenta de tus señales.

-¿De qué hablas?-Acortó la distancia una vez más y lo obligó a juntar sus frentes de nuevo, aquella pose le gustaba.

-Quería darte celos… no soportaba la idea de verte con mi hermana, utilicé a Dwicky para molestarte en un principio pero después creí que podría olvidarte con él…

-Pues lograste molestarme, no me gustó verlo besarte… entonces somos unos idiotas- Recargó su cabeza de nuevo entre su cuello y hombro y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez sintió los brazos del humano a su alrededor. Eso de los abrazos le gustaba mucho, el afecto humano era algo placentero después de todo.

-Y al final todo me salió mal… él me mintió, él… me violó- Su voz volvió a quebrarse y las lágrimas resbalaron libremente hasta la cabeza de Zim quemándolo un poco, pero este no se separó a pesar de ello.

-Eso no debió ser así… eso fue mi culpa- Susurró de nuevo haciendo que Dib se separara para mirarlo.

-Otra vez te hechas la culpa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa?... no es así, yo tomé las decisiones…

-Sígueme- Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, pero Dib seguía en su lugar estático. Entonces lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó consigo.

-Traté de asesinarlo a él pero Skoodge me detuvo y me convenció de no hacerlo después de explicarme lo sucedido… entonces la asesiné a ella por ser la responsable de que él te tocara- Dib lo escuchaba mientras caminaban hacia una puerta, no entendía de qué hablaba Zim.

La puerta se abrió y confiado siguió al Irken dentro de la habitación, una luz blanca inundó la misma y Dib miró con horror a su atacante, al profesor Dwicky recostado sobre una mesa aparentemente dormido con dos pequeños tubos que se introducían por sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Su horror fue reemplazado por odio, su mirada era dura, ya no estaba indefenso, por el contrario deseaba enfrentar a su atacante.

-Lo traje aquí para ponerlo a tu disposición, su vida dependerá de lo que tú decidas después de conocer la verdad, si aun sabiendo la verdad decides que no te interesa, lo mataré inmediatamente- Respondió con desinterés, por su parte ya lo habría matado pero al parecer aquel ser humano había sido importante para Dib, dejaría que el chico decidiera… si decidía dejarlo con vida entonces él interferiría, ya tenía una solución, después de todo su Dib no era ningún asesino ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué mataste a Tak?- Preguntó serio sin dejar de ver de forma fulminante al que era su violador.

-Tak regresó para terminar conmigo, fue enviada por Los Altos… pero antes de hacerlo le encomendaron la misión de hacerme sufrir primero… Mejor ella se dio cuenta de que tú eras importante para mí, por lo que comenzó a seguirte, a ti y a ese humano.

-Por eso dices que fue tu culpa…

-Sí, también quería vengarse de ti por haberme ayudado a derrotarla. ¿Recuerdas qué podía hacer que los humanos hicieran lo que quisiera con algún tipo de habilidad hipnótica?

-Sí, aparentemente Gaz y yo fuimos la excepción.

-Utilizó su habilidad en este humano… Tak era muy inteligente, debió investigar formas de lastimarte y descubrió que la violación era la más correcta… leí que la violación es un acto atroz, la peor humillación que puede recibir una persona.

-Él estaba muy raro cuando llegó al salón a dar clases… lo noté diferente- Decía Dib recordando la última hora de clases de ese Lunes.

-Así es, ahora sabes porque asesiné a Tak… ¿Entonces qué procede Dib-mono?- Zim se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, el chico se acercó tambaleante hasta el hombre y lo miró de forma diferente, ya no con odio, sino con tristeza y preocupación.

-Cuando se acercó de nuevo a mí… parecía confundido, estaba preocupado…parecía no recordar nada.

-Eso es porque no recordaba lo que había pasado, acababa de salir de aquél trance…pero eventualmente recordará lo que pasó- Escupió con rabia mientras cambiaba sus guantes y comenzaba a preparar algunas herramientas.

-Esto es tan confuso… él dijo que me quería, que había regresado por mí… entonces todo eso fue verdad, creí que no, pero… hablaba enserio- Sonrió.- Pero ya no importa lo hecho, hecho está y no hay forma de corregirlo, puedo perdonarlo a él pero no aceptar lo que sucedió…

-Bien- Dicho esto Zim arrancó los tubos y en un movimiento rápido le inyectó vía intravenosa 3 mililitros de una sustancia verde brillante.

-¡Detente Zim!- Gritó Dib abalanzándose sobre él pero ya era tarde.

-¡Eh! …Tranquilo humano, no voy a matarlo. Sólo borraré su memoria.

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que no querrías que lo matara, pero entonces borraré de su memoria lo que te hizo, no recordara haberte tocado, no recordara nada de ti… lo he arreglado todo- Dijo mientras continuaba preparando el material para dicho propósito.

-Zim… ¿no recordará nada de mí?- Aquello era tan radical.

-Así es y eso es decisión mía, no recordará nada de ti, como si no te hubiera conocido nunca… he hablado con los Plookesianos y vendrán por él, seguirá en su viaje por el espacio y todo eso así que no deberías preocuparte… le quité el gas que lo mantenía dormido, ya está despertando- Dicho esto Zim siguió con lo suyo.

En efecto el hombre comenzaba a moverse, Dib se apartó dudoso, sintió un poco de miedo cuando sus ojos se abrieron, pero recordó la verdad que Zim le acababa de revelar por lo que no dudó ya en acercarse. Dwicky miró a su alrededor asustándose al encontrar al Irken de espaldas y al sentir el metal bajo su cuerpo. Se enderezó de inmediato pero el de piel verde lo ignoró así que decidió jugársela e intentar huir, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se topó con la mirada ámbar del chico amante de lo paranormal.

-Dib ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sonrió al verlo, pero escenas de lo ocurrido le obligaron a esquivar su mirada.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo… antes de que… no importa- Calló sin revelar más.

-Yo no quería lastimarte, enserio…

-Lo sé… ya no importa- Respondió acercándose más y mirando la frustración en los ojos del hombre.

-Yo de verdad no quería lastimarte, jamás lo haría… no sé por qué lo hice- Estiró su mano para tocar el rostro del chico arrepintiéndose en el último momento, Dib al notarlo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé… tú no me lastimarías- Dijo aguantando el llanto, no quería mostrarse débil de nuevo, ya no. El mayor correspondía y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-De verdad no sé qué me pasó, perdóname… perdóname…- Decía el hombre sin soltarlo, su voz lastimera, sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto y la culpabilidad de sus actos, se detestaba, se detestaba tanto. Zim ya tenía todo preparado y miraba la escena de brazos cruzados casi indiferente, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era acabar con eso y apartarlo de su Dib.

-Yo sé, te perdono Dwicky- Se separó del mencionado y se forzó a sonreírle lo mejor que pudo, aunque costara trabajo sus palabras eran sinceras. El hombre lo miró y trató de sonreírle de igual forma aun a sabiendas de que nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos, él mismo jamás se perdonaría por lo ocurrido, aunque no era muy consciente en si de ello.

-Desearía jamás haber regresado a la Tierra… desearía que nunca hubieras entrado a mi oficina y sobretodo, desearía jamás haberme enamorado de ti… así jamás te hubiera hecho daño.

-¡Así será!- Exclamó Zim y sin previo aviso le propició una gran descarga en la nuca con una especie de tubo que yacía conectado a una máquina, Dwicky cayó inconsciente. Dib trató de acercarse para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Computadora saca al Dib de aquí! Sabes a donde llevarlo- Ordenó mientras acomodaba al profesor sobre la mesa y le colocaba un casco que le cubría cabeza y cara.

-¡Zim!- Gritó enfadado cuando unos tentáculos metálicos provenientes de alguna parte lo arrastraron fuera del lugar, la puerta se cerró y él seguía sujeto por las piernas siendo arrastrado a gran velocidad por el suelo hacia un lugar desconocido. Escuchó otra compuerta abrirse y sintió como era elevado para finalmente ser arrojado con fuerza, cerró los ojos al saber que su cuerpo impactaría contra algo, el suelo probablemente, pero su sorpresa fue grande al sentir que caía sobre una superficie suave y bastante cómoda. Abrió sus ojos y se enderezó de golpe para observar el lugar, los tentáculos ya no estaban.

El lugar era bastante pequeño e iluminado por una tenue luz púrpura, él yacía sentado sobre una especie de cama en forma ovalada, el colchón era negro, sin cobijas o sábanas, sin almohada. Había dos pares repisas de cristal a los costados con ciertos objetos, al enfocar mejor pudo observar que en una de ellas se encontraban unos lentes… ¡sus lentes!, se estiró para tomarlos y se los colocó… así estaba mejor, le apretaban un poco, recordaba haber perdido unos anteojos hace unos años en una pelea con Zim, estaba seguro de que eran esos, no podía creer que el Irken los guardara, sonrió ante eso y se los retiró de nuevo.

-Esta debe ser su habitación- Se dejó caer en el suave colchón que se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, no podía creer que existiera algo tan cómodo.

-Borrará su memoria… es lo mejor, esto no debió pasar, estará feliz de regreso al espacio sin recordar nada de esto, vi los videos de sus viajes y sonaba tan feliz…me alegro por ti, Dwicky, espero yo también poder olvidar- Susurró algo entristecido comenzando a relajarse, se sentía cansado y decidió entregarse a ese sueño abrasador, ya que sabía no podía ir a ningún lado.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-¿Estás bien humano?... ¡Humano!... ¡DESPIERTA HUMANO APESTOSO!

Abrió los ojos para mirar al Irken que estaba sobre él, apoyando sus manos en la cama y mirándole directamente.

-¿Qué haces Zim? Quítate- Respondió sonrojado y el Irken bajó de la cama para permitirle que se enderezara.

-Me preocupé al verte ahí tirado, pensé que te sentías mal, además veo que aún estás herido, se supone debiste recuperarte en la cápsula- Decía Zim mientras tocaba con su mano enguantada una zona amoratada en el muslo del chico.

-¡Tonto! Esto fue obra de tu computadora cuando me trajo aquí arrastrando, por cierto ¿Por qué me trajo a tu recámara?

-Ya veo, entonces estás bien… Te trajo aquí porque pensé que estarías cómodo- Se acercó de nuevo a él, lo miraba de arriba abajo con detenimiento, comenzó a desabrochar la bata dejando al descubierto la piel blanca, Dib tardó en reaccionar pero cuando comenzó a dejar su abdomen al descubierto al fin lo hizo retirando la mano con brusquedad para cubrirse nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con la cara completamente roja, Zim se molestó ante eso.

-Quiero revisarte para estar seguro de que tu recuperación fue exitosa, ahora déjame continuar- Retiró los brazos del chico y miró su suave pecho descubierto, libre de marcas o imperfecciones, sonrió satisfecho.

-Vaya excusa, ¡déjame estoy bien!- Reclamó forcejeando en vano, Zim le triplicaba la fuerza. _(Yo sé que han notado la gran fuerza que muestra Zim a lo largo de la serie)_

-¡Cierra la boca!- Respondió valiéndose de una sola mano para sujetar sus muñecas y con la otra desabrochar un botón más dejando al descubierto el abdomen, comenzó a presionar suavemente sus costados y bajo su pecho.

-¡Zim basta!- Respondió ahora sí furioso logrando captar la atención del Irken quien lo soltó.

-Estás muy bien, tu costilla sanó perfectamente- Dijo serio caminando hacia los pies de la cama.

-¿Mi costilla?- Dib ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Sí, tenías una costilla rota, pero parece no haber problema… abre las piernas- Pidió con amabilidad tratando de controlarse, no podía negar que tener a Dib así lo ponía sumamente nervioso, pero no mentía al decir que necesitaba asegurarse de su completa recuperación.

-¡Estás loco!- Resopló aún colorado cerrando sus piernas. –Eso si no, no quiero que me veas ahí, de seguro ya estoy bien.

-Oh vamos ya te vi desnudo cuando llegué a tu casa ¿recuerdas? Y yo fui el que te trajo aquí, el que te revisó y el que te metió a esa cápsula- Dijo Zim ya un poco desesperado y mirando divertido la reacción del humano ante lo dicho, no podría estar más rojo.

-Yo… pero es que… bueno sí pero… yo…- Estaba nervioso y avergonzado, el hecho de que Zim lo hubiera visto desnudo lo desconcertó por completo. Zim con ayuda de sus extremidades biónicas lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente y aprovechó para abrirle las piernas.

-Déjame mirar- Zim no pudo evitar que un tono purpura invadiera su rostro al ver aquella zona de Dib, los genitales del chico eran definitivamente diferentes a los suyos. Trató de concentrarse y separó más sus piernas para exponer su entrada, estaba tan lesionada cuando la miró por primera vez, ahora el pequeño círculo parecía tener un aspecto normal.

Dib tragó saliva, por Mercurio que aquello era extraño, no podía evitar que algunas de las fantasías eróticas que había tenido sobre Zim acudieran a su mente y no ayudó para nada el hecho de que éste se aventuró a posar su dedo sobre su entrada.

-Ahh- Gimió suavemente sin poder evitarlo, las antes de Zim se elevaron al instante.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó preocupado retirando su dedo.

-No es eso… yo…-Comenzaba a agitarse.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta pero esta vez moviendo su dedo en círculos sobre su entrada, aquello fue demasiado provocándole una erección.

-Mmmm….ah- Gimió de tal forma que Zim no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Dib se sentó de inmediato colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas para cubrir su erección.

- Que demonios…- Estaba agitado y no pudo evitar sobar suavemente su miembro duro sobre la tela ante la atenta mirada del alíen.

-Se te paró…

-Cállate- Dijo avergonzado apretando sus piernas.- ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera si me tocabas de esa forma?

-…

-Solo déjame- Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, se recostó de lado adoptando una posición fetal, miró como este se quitaba las botas para subir y recostarse a su lado.

-Dib-larva, puedo hacerte lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Puedo borrar tu memoria también, puedo hacerte olvidar lo que te pasó.

Dib cerró sus ojos unos instantes y respiró profundamente, debía admitir que aquella era una propuesta bastante tentadora, pero no era lo que quería, fingir que nada había pasado no era la solución, no quería olvidar la ayuda de Zim, no quería olvidar su plática ni el momento que estaban teniendo justo ahora.

-Todo pasa y todo queda, pero lo nuestro es pasar… pasar haciendo camino, camino sobre la mar- Se limitó a responder mirando los ojos de su invasor.

-¿Debo entender eso como un no?- Preguntó confundido moviendo sus antenas, Dib le miraba con seriedad pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el movimiento de estas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida siempre ha estado llena de dolor… pero bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, creo que ese ha sido mi caso.

-Entonces es un no… hmm ¿qué te causa risa?

-Tus antenas- Dib no pudo contener su curiosidad y llevó sus dedos a una atrapándola entre sus yemas.

Zim se tensó de inmediato al recordar la sensación que le había causado el humano antes al hacer eso. Dib comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hasta la base donde recorrió la longitud de regreso, disfrutando la extraña sensación aterciopelada; no esperaba que se sintieran de esa forma ya que no parecían tener dicha textura.

-Prrrrr-Ronroneó suavemente cuando el humano llegó a la punta y la estrujó entre sus dedos. Dib no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo, eso sí que era nuevo. Entonces recordó que Zim le había mencionado haber experimentado "algo" cuando tocó una de sus antenas, así que no pudo evitar continuar tocándola con más intensidad.

-¿Te gusta esto?- Preguntó suavemente a un "sonrojado" Zim que asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahhhh- Gimió de forma erótica cuando Dib haló su antena hacia el frente para ponerla entre sus labios, el calor era delicioso y su excitación iba en aumento.

-Vaya, creo que encontré tu punto débil Zim- Dijo con malicia mordiendo suavemente.

-Diib… prrrrrr- Llevó una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna al sentir su miembro ya despierto bajo el pantalón. Dib miró su acción y fue entonces que notó que lo que causaba en Zim con tal acto era realmente serio.

-Hmm dulce venganza- Musitó despacio lamiendo esta vez la antena, alegrándose de que aparentemente su saliva no le causaba daño. Zim se encogió un poco ante la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo, apretó su pene logrando excitarse aún más.

-Dib… ¿qué haces?- Preguntó curioso cuando el de cabellos negros desabotonó su bata por completo dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto, comenzó a bombearlo con una mano.

-Hazlo así Zim- Con su mano libre tomó la muñeca del invasor para comenzar a guiarlo, quería ver como Zim se masturbaba, de verdad deseaba hacerlo.

-Hhmmpphh- Zim imitaba los movimientos del chico, aquello se sentía delicioso y escuchar a Dib comenzar a gemir sin quitarle la vista de encima lo prendía demasiado. Finalmente no resistió más y desabotonó sus pantalones dejando su miembro al descubierto. Dib se sorprendió al ver sus genitales, jamás había visto algo así y realmente no esperaba algo diferente, después de todo Zim era un extraterrestre.

-El mío es más grande- Susurró con sensualidad mientras Zim le sonreía con burla y se despojaba de sus guantes.

-¿Hablas en serio?...mira de nuevo Diiib- Zim se recostó boca arriba y comenzó a jalar su miembro, lo que había visto era sólo una parte, Dib tragó saliva al verlo.

-Es retráctil- Dijo sorprendido al ver su pene por completo, tenía nada más y nada menos que unos 20 cm o quizá un poco más de largo… pero Dib no estaba espantado… oh claro que no.

-¿Qué haces humano?... ¿humano?... Ahhmm Diiib

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

_Me disculpo antes que nada si hay muchas faltas de ortografía o uno que otro error en la redacción, pero no me dio tiempo de darle una repasada al capítulo, al rato lo haré y corregiré lo que sea necesario._

_No me odien por verme tan maldita y cortarles la inspiración así… son las 6 de la mañana y me mandan a dormir, pero ya me urgía actualizar esta historia así que sean bellos, dejen Reviews y yo con gusto actualizo la semana entrante sin falta ¿Qué les parece?_

_Por cierto, sé lo que están pensando… pero Dib es el uke en esta historia, si quiere jugar un momento al seme, pues dejémoslo._

_Ustedes ya saben cómo veo yo los genitales de Zim y si no (porque veo lectores nuevos) visiten mi tumblr para ver mis dibujos **megalomaniacalsadist(punto)tumblr(punto)com** _

_¡Saludos! Y gracias por leer. _

_~Herz_


	9. Pesadilla

_Mes y medio sin actualizar, IMPERDONABLE! Oh vaya, muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando y apoyándome en esta locura, es un placer leer y responderles, eso lo saben. Sobre todo, muchas gracias por esperar y por estar al pendiente. Lemon en este capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado porque me costó un poco… bueno, sin mentir… mucho trabajo, esta vez me costó demasiado trabajo de hecho, falta de inspiración, tiempo y una laptop poco cooperadora._

* * *

_-kuinz- Es verdad, Dwicky también amaba a Dib, pero así se han dado las cosas, Zim lo ha querido así y al final Dib ha estado de acuerdo. Wiii sí Lemon! Espero te guste. _

_-Riuke Kyodaine- Aww, espero me perdones por cortarte la inspiración de forma tan brusca, ojalá este capítulo lo recompense. Gracias por seguir comentando y sí, ya era hora de que Zim le dijera todo a Dib, eso fue un gran paso para su relación. _

_-Kiukenai- Jajaja no te preocupes a mí también se me voltean las letras algunas veces. Me alegra leerte de vuelta y que los capítulos te agradaran, ahora soy yo quien ha tardado pero espero la espera valga la pena con este nuevo capítulo. Oh sí, ya me encuentro perfectamente de salud, gracias. _

_-Laura- Jajaja pensé que me reclamarías por lo del Lemon y me sales con lo de los nachos XD, estoy de acuerdo eso fue pecado mortal. Espero disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo (aunque me causó dolores de cabeza varias veces), muchas gracias. _

* * *

_**No tengo preguntas, pero estoy seguro de que tengo excusa…**_

_**Me falta la razón de por qué debo sentir tanta confusión.**_

_**Yo sé… como me siento cuando estoy cerca de ti.**_

_**Yo… no sé… como me siento cuando estoy cerca de ti.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9. Pesadilla **

… _pero Dib no estaba espantado… oh claro que no._

_-¿Qué haces humano?... ¿humano?... Ahhmm Diiib _

Zim inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y llevó las manos a sus costados para aferrarse al suave colchón. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo para observar al humano entre sus piernas rozando su boca en su húmedo falo, repartiendo húmedos besos a lo largo y finalmente presionando la delgada punta entre sus labios.

-Es sexo oral… ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó un tanto nervioso sin mirarle, dejando que su lengua rozara toda su longitud, tratando de degustar el sabor del extraño miembro alienígena.

-Uhhmg- Fue la respuesta del Irken quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y dientes apretados a causa del dolor y el placer, la saliva del humano en sus antenas no le había hecho gran cosa, pero directamente en su piel lograba lastimarle; placer y dolor que mezclados creaban una sensación intensa, nada que hubiera sentido antes. El humano se detuvo y le devolvió una mirada amatista, una sonrisa pícara, un gesto complaciente.

-Bien- Dijo un poco más animado y así comenzó a deslizar ese erecto miembro entre su mano, a pesar del íntimo momento no podía dejarse llevar del todo, al menos no todavía, su curiosidad científica se volvió prioridad en ese momento; así que analizó el pene de Zim el cual sujetaba ahora con firmeza, se sentía caliente y duro como si de una barra de hierro se tratase, un líquido poco espeso y transparente comenzó a escurrir por el pequeño orificio desde la punta hasta la base, observó su mano que tenía un poco del líquido y lamió su palma ante la atenta mirada de su invasor.

-¿Dib?- Preguntó intrigado por el repentino acto, quería sentir más caricias en esa zona, lo deseaba, aquello se sentía tan bien. Los ojos del chico se abrieron grandes y dio otro lengüetazo a su mano.

-Es delicioso- Susurró casi conteniendo el aliento, como si temiera que el sabor escapara de su boca. Acto seguido retomó su posición y sin previo aviso introdujo de golpe el pene en su boca metiéndolo y sacándolo con urgencia, llenándose de aquel exquisito sabor dulce.

-Ahhhhhh Diiib… Diiiiib…nmmm- Gimió fuertemente sin poder evitar rasgar el colchón con las afiladas garras de sus manos, dejando a la vista el relleno suave y esponjoso.

-"Mejor el colchón que yo"- Pensó sin poder reprimir un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de las garras de Zim rasgando su piel y dejando expuestos sus órganos.

-¡Por Irk! Ahhh- Gimió en éxtasis, esta vez comenzando a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, el lubricante natural que excretaba su miembro hacía en conjunto con la saliva de Dib, la tarea más fácil, su falo entraba y salía de la boca del chico sin mayor esfuerzo, esa era la sensación más deliciosa que Zim hubiera experimentado jamás.

El chico al sentir que el sabor de aquel delicioso líquido se hacía más intenso, lo tomó como una señal para aumentar la velocidad y mejoró su técnica ayudándose de sus dientes y lengua para hacer el trabajo. El resultado, un Zim con las mejillas de un purpura intenso soltando deliciosos y entrecortados gemidos, casi avergonzado de su estado.

-Diib Ahh… yo no… hmmm puedo… contenerlo más… ¡Detente!- Confesó finalmente, casi estático, aunque claro está que su petición no fue siquiera considerada, estaba a punto de correrse y eso era lo que el joven de cabellos negros estaba buscando, al diablo si aquello era curiosidad científica o no, deseaba probar el semen del Irken, preguntándose si su sabor sería igual o más delicioso que el líquido previo a, que lamía y saboreaba gustoso.

Zim hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por contener lo que fuera que amenazaba con salir de su interior, pero el cabezón entre sus piernas ahora presionando con una de sus manos cerca de su rendija, la sensible piel alrededor de su miembro, no ayudaba para nada.

-Ahhhhhhh- Se corrió de forma explosiva con un gemido que estaba bastante lejos de sonar humano. Dib recibió el chorro de semen caliente y trató de tragarlo todo, pero se vio obligado a separar su boca cuando otro chorro de igual cantidad fue expulsado, ensuciándole el rostro y escurriendo hasta su pecho. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Zim jadeante mientras su miembro seguía con ligeros espasmos terminando de vaciar los restos de su leche, la escena más erótica que en su vida hubiera visto, ni en sus fantasías eróticas se habría imaginado algo así, esa escena quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria, y sin duda alguna buscaría la forma de que se repitiera.

Ahora respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras veía a su humano levantarse de la cama para retirarse la bata y con ella limpiar su rostro y pecho. El alienígena no perdía detalle, con sus ojos recorría aquel cuerpo que no había tenido tiempo de apreciar con completa atención, grababa en su memoria cada detalle sin pasar nada por alto; pequeñas cicatrices dejadas por sus viejas batallas, un pequeño lunar cerca de su entrepierna, su miembro, sus testículos, sus piernas largas y fuertes, sus finas caderas, los abdominales que comenzaban a marcarse… había estudiado a la perfección la anatomía humana para sus variados experimentos en dicha raza, odiaba ver desnudos a los sujetos de prueba, le parecían sumamente desagradables por lo que prefería que conservaran la ropa, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ver el cuerpo de Dib no le desagradaba de ninguna manera, por el contrario, lo consideraba sumamente agradable a la vista y al tacto.

Se estremeció cuando una sensación que había experimentado no hace mucho tiempo lo invadió, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo… necesitaba poseerlo. Su investigación sobre el afecto humano había sido exhaustiva, conocía a la perfección cada uno de los pasos, incluyendo aquel extraño rito final que los humanos llevaban a cabo para demostrarse el máximo afecto… sexo, coito, coger, hacer el amor, no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre cada uno de ellos, sólo sabía que el procedimiento era similar y que debía conocerlo. La escalofriante hermana de su… ex-némesis, había sido originalmente la elegida para realizar con él dicho acto en una etapa más avanzada de su investigación, pero no más, la única criatura que deseaba tuviera dicho honor, era ese humano frente a él.

Sintió la mirada magenta sobre sí, tomó los anteojos y se los colocó de vuelta para encontrarse con esos extraños y hermosos orbes que le miraban con detenimiento y suspicacia. Ahí estaba el mayor objeto de su deseo observándole de forma escudriñadora, se avergonzó un poco pero no se concentró más en ello, se subió nuevamente sobre la cama para continuar con aquel encuentro que aún le parecía irreal, ni en sus mejores sueños habría logrado imaginar que tendría a Zim de aquella forma, gimiendo a causa de sus caricias.

Se sorprendió al ver que a pesar del reciente acto, el miembro de Zim seguía tan erecto como antes. Sujetó la pretina de su pantalón y al no recibir queja al respecto comenzó a jalar de ella indicándole que quería que los pantalones desaparecieran, el de piel verde lo entendió a la perfección y extendió sus piernas para que finalmente la prenda terminara botada en algún lugar del piso. Dib aprovechó para sentarse en medio de sus piernas, tomó su uniforme de invasor y antes de tirar de el al igual que del pantalón, no pudo evitar preguntar…

-¿Por qué sigues utilizando este uniforme?- Era un mal tema de conversación para un momento así, pero la pregunta ya había escapado de sus labios, había sido exteriorizada y era tarde para retractarse. La expresión de Zim cambió por una en extremo seria, casi de desprecio.

-Me recuerda mi vergüenza, me recuerda la traición y me recuerda la promesa que me he hecho- Finalizó y retiró las manos del chico de su uniforme, comenzó a moverse un poco y Dib no pudo evitar darse una patada mental al saber que había arruinado el momento, Zim tenía todas las intenciones de ponerse de pie y seguramente ir a maldecir a otro lado después de esto.

En un movimiento rápido y casi desesperado se abrazó a su cuerpo, una mano en la espalda baja y la otra sobre el PAK, sintiendo sus miembros chocar y el calor bajo la tela de aquel conjunto de ropa que casi le arruina el momento. Zim se quedó inmóvil una vez más, disfrutando el contacto y decidiendo que deseaba sentir en su totalidad el calor del humano.

-¡PLACK!- Se escuchó un ruido metálico y Dib no pudo evitar el dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir que el PAK se desprendía de la espalda de su compañero. Se separó un poco y observó a Zim quitarse su playera quedando en las mismas condiciones de desnudez que él.

-¿Puedo?- Se animó a preguntar y sin esperar respuesta se volvió a aferrar a él sintiendo al fin los dos la calidez de sus cuerpos; las manos de Dib recorrieron su espalda unas tres veces de arriba hacia abajo, Zim no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera, finalmente aquellos dedos curiosos se acercaron a los dos agujeros expuestos en su espalda, introduciéndose lentamente, inspeccionando la zona, pero los retiró al sentir un toque fuerte que produjo un chasquido.

-¿Terminaste?- Preguntó Zim divertido al ver que el pálido chico llevaba sus "electrocutados" dedos a su boca, se veía tan sensual y a la vez tierno con su cara de puchero. El PAK de Zim comenzó a flotar y retomó su lugar en su espalda.

Todo quedó en silencio, ambos se miraban intensamente, no hacían falta las palabras, con las miradas les era más que suficiente. El de ojos ámbar fue el primero en romper el contacto para recorrer ahora la suave piel verde manzana frente a él. Estaba fascinado ante la visión, lo único que había visto hasta ahora de Zim era su cabeza, la cual cubría siempre con aquella peluca, ni siquiera sus manos descubiertas, esos guantes negros siempre formaban parte de su atuendo.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a él en toda su gloria, completamente desnudo, incluso se había atrevido a tocar la piel que cubría su PAK, había sentido su torso desnudo contra el suyo, acariciado su intimidad, probado su sabor; ahora quería ir más allá, quería sentir su interior, deseaba hacerlo suyo, lo deseaba con tantas ganas; no había nada que hubiera deseado tanto, ni la admiración de los demás, ni el reconocimiento de su padre, ni siquiera ser un aclamado investigador de lo paranormal, todo eso parecía increíblemente diminuto ante su deseo de estar con Zim.

El invasor sonrió con sorna al saberse el objeto de deseo de su humano, con la mirada le expresaba todo. Entonces Dib ya no se contuvo más, se abalanzó sobre el Irken tal como lo hace un depredador con su presa, cayendo Zim de espaldas contra el suave colchón con Dib sobre él.

-Te deseo…- Susurró el humano que paseaba sus manos por el torso del invasor demostrando lo que acababa de decir, disfrutando la ausencia de cualquier tipo de bello, marca, cicatriz, ombligo e incluso pezones. Tan sólo un cuerpo delgado, fuerte, con músculos no exagerados y perfectamente delineados, dándole una apariencia esbelta, atlética y elegante. Era totalmente hermoso.

Zim lo besó, pero aquel era un beso extraño, su lengua como serpiente rozaba su mejilla casi con ternura, pareciera como si lo estuviera probando, pero no era así, realmente se trataba de un beso.

Cuando el Irken retiró su lengua, Dib se agachó un poco para comenzar a repartir besos en su frente, sus párpados, el lugar donde se supone debería tener una nariz y finalmente posó su boca sobre los finos y suaves labios verdes. Zim comenzó a corresponder el beso con intensidad, el joven hizo lo mismo; realmente parecían querer comerse al otro. El beso se fue apaciguando poco a poco y Dib deslizó su lengua entre los labios de Zim esperando este le recibiera, pero se topó con una pared de dientes que no cedía.

Su mano trazó un camino desde el maxilar inferior del invasor, hasta su erección la cual comenzó a masturbar de nuevo, logrando que Zim soltara un gemido. Aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua y encontrarse con su contraria la cual le recibió de forma agresiva, se enredaban y luchaban por el control, ninguno pensaba ceder, la mano que le masturbaba se detuvo y siguió su camino hasta las nalgas las cuales fueron apretadas y estrujadas haciendo que el alienígena gimiera en su boca.

-"Te tengo"- Pensó Dib satisfecho sintiéndose victorioso cuando sus dedos encontraron la pequeña entrada y comenzaron a acariciarla en círculos.

-Tssss- Fue el extraño sonido que salió desde la garganta de Zim quien se tensó al instante y rompió con el beso para mirarle desde abajo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo siento Dib… yo soy quien irá arriba- Dijo adivinando sus intenciones. El humano lo miró con sorpresa pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo, fue arrojado de espaldas a la cama y de inmediato Zim se posicionó sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó algo desorientado por la repentina reacción de Zim.

-Y… ¿Tú qué haces?- Respondió con otra pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

-Yo sólo quería…

-¿Querías penetrarme Dib-amor?... Temo que eso no es posible de momento, ya que seré yo el que te tome- Las mejillas del mencionado se tornaron completamente rojas ante esas palabras.

-¿Tan orgullosa es tu raza Zim? ¿Cómo le hacen para aparearse entonces?-Preguntó de manera retadora y aun sonrojado ya que comenzó a acariciar su pecho con esas garras, rozándolas suavemente contra su piel.

-Mi raza no se aparea humano, pero sí, somos bastante orgullosos y quizá yo sea el más orgulloso de todos- Dicho esto comenzó a restregar su miembro contra el de Dib que no le quedó de otra más que ceder ante los sugerentes movimientos del invasor.

-Ahhh… ahhh - Sus gemidos se unieron a los suaves jadeos de Zim cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. Dib se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría, pero repentinamente el Irken se detuvo.

-Vas a ser mío, solamente mío… - Comenzó a musitar el alienígena mientras se enderezaba y posicionaba las piernas del humano sobre sus hombros.

-Zim- Susurró jadeante, anticipando lo que venía.-Sólo tuyo…argh- Se quejó cuando sintió la punta del pene de su ahora amante, abriéndose paso en su interior.

-Hhmm… así… así es Dib- Respondió aprobatoriamente mientras se enterraba más profundo dentro de su humano, sintiendo la calidez y estrechez que envolvían su miembro. Aquello había sido rápido, el lubricante natural que excretaba el pene de Zim había servido muy bien, se había deslizado fácilmente dentro.

-Ahhh- Gimió adolorido, Zim se encontraba quieto, mirándole, tal vez esperando a que se acostumbrara, algún gesto que le indicara que podía seguir. Dib trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, sentía el palpitante miembro en su interior, ansioso por comenzar. El Irken se aventuró a hacer la prueba y se movió un poco, sintiendo al chico tensarse de inmediato y llevar sus manos a su boca para reprimir un quejido.

-Shhh- Se inclinó sobre él y lamió dos lágrimas que se habían desprendido de sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos amatista.- Yo… no quiero lastimarte…

-Lo sé…- Respondió con dulzura acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de Zim.

Volvió a moverse pero esta vez no se detuvo, la necesidad de hacerlo le quemaba por dentro, trataba de contenerse lo más que podía, la presión en su pene era deliciosa. Llevaba su cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante lentamente, intentando que su humano se acostumbrara y de no lastimarle tanto. Sabía que ese dolor era natural o eso se suponía, él había curado a Dib, no debería seguir lastimado por el encuentro con aquél humano insignificante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los repentinos movimientos del chico.

-Ahhh..ahh…hmmm- Esta vez los gemidos tenían un tono diferente, aun había dolor en ellos, pero había algo más, un tono placentero.

Esa era su señal, aceleró un poco sus embestidas, mientras apresaba los labios del humano en un nuevo beso el cual fue bien recibido, el desliz se tornó delicioso para ambos chicos, Zim entraba y salía, embistiendo con fuerza mientras Dib gemía de placer en su boca.

Se reacomodó, apoyando sus manos firmemente en la cama a los costados de Dib, éste se aferró al colchón con fuerza cuando las embestidas se tornaron aun más rápidas y salvajes, entraba y salía con continuidad, llevaba un ritmo marcado, el calor en sus cuerpos incrementaba, Zim jadeaba abiertamente, sus antenas que hasta el momento se habían mantenido firmemente erguidas ahora se encontraban completamente pegadas a su cráneo.

-¡Ahhh Ziiim…Ziiiim!- Gritaba sin control al sentir aquel miembro tocarle profundo en aquel punto que le llenaba de placer, su dura hombría que se encontraba entre ambos cuerpos, era estimulado entre cada embestida. Finalmente con un grito sonoro que haría sonrojar hasta a un actor porno, se corrió entre sus cuerpos, salpicando a ambos con su semilla.

-Ahh Diib…Prrrr- Gemía entre ronroneos y gruñidos acercándose al final, dio unas cuantas estocadas más y terminó corriéndose dentro de Dib en un orgasmo explosivo que lo llenó por completo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, temblando un poco, jadeantes. Finalmente Zim se retiró del interior del chico con mucho cuidado, mirando como salía el resto de semen de su orificio. Se dejó caer a su lado y Dib estiró con pereza sus adoloridas piernas. Se quedaron boca arriba aun tratando de cachar su aliento.

El joven sonrió satisfecho, aquello había sido perfecto, no exactamente como él lo había planeado, había sido aún mejor; decir que había logrado tocar el cielo y ver estrellas era limitado, en realidad su universo se había expandido, había visto el cosmos.

Lo que había pasado con Dwicky ya no importaba, debía quedarse como un mal recuerdo, él era de Zim, le pertenecía a él y sólo a él, aquello no era un sueño, era real, estaba sucediendo. Volteó a ver a su acompañante, yacía con los ojos cerrados ¿estaba dormido? Quién sabe.

Jamás se había sentido tan relajado en toda su vida, tan satisfecho, tan necesitado. Ahora creía entender el punto del afecto humano, era más grande de lo que él hubiese imaginado, pero aun quería revelar todos sus secretos y afortunadamente tenía a su Dib para ello. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado de ese odio profundo a la indiferencia y finalmente al reconocimiento de éste, pero daba gracias a cualquier fuerza cósmica responsable de que aquello sucediera. ¿Amor? No estaba seguro, él no entendía de esas cosas… amaba destruir, amaba aniquilar… ¿amaba a Dib? Casi podría jurar que sí pero ¿era la forma correcta de compararlo?

-Quédate conmigo, no te alejes nunca de mí.

La voz del humano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Se giró a verlo.

-No me hagas repetirlo…

La expresión en el rostro del invasor se tornó seria ¿quedarse con él?, nada le gustaría más que eso, pero aún no había cumplido con su misión y la misión de un invasor significaba todo, aun si el mismo se la había "inventado".

-No puedo- Fue su respuesta tajante mientras tomaba asiento. Los ojos miel que le miraban se abrieron con sorpresa y se vieron ensombrecidos.

-¿Qué?- Temor y confusión reflejados en aquella pregunta.

-Debo marcharme y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué?- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no comprendía.

-Ya lo sabes, debo volver al planeta casa, debo regresar a Irk.

-¡No seas imbécil! ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás tú solo contra ellos?- Gritó casi colérico sentándose de igual forma.

-¿Qué dices humano idiota? ¡Yo soy Zim! Claro que podré con ellos…

-¡Ni siquiera eres un invasor!

Palabras equivocadas, los ojos magenta se oscurecieron hasta tomar un color rubí, puños fuertemente apretados, dientes expuestos, mandíbula tensa, completamente amenazante.

-¡AAHRG!- Gruñó furioso y se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda al joven que le miraba serio, ocultando su temor tras esa máscara. Zim trataba de controlarse, de no haberlo hecho le habría cortado la yugular de un zarpazo, no debía perder el control.

-Soy un invasor… no te atrevas a decir lo contrario o no responderé de mis actos larva-humana- Ubicó sus ropas y las recogió para comenzar a vestirse.

-L-lo sé, perdóname… - Trató de disculparse al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.-Pero no quiero que te vayas, no puedo dejarte ir.

-Aceptaré tus disculpas esta vez…- Su expresión se ablandó.- Humano Dib, no está a discusión.

Caminó hasta un estante donde apareció un panel y tecleó algún código. Se escuchó un ruido robótico seguido de un destello purpura, Zim tomó algo de ahí, Dib no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacia él con la intención de dar un vistazo, nada lo preparó para lo que ocurriría…

-Zim ¿qué haces?- Preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El extraterrestre se dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido contra él como si fuera a apuñalarle.

-Pero qué…- Sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello seguido de un mareo profundo que le obligó a retroceder de forma tambaleante, tropezó con la cama y cayó en ella, llevó su mano al cuello, al lugar que le causaba molestia y retiró un pequeño artefacto. Lo miró en su palma abierta pero no lograba distinguir lo que era, su visión era borrosa. Dejó caer el pequeño artefacto al suelo y trató de enfocar al invasor frente a él.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- La voz le salió con dificultad, sentía pesadez en su cuerpo, como si estuviera quedándose dormido y así era, su vista se cubrió de sombras y ya no supo más.

-No está a discusión Dib… no está a discusión.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-¡Ese es mi programa favorito!- Señalaba el pequeño robot con emoción hacia el televisor. Skoodge terminaba de comer su segunda ronda de waffles sin perder de vista al mono que se mostraba en pantalla.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 6 de la mañana y suspiró con desgane.

-Ahhh se acabó mi programa... hasta la noche mono- Hablo GIR desilusionado, pero al ver el plato del Irken vacío, se fue feliz corriendo a la cocina por más waffles.

-Buenos días amantes de lo paranormal… en éste especial de Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños una impactante revelación…

GIR apareció de nuevo con otro plato con waffles, que Skoodge recibió sin quitar la vista del programa, casi con la boca abierta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Zim entró casi con pesar, se veía agotado y triste.

-¿Amo?- Preguntó su ayudante confundido al verlo venir de la calle.

-Llegó la hora GIR, debo marcharme.

Los ojos cyan se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que aquello pasaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, a su vez vio que estaba solo y no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Y el humano?

-En su casa… ¿Me escuchaste GIR?... Qué esperas para iniciar los preparativos… ¡Computadora prepara mi Voot!

-Sí, como sea- Se escuchó la indiferente voz de su ordenador.

-Y ahora….

-Zim… creo que deberías ver esto, en serio- Le llamó Skoodge sin despegar la vista del programa.

-No es hora de ver televisión- Regañó mientras caminaba hacia él, miró la pantalla para encontrarse con el programa favorito de su humano y sintió náuseas al observar lo que transmitía- No puede ser…

-¡Zim espera!- Gritó Skoodge a su compañero tratando de detenerlo, aquello era demasiado apresurado.

-Skoodge no hay tiempo, vendrán por mí… lo harán, prométeme que cuidarás de GIR y mini-alce… ¡Prométemelo!

-Yo… sabes que sí- Dijo resignado, sabía que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera ofreciéndole su propia base para que se escondiera de momento, en lo que la situación se enfriaba al menos.

-Gracias- Respondió más tranquilo, caminando hacia la salida con un GIR aferrado a su pierna lloriqueando.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Había chicas en toda la habitación, tres en la misma cama recostadas horizontalmente, puesto que no cabrían de otra forma; dos más en colchonetas en el suelo, pero la que le interesaba yacía recostada en un pequeño sillón al fondo, apartada de las demás.

Con ayuda de sus extremidades biónicas se abrió paso a través de la _no tan grande_ habitación, hasta donde ella estaba. La miraba con ayuda de la tenue luz de la mañana que se hacía presente a través de la ventana por la que había accedido al lugar.

-Perdóname…- Susurró sobre ella, deslizando su mano por sus morados cabellos, sostenido por las patas auxiliares.

Gaz se removió un poco cuando la mano enguantada se posó en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla de manera pausada.

-Hablaremos pronto… me gustaría que fuera ahora, pero sabes, no hay tiempo, debo irme- Dicho esto se quitó el collar de calavera que llevaba en el cuello y lo colocó en la mano de ella, cerrándola para que lo sostuviera.

-¿Zim?- Se enderezó en el sillón y observó a su alrededor para encontrarse a sus compañeras durmiendo como si nada y una ventana abierta.

-¿Un sueño quizá?…- Estaba a punto de tomarlo como tal y volver a dormir pero una sensación extraña llamó su atención, en su mano estaba su collar de calavera, aquél que le había regalado a su "novio".

-Maldito imbécil…- Expresó con molestia deduciendo todo al instante, ya se lo imaginaba.

Se levantó de golpe, se cambió de ropas y sin despedirse o alertar a sus compañeras, salió de ahí corriendo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, si iba a terminar con ella lo haría de frente y así podría mutilarlo ahí mismo ¿Qué era todo eso de marcharse?

-¡Abre ahora o te irá peor! -Se encontraba gritando frente a la puerta, pateándola con fuerza e ira, al no obtener respuesta arrancó uno de los gnomos del jardín y lo arrojó a la ventana quebrándola, entró por ahí encontrándose al ayudante del alienígena sentado en el sofá mirando la pantalla que marcaba una cuenta regresiva.

-¡¿Dónde está él?!- Gritó de nuevo interponiéndose entre el robot y la pantalla.

-El amo se fue- Dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos, no había dejado de llorar desde entonces.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó un poco más calmada volviendo su atención al cronómetro que se mostraba en la pantalla.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Volvió a Irk, el amo está muy enojado…va a vengarse de Los Más Altos, pero dijo que volvería.

-¿Y te dejó aquí?- Preguntó la diabólica chica abriendo uno de sus ojos y alzando una ceja.

-Yo te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías. Me iré con Skoodge antes de que la base se destruya, hará implosión, fue la orden que dejó el amo a la computadora, fuimos descubiertos y no tardarán en llegar, pero cuando lo hagan…no encontrarán nada.

-Entonces eso índica ese cronómetro... 29 minutos restantes… ¿Para qué me esperabas?

-No lo sé- Respondió de forma tonta sacando la lengua, Gaz lo miró furiosa.

- Cuando acabe con Zim, seguirás tú… sí, eres el segundo en mi lista… quizá el tercero, una de mis compañeras está suplicando por su final, con sus estúpidos comentarios sobre maquillaje y bolsos…

-Eres muy linda… si tú fueras mi novia no te dejaría nunca- Dijo sonriente, sus brillantes ojos cyan ya no se mostraban tristes.

-Dícelo al idiota de tu amo… ¿Cuándo volverá?

-No lo sé.

-Cuando lo haga… sufrirá…- Gaz se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, estaba furiosa, triste y quién sabe qué más, pero era Gaz Membrana, haría lo posible por ignorar esos estúpidos sentimientos y guardar su ira para cuando volviera a tener al bicho verde en frente.

-¡Vamos al cerdo de la pizza! Tengo cupones- Los cupones de descuento salieron de su cabeza y los agitaba en su mano alegremente. Gaz se detuvo en la entrada y lo miró de reojo.

-Muy bien, vamos.

-Wiiiiiii- De un salto se colocó su disfraz de perrito verde y se marchó con ella.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Al sentir el Sol en su cara se fue despertando poco a poco, encontrándose con el techo azul de su habitación, se enderezó despacio, la mitad de su cuerpo dolía, sentía las piernas bastante adoloridas.

-¿Cómo… cómo llegue aquí?- Observó la pijama que traía puesta y el extraño olor a jabón que emanaba su cuerpo. Se levantó con cuidado y miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, entonces los recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe… se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido entre él y Zim, pero no duró mucho cuando los recuerdos de la última charla que sostuvo con el invasor se hicieron también presentes.

-Zim…

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar sus ropas o preocuparse por sus dolores, tan sólo se colocó unos tenis, ahora corría por las calles a toda velocidad hacia la extravagante casa de su ahora ¿novio?… ¿podía llamarlo así?

-No puede ser- Se detuvo en seco a unos metros del lugar casi sin aliento, contemplando con horror el enorme espacio vacío entre las viviendas, como si aquella casa jamás hubiera estado ahí.

-¡Ziiiiiiiiiim!- Gritó con angustia mirando hacia el despejado cielo. El invasor se había marchado… su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Próximo Capítulo. ****A través de las Estrellas**

_**Puntos a considerar (Por si olvidaron detalles en los capítulos anteriores): **_

_**-¿Por qué me refiero a Zim como invasor, siendo que yo misma he dejado claro que ya no lo es? Bueno, pues mencioné en el capítulo anterior que Zim se sigue considerando a sí mismo como tal, al igual que Skoodge aunque esté desterrado, la sangre de invasor se lleva en las venas ¿no Zim? **_

_**-Gaz se encontraba en casa de una compañera haciendo un trabajo en equipo.**_

_**-Sí, Zim ha sido descubierto y se enteró de ello Skoodge viendo "Misterios Misteriosos", yo imagino que algunos ya dedujeron lo que sucedió y sino, de cualquier forma lo explicaré en el capítulo siguiente. **_

* * *

_Vaya, quisiera ser tan fuerte como Gaz u.u pero bueno, espero éste capítulo fuera de su agrado ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer lemon ZADR? (Sí, el primero, habrá más).Sentí que quedó tierno así que debía finalizarlo con fatalidad jajaja.  
_

_Les cuento rápido, estoy tardando en actualizar porque mis vacaciones terminaron (así es, estuve de vagaciones casi por 3 meses) y mi horario este año es un asco. Martes y jueves perfecto, tengo clases de 5 pm a 9 pm , pero lunes, miércoles y viernes es otra historia, clases de 8 am a 4 pm… más dos horas que hago de ida y regreso XD (además no olviden que tengo una cuenta activa en DeviantArt). Y me entró la locura y estoy tomando un diplomado en la facultad de medicina de la UNAM, y CU me queda hasta la chingada, por lo que los viernes me quedo con una amiga para llegar a tiempo._

_Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero ya me voy acoplando, no es tan difícil si organizo bien el tiempo. Ya he escrito la mitad del siguiente capítulo, además no tardo en actualizar "Amigos con Beneficios" y subiré un One-Shot DADR para los que están ya interesados en la parejita. (Me inspiré este puente). _

_¡Saludos! No olviden dejar sus Reviews! _

_~Herz_


	10. A través de las Estrellas

_Chicos traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude, pero como he mencionado en mi perfil, puedo tardar en actualizar debido a la universidad (en esta etapa de mi vida, mis estudios son la prioridad, amo lo que hago y es lo que me dará de comer en unos años más jeje). De hecho, es un milagro que tenga tiempo para escribir y leer Fan Fics. (Y dibujar XD)_

_Me disculpo por no haber dado respuesta a sus Reviews, lo haré al rato regresando de clases, pero ya me urgía subir este capítulo. He leído todos sus comentarios y no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutaron el Lemon y que de verdad están disfrutando esta historia.  
_

_A los que me perdonan por la tardanza y siguen aquí al pendiente… muchas gracias, de verdad que lo aprecio como no tienen idea, yo sé lo que se siente esperar eternidades por una actualización. Aquí está el capítulo mis amores, doble para tratar de compensar el retraso._

* * *

**¡Ahora aquí estoy!**

**En silencio una nueva era despierta.**

**El poder del universo me llevará al lugar donde pertenezco,**

**a través de las nubes de mentiras y miedo…**

**CAPÍTULO 10. A través de las Estrellas **

_-No puede ser -se detuvo en seco a unos metros del lugar casi sin aliento, contemplando con horror el enorme espacio vacío entre las viviendas, como si aquella casa jamás hubiera estado ahí. _

_-¡Ziiiiiiiiiim! -gritó con angustia mirando hacia el despejado cielo. El invasor se había marchado… su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad._

-¡Despierta!... maldita sea Dib ¡Despierta! –se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, mirando el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la base, acto seguido miraba al cielo y repetía lo mismo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que realmente, todo se tratara de un mal sueño.

¿Lo había dejado? ¿Por qué lo había dejado?... ¿Por qué no lo llevó con él?... se supone que lo quería ¿O no?... que era importante para él… ¿Lo era? ¿Entonces… por qué lo dejó?, porque eso había pasado, lo había abandonado, sólo lo había utilizado para tener sexo y… no, eso no era cierto; Zim lo amaba, lo sabía, y él también lo amaba, había estado dispuesto a hacer de todo para convencerlo de no ir tras su gente, pero había fallado miserablemente, Zim había sido muy rápido, demasiado rápido y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de hablar con él para convencerlo. Uno contra todo el Imperio, no había forma de que eso saliera bien, lo matarían… jamás volvería a verlo.

Había visto el arma con la que pretendía obtener el triunfo, pero no era suficiente, sólo podría acabar con unos cuantos ¿Y el resto? No, no, no ¡Que tontería más grande!, era consciente de que probablemente no había nada más colosal que el ego de Zim, pero aquello ya rallaba en la estupidez ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante tontería?

Su ira se transformó repentinamente en tristeza y miedo, qué haría ahora si no tenía a su alienígena con él, ni siquiera sabía si regresaría, jamás se lo mencionó. Si no volvía a verlo… nada tendría sentido, ya no estaría viviendo, porque no lograba imaginar una vida donde Zim no estuviera presente, sólo pretendería seguir respirando, a eso se resumiría todo.

¿Qué podía hacer él? ni siquiera tenía en su posesión la nave de Tak, hace un año que su padre se la había confiscado alegando que era muy joven para pensar en tener un vehículo. En ese tiempo la depresión lo estaba devorando vivo, no se molestó en demostrar que aquello era una nave espacial ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le dijera loco? Ya había escuchado eso muchas veces, pero viniendo de él, de su padre…, era terriblemente doloroso, suficiente le había escupido ya la vida en la cara.

Desconocía el paradero de aquella nave o al menos lo que quedaba de ella y obviamente su padre no se lo diría. Desconocía la ubicación de Irk y Zim se había encargado de eliminar todo posible rastro, de no ser así se habría infiltrado en la base con el objetivo de hackear el sistema, y así obtener toda la información necesaria para ir tras él, no soportaba la idea de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo sollozante, sus ojos se llenaban de agua y se esforzaban por retenerla, finalmente perdió la batalla y algunas lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro.

Miró al otro lado de la calle al escuchar el sonido de neumáticos derrapando, su sorpresa fue grande al observar la camioneta de Misterios Misteriosos De Los Misterios Extraños frenar frente al lote baldío. Eso no era normal, ¿estaban ahí por Zim?

Se fue corriendo a toda prisa antes de que el conductor del programa pudiera identificarlo, si era verdad que estaban ahí por el irken, entonces no dudarían en interceptarlo e interrogarlo para saber más al respecto, después de todo él era quién siempre solía acusar al pobre chico enfermo de ser una alienígena y mandar evidencia que terminaba siendo archivada.

Ya frente a la puerta de su hogar, comenzó a buscar sus llaves en las bolsas de su pijama sin éxito, había salido tan deprisa que no las había llevado con él. Escuchó el sonido del televisor en el interior de la casa y suspiró aliviado, quizá su hermana o su padre estaba ahí, aunque era más probable lo primero.

-¡Olvidé las llaves! –gritó mientras daba tres golpes fuertes con su puño a la puerta.

Esta se abrió de golpe mostrando a su hermana que se veía realmente furiosa, incluso podía verla apretar los dientes.

-Me alegra que estés aquí o me habría quedado afuera un buen rato –dijo algo nervioso, pero tan sólo obtuvo una especie de bufido como respuesta-. Ehmm, vamos no es para tanto…

-¡Idiota! –le gritó a la cara e inmediatamente le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, con tal fuerza que Dib cayó al suelo, ¿dónde había aprendido a golpear así?

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! -gritó. Se levantó rápidamente y pudo observar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero algo más captó su atención, de su cuello pendía nuevamente el collar de calavera.

-¿Hablaste con él? Gaz… -sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-, por favor dime.

Ella le dio la espalda y entró en la casa, limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que se precipitaran. Dib la siguió esperando la respuesta, suponiendo que a ello debía el anterior golpe.

-Lo lamento Gaz yo…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!... tan sólo, no… no digas nada –lo miró fulminantemente y sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre él cayendo ambos al piso; ella sobre él, comenzando a atinar golpes donde podía.

Dib se cubría la cara donde ya había recibido un golpe y ahora otro más. Sintió algunos puñetazos impactar contra su pecho, otros más en el estómago y finalmente decidió defenderse.

-¡Basta! –gritó enojado y logró detener sus golpes sujetándola por las muñecas, la chica forcejeó, seguía dando batalla cuando Dib con muchos esfuerzos logró recostarla en el piso debajo de él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Acabaré contigo! –gritó furiosa aun defendiéndose, logrando estrellar su rodilla contra el estómago de su hermano quien perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero aun así, no la soltó.

-¡Lo lamento! –gritó algo asustado mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre ella en un intento de ahogar sus esfuerzos.

-¡Yo haré que lo lamentes enserio! ¡Tú y tu estúpido novio extraterrestre!... ¡Quítate de encima! –lo último lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo, el peso sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a drenar sus fuerzas.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!... hermana lo siento –le dijo con desesperación al principio, lo último con ternura, hundiendo su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, arriesgándose soltó sus muñecas y rodeó su esbelto cuerpo con sus brazos.

Gaz quedó inmóvil, los ojos abiertos como platos, disfrutó el contacto unos instantes, rara vez Dib se atrevía a hacer eso con ella; un abrazo fugaz, un beso rápido, para ser sincera no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que algo así había ocurrido. Aprovechando el descuido, reunió todas sus fuerzas para lanzar a Dib a un lado, él la miró con sorpresa, sentándose ahí en el piso, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la escalofriante chica, pero ella se quedó ahí hincada observándolo con neutralidad.

-No te disculpes, pues no lo sientes realmente… si así fuera no lo habrías hecho –respondió con frialdad, apoyándose del sillón para ponerse de pie.

-Yo… es que… -balbuceó con nerviosismo, poniéndose de pie de la misma manera, algo adolorido por los recientes golpes.

-Además yo conocía los riesgos desde un principio… aunque me negaba a verlos –finalizó dejándose caer en el sofá y sobando sus adoloridas muñecas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desconcertado, sentándose a un lado y guardando distancia; preparándose por si lo atacaba otra vez, esta vez estaría listo, no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

-Bueno… siempre supe que tu obsesión con Zim terminaría en nada bueno, tu mundo siempre ha girado alrededor de él… desde mucho antes de conocerlo.

-Eso no tiene sentido –reprochó-. ¿Cómo podría ser así, en ese entonces no lo conocía, tú lo has dicho.

-Sí, lo dije y lo sostengo –se encogió de hombros y adoptó una pose cómoda en el sofá-, siempre has estado obsesionado con toda esa basura paranormal, desde niño has hablado de invasiones, alienígenas, fantasmas y otras boberías. Es decir, ya estabas obsesionado con los extraterrestres mucho antes de que Zim apareciera y cuando finalmente lo hizo, cuando finalmente tenías frente a ti aquello de lo que estuviste hablando por tanto tiempo… bueno, lo idolatraste como si de un Dios se tratara, se adueñó de tu miserable vida, admítelo, trataste de exponerlo como **tu **descubrimiento, te adentraste lo mejor que pudiste en su mundo y al final… terminaste deseándolo como tuyo.

Dib se sonrojó inevitablemente, había tanta verdad en las palabras de su hermana, no podía negar aquello, no se atrevería a hacerlo si quiera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, tú también terminaste deseándolo a pesar de que… como dices, conocías los riesgos –respondió.

-Y no lo niego, sabes lo estúpidos que son todos aquí. Zim parecía la mejor opción, ciertamente era interesante y diría que hasta atractivo sin su ridículo disfraz humano. No increíblemente listo en varios aspectos, claro… pero, su verdadera inteligencia radicaba en su habilidad para la destrucción y eso, es algo que no pude pasar por alto.

-Entonces ¿Zim habló contigo?... sobre nosotros –preguntó una vez más aprovechando el haber tocado el tema.

-Eso no era necesario, yo misma deduje la situación después de verlos juntos unas cuántas veces y de haber leído los mensajes que te mandó desde mi celular.

-¿Mensajes? –meditó un momento tratando de ligar las ideas y hacer memoria-. ¿Zim mandó los mensajes?... yo creí…

-Que había sido yo… pero no, ahora lo sabes y… no te sientas mal por mí o te sacaré los ojos, Zim dejó de ser de mi interés cuando te escogió a ti teniéndome a mí, eso demuestra lo idiota que es –dijo indiferente, mirando el televisor. Dib hizo lo posible por ignorar eso último-. Eso no quiere decir que no me vengaré por esto…

-Y el collar ¿Qué hay del collar?... Zim lo tenía…

-Sí, sí, sí… no estoy segura, me parece que vino a verme muy temprano y lo puso en mi mano, recuerdo que dijo que tenía que irse, por lo que fui a su base… pero no estaba.

-Sí, todo desapareció.

-Yo hablo de Zim, la base seguía ahí, yo entré…

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Aún estaba ahí? ¿Qué encontraste? ¡Debes decirme Gaz! –se exaltó y se puso de pie, debía saberlo todo, necesitaba saberlo.

-Vuelve a interrumpirme y te cortaré la lengua –lo miró con enfado, pero lo pasó por alto y prosiguió cruzándose de piernas-. Al principio mi intención era arrancarle una antena y patearlo en su squeedly-spooch hasta que escupiera sangre, pero al final entendí porque debía marcharse y destruir su base.

-Sé por qué quería marcharse, pero no entiendo por qué con tanta prisa.

-Porque era lo mejor de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

-Gaz sabes algo que yo no y necesito saberlo.

-Eso es evidente… pero por qué no lo miras por ti mismo –dijo tranquilamente subiéndole el volumen al televisor. Dib prestó atención.

-No puede ser –dijo el chico casi con pánico al ver el video que se transmitía en su programa favorito.

Ahí estaban él y Zim, discutiendo frente a la cámara, él alardeando sobre la evidencia irrefutable que ahora tenía, el pequeño robot ayudante del irken haciendo chistosos ruidos, Zim tratando de detenerlo, finalmente la conversación con los plookesianos, una nave despegando, la increíble vista desde el interior de la misma, el espacio…

-¿Cómo?... ese video era nuestro secreto… -sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y tomó asiento de nueva cuenta, casi en estado de shock.

-Lo han estado transmitiendo desde muy temprano –informó Gaz observando atentamente a su hermano que parecía se desmallaría en cualquier momento. Tiritaba levemente y en su frente ya se habían formado gotas de sudor, el color se había ido completamente de su rostro y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos atentos a lo que veían.

_-Hemos acudido a un especialista para que nos hable sobre la autenticidad de éste video, el experto en animación digital Frank Mortero, lo ha revisado ya, y nos dirá si éste ha sido manipulado de alguna manera –decía el conductor auxiliar, que ya se encontraba sentado al lado del hombre mencionado-. Y bien Frank ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?_

_-Digo que… -hizo una pausa, parecía nervioso pero excitado-. ¡Es absolutamente increíble!, éste video no ha sido alterado o modificado de ninguna forma, es completamente auténtico, lo que me parece extraordinario, ya que podríamos estar ante el más grande descubrimiento del siglo, auténticas pruebas sobre vida extraterrestre. _

_-¡Ya lo escucharon! No apaguen sus televisores ni cambien de canal porque en estos momentos nos enlazaremos en vivo al lugar donde fue visto por última vez dicho extraterrestre ¡Adelante! _

_-¡Buenas tardes queridos televidentes! Misterios Misteriosos De Los Misterios Extraños se encuentra en estos momentos analizando el lugar donde se dice vivía el extraterrestre, se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos con esta casa –mostró ante la cámara una fotografía de la base de Zim, la excéntrica casa verde-, pero al llegar a la zona, no hemos encontrado nada. Entrevistamos a los vecinos y esto fue lo que nos dijeron. _

_-Disculpe señora, usted vive aquí ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó el conductor original del programa a una señora gorda con tubos en la cabeza y bata rosa._

_-Ehmm sí, yo vivo aquí, mi nombre es Tara._

_-Disculpe Tara ¿Es cierto que aquí se encontraba ésta casa? –preguntó nuevamente mostrándole la fotografía, ella la miró y después observó el terreno vacío._

_-Sí, es verdad. De hecho aquí estaba temprano en la mañana cuando salí a recoger el periódico –respondió con espanto en su rostro._

_-¡Increíble! –Secundó el conductor-. ¿Y es cierto que aquí vivía un chico de piel verde? _

_-Sí, así es. Era muy rarito, sin nariz, ni orejas… tenía una especie de enfermedad según entiendo. Vivía aquí con un extraño perro verde y sus dos padres, personas agradables por cierto. _

_-¡Ajá! Sin nariz, ni orejas…. ¡Es el alienígena no hay dudas de ello! –gritó exaltado mostrando una fotografía de Zim sin su disfraz, espantando a la mujer que volvió dentro de su domicilio y cerró la puerta. _

-¡Maldita sea!... yo fui quien tomó esa foto hace años y la envió al programa, que buen momento eligieron para creerme –dijo decepcionado sujetando su cabeza y meneándola de forma desaprobatoria-. Dwicky debió… no… Tak debió mandar el video que estaba en posesión del profesor al programa, después de todo, su intención era perjudicar a Zim… y vaya que lo hizo.

-Bueno, ya no pensarán que estás loco –respondió Gaz.

-No es gracioso –resopló.

-No, no lo es, sólo trato de ver el lado amable… que pesimista eres.

-Aghh –bufó molesto-. Esto no tiene un lado amable… ¡Oh Zim!... ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Irás a buscarlo? –cuestionó la aterradora chica sin despegar sus ojos del televisor.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso… -respondió cabizbajo haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de ella.

-¿Y?... ¿Entonces?

-No tengo la forma de hacerlo, papá se llevó la nave de Tak ¿recuerdas? y estaba en muy malas condiciones… además no sé… cómo llegar a él –cerró sus ojos y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Te ayudaré esta vez, pero con tres condiciones ¿entiendes? -habló muy segura poniéndose de pie-. Así que deja de lamentarte.

-¿Qué?... ¿Y qué harás tú al respecto? –preguntó incrédulo, limpiando su rostro.

-Primero di si aceptas mis condiciones y entonces… te diré qué haremos o… más bien, que harás tú.

-De acuerdo –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo poniéndose de pie frente a su hermana.

-Uno…harás todos mis deberes por 1 año, tareas escolares, quehaceres del hogar etc. Dos…en 6 meses sale a la venta el GSX edición gold, será costoso pero sé que gustoso tomarás los ahorros que tenías para tu equipo de caza fantasmas y comprarás el juego para mí. Entonces Dib ¿Aceptas? –preguntó aun seria, observando sus uñas moradas.

-Falta una condición ¿Cuál es? –preguntó dudoso, quería escuchar todo antes de acceder. Hasta el momento todo lo que le había pedido no significaba nada a comparación de poder ver a Zim y abrazarlo otra vez.

-Oh… cierto… traerás a Zim para que así pueda golpear su estúpida cara verde –dijo con los puños fuertemente apretados, su hermana en verdad era terriblemente aterradora cuando pretendía serlo.

-Pues… sí, así será –respondió-. Ahora dime, cómo piensas ayudarme.

-De acuerdo… -hizo una pausa y miró hacia la cocina la cual tenía la luz encendida, hasta ese momento que prestó atención, Dib pudo escuchar los extraños ruidos que provenían de ella-. ¡Gir!,... ¡Te acompañaré a casa de tu amigo, ven acá!

-¿Gir?

De la cocina salió el robot comiendo una rebanada de pizza, otra más colgaba de su cabeza sobre su rostro. Gaz la tomó y procedió a comerla como si nada.

-¿Gir qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué Zim no te llevó con él? –preguntó confundido sin poder creer aun estar viendo al robot, aun así se alegró de verlo.

-El amo dijo que era muy peligroso y que si las cosas no salían como planeaba… podrían desactivarme –dijo con tristeza mientras procedía a dar otra mordida al trozo de pizza que sostenía-. Por eso dijo que debía quedarme con su amigo, porque vendrían a buscarnos y debía destruiría la base, así no quedaría evidencia.

-Ya veo… espera, dijiste ¿su amigo? ¿Hablas de Skoodge? ¿Él sigue aquí?–preguntó más animado. Gir solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Iremos a dónde está ese tal Skoodge, según entiendo es un irken, así que…

-Lo conocí anoche, sé quién es… le pediré su ayuda, sé que me ayudará...

-¿Lo conociste anoche?... ¿Vino aquí? –preguntó la chica levantando una ceja.

-Ehmm, sí estuvo aquí un rato –Dib no dijo más, se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, no había prestado atención hasta ese momento, los vidrios rotos, la sangre y el agujero en el techo, ya no estaban-. "Seguramente fue Zim quién arregló todo, cuando me trajo a casa inconsciente" –pensó.

-¡Mary está en la tele! –señaló Gir emocionado y los dos chicos prestaron atención de nuevo al programa.

_-Él es Dib Membrana, el chico que conoce toda la verdad detrás de esta historia, justo ahora vamos en camino hacia su casa para hablar con él y saber… ¿Qué piensa al respecto? ¿Cómo descubrió la verdad sobre el extraterrestre de nombre Zim? –decía el conductor del programa que estaba siendo grabado dentro de la camioneta._

-De acuerdo, no tardaré, iré a cambiarme y partiremos a casa de Skoodge –dijo Dib subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos a toda prisa.

-¡Date prisa!, no tardarán en llegar –lo apresuró su hermana mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza, Gir venía de nuevo de la cocina sosteniendo la caja con los restos.

-¿Tú también vendrás? –preguntó a gritos desde su recámara.

-Claro que iré, no me quedaré a aquí a esperarlos y recibirlos, son tan molestos, la última vez se metieron a la casa sin permiso ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-Es verdad, mejor activa la seguridad, no los quiero aquí dentro –él mismo introdujo algunos códigos en su ordenador para activar la seguridad en su propia habitación, así evitaría accedieran a su equipo, aunque con la seguridad general de la casa activada; estaba seguro no haría falta, pero siempre se había destacado por ser precavido o mejor dicho… paranoico.

Tomó su mochila y la llenó de algunas cosas que creyó podría necesitar, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero algo entallado, botas negras de hebillas plateadas y cuerda, que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, una playera negra sin mangas con el logo de Creature Feature en letras blancas y el cuello en un ligero corte en "V"; un cinturón con estoperoles y finalmente, un chaleco corto estilo rocker color blanco.

-¡Vístete Gir! –Ordenó la chica al ver bajar a su hermano mochila al hombro. El robot obedeció y brinco a su disfraz de perro. Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron fuera del fraccionamiento hasta la avenida principal donde tomaron un autobús, confiando en Gir ya que ellos no tenían idea de a dónde se encontraba viviendo el otro alienígena.

Hicieron aproximadamente 1 hora de camino, bajaron cerca de un puente el cual cruzaron y caminaron unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a una serie de viviendas sencillas pero agradables a la vista. Gir se detuvo frente a una casa color vino.

-¡Aquí es! –gritó de repente y tocó el timbre.

-Increíble –dijo Dib con asombro, para ser sinceros, esperaba encontrarse con una casa extraña y llamativa como la de Zim. Lo único llamativo de esta casa era el color vino, pero de ahí en fuera todo lucía perfectamente normal.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de baja estatura, un poco llenito, pálido, cabellos lacios castaños y extraños ojos de color rosado. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, botas largas del mismo color y una playera de manga larga roja.

-Lo siento, nos equivocamos de casa –se disculpó el joven amante de lo paranormal y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta el chico los detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Dib? –preguntó extrañado por su presencia, lo último que hubiera esperado, era encontrarse con el compañero de Zim parado frente a su base-. Gir tardaste mucho me tenías preocupado.

-¿Eres tú Skoodge? –preguntó sorprendido al ver su excelente disfraz.

-Ehmm sí, yo ehmm…-no estaba seguro de si debía hablar o no, miró a la chica con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ella es mi hermana Gaz y sabe sobre ustedes.

-Eso está muy bien. Entonces, adelante pasen –los invitó a entrar amablemente, Gir ya se encontraba sentado frente al televisor.

Los chicos observaban el lugar con detenimiento, no había inodoros en la cocina ni nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de un poco de desorden, nada que no pudiera arreglarse rápidamente.

-Adelante tomen asiento –los hermanos se sentaron en el sofá y Skoodge se sentó junto a ellos en un sillón, apretó un botón del reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y su disfraz desapareció mostrando su verdadera forma.

-Se ve tierno, parece uno de mis muñecos de peluche –Expresó Gaz sin pena alguna al observarlo sin el disfraz, Skoodge tan sólo movió un poco sus antenas no muy seguro de haber entendido a lo que la chica se refería. Dib le dio un codazo a su hermana, lo último que quería era ofender al amigo de Zim.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Dib se aclaró la garganta y buscó con cuidado las palabras que diría. Debía ser directo y por ningún motivo podía aceptar un **no **como respuesta, la vida de Zim y la suya propia dependían de ello.

-Skoodge como ya sabes Zim se ha marchado y yo… necesito tu ayuda para llegar a él.

-Dib yo… no puedo ayudarte, sería peligroso y Zim me mataría si me atreviera a hacerlo.

-¿Te dijo que no me ayudaras?

-No, él no me dijo nada, pero me imagino que no debo hacerlo, si él no te llevó… bueno, es bastante obvio que no quería arriesgar tu vida o algo así.

-Skoodge escúchame… por favor, Zim puede que no regrese, tú… tú conoces a tu gente, sabes que Zim no podrá derrotarlos a todos….

-¿Derrotarlos a todos dices?... ¿Qué tanto te dijo Zim? –preguntó curioso ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ehmm pues, en realidad, no me dijo mucho –respondió.

-Ya veo…, Zim no piensa acabar con todo el Imperio si eso es lo que estás pensando, su objetivo es acabar solamente con Los Más Altos, Zim de alguna forma, mientras llevaba a cabo su exilio en la Tierra, adquirió la altura necesaria y ahora puede y pretende…

-Ser el Más Alto, convertirse en líder del Imperio –completó la oración correctamente. El extraterrestre le sonrió con aprobación.

-Así es –dijo finalmente.

-Con mayor razón necesito estar a su lado Skoodge, tú sabes lo crueles que son sus líderes, mandaron a Tak a hacerle daño, lo odian… ¡Tú fuiste testigo!, y no tendrán piedad –sonaba desesperado, debía convencerlo y pretendía hacerlo usando a favor los recientes acontecimientos. Gaz permanecía en silencio observando, ella ya había hecho su parte, ahora todo dependía del cabezón de su hermano.

-Yo… es que… -dijo incómodo, no muy seguro de qué decir.

-También te necesita, es tu amigo… ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? –preguntó casi acusatoriamente.

-Yo pretendía hacerlo, y sigo sus órdenes, me dio otras instrucciones. Debo cuidar de su unidad SIR, así como de su otro ayudante Mini – Alce, que está tardando más de lo que debería en recuperarse… además de igual forma debo cuidar de ti, prometí estar al pendiente.

-Pues fallarás en esa última tarea –respondió tragando saliva con dificultad, Skoodge se mostró confundido al igual que Gaz.

-¡¿Eh?! –sus antenas brincaron un poco de nueva cuenta-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si Zim no está aquí… entonces no tengo nada… es tan simple como eso –sacó de su mochila un cúter y lo acercó a su cuello.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué haces? –se puso de pie de golpe y trató de acercarse a donde Dib, pero se vio obligado a detenerse a unos pasos cuando observó que el peligroso filo hacía contacto con la piel; dejando una fina línea roja, apenas un rasguño, pero suficiente como advertencia.

-Ha estado muy deprimido… definitivamente se quitará la vida –dijo ella, siguiendo la estrategia de su hermano-. Hmm, cuando Zim regrese, ¿qué le dirás?..., y yo que pensé que los Invasores siempre cumplían con las misiones que se les encomendaba.

-Y así es… -respondió nervioso cuando una gota de sangre se hizo presente al ser ligeramente apretado, el cúter en su cuello; Dib estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-¿Para qué esperar más? lo haré simplemente –resopló con desilusión y suspiró profundo, antes de que aquello terminara en un final trágico…

-¡Detente! –gritó Skoodge a todo pulmón, logrando evitar el desastre-. Yo voy a pensarlo, dame unos minutos.

-Ashhh –bufó molesto. Esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero era algo-. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

-Debo hacerme cargo de Gir y Mini-alce…, y no puedo mandarte solo al espacio…

-Ya he viajado solo sabes…en la nave de Tak… incluso conduje un planeta para luchar contra Zim –dijo orgulloso recordando aquella batalla épica, la batalla de los planetas.

-No es lo mismo, Irk queda a varias galaxias de la tuya, Irk es un planeta hermoso y a la vez lleno de terrores, pero en realidad, esa sería la última parada de Zim… primero debe abordar La Inmensa y confrontar al Más Alto Rojo y al Más Alto Púrpura, está rodeada de naves escolta, la Inmensa Guardia de Destroyers y si no sabes cómo abordar la Inmensa, estarás en problemas, sobre todo si los topas a ellos.

-Pues ven conmigo…, velo de esta manera, Zim no te dijo nada sobre no llevarme al espacio, sin embargo, dijo que debías cuidar de mí; no estarías desobedeciendo, por el contrario, vendrías conmigo y me estarías protegiendo –respondió hábilmente, Skoodge parecía casi convencido, el problema eran Gir y Mini-alce-. Gaz, por favor, quédate con ellos…

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada ante la repentina petición de su hermano-. De ninguna manera.

-Por favor, no hay otra forma, necesito que Skoodge venga conmigo, claro, eso si a él no le molesta que seas tú la que cuide su base.

-¡Estás loco!, de ninguna manera…

-¡Skoodge!, estoy seguro de que tienes algunos videojuegos en este lugar, ¿cierto? –preguntó esperanzado de obtener un "sí" como respuesta, esa sería probablemente la única manera de convencer a Gaz de permanecer ahí.

-¿Es broma? Soy fanático de los videojuegos, en especial de los de realidad virtual..

-¡Alto!, ¿Realidad virtual haz dicho? –interrumpió con un gesto completamente distinto, sus ojos ámbar casi parecían brillar.

-¡Claro!, la realidad virtual es muy importante durante el entrenamiento en Debastis, pues nos ayuda simulando situaciones y batallas –decía el irken logrando que la chica lo mirara con total asombro-, encontrarás todo tipo de juegos y simulaciones aquí.

-En ese caso… creo que podría venir aquí a diario y echar un vistazo a Gir, Mini-alce y a tu equipo de realidad virtual –dijo esforzando indiferencia en su tono de voz, por dentro seguía increíblemente emocionada.

-¿De verdad lo harías?, eso estaría muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?..., para empezar, ¿me ayudarás? –preguntó Dib alegre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas partir de una vez, si es que eso era posible.

-Claro, iremos con Zim… de verdad quiero presenciar la destrucción que es capaz de ocasionar su arma, también deseo verlo tomar su lugar como el Más Alto y así, rendirle mis respetos –decía Skoodge con una gran sonrisa, Dib no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, ese irken era tan… adorable.

-¿Podemos partir ya? –preguntó un tanto excitado, de verdad deseaba partir cuanto antes.

-Necesito dos horas, para preparar mi nave y lo necesario para el viaje.

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que me pidas.

-En ese caso, sólo tomará 1 hora –dijo alegre el Invasor.

-¡Perfecto!

Dib siguió a Skoodge hasta un elevador que se hallaba oculto en una pared, lo abordaron juntos y se dirigieron a la planta baja para comenzar a preparar lo necesario. Gaz y Gir se quedaron en la sala viendo televisión.

Trabajaban duro para así tener todo listo en la hora que habían estimado, Skoodge estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que aprendía el humano, sólo bastaba que le diera unas cuantas instrucciones y Dib deducía el resto con facilidad. La nave de Skoodge era muy parecida a la de Tak, pero mucho más amplia, cabrían 7 pasajeros sin problema alguno, tenía un solo asiento, por lo que Skoodge acomodó uno más para su copiloto, contaba también con un pequeño cuarto que resultó ser un baño, y un pequeño almacén donde depositaron todo tipo de alimentos; era bastante comida, por lo que Dib supuso sería un viaje largo, aún no había preguntado al respecto y era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –se acercó con cuidado a donde el irken estaba, haciendo algunos ajustes al motor de la nave seguramente.

-Aja –respondió sin mirarle.

-¿A cuántos días estamos de la Inmensa?

-La primera vez que Zim llegó a la Tierra le llevó 6 meses de viaje…

-¡6 meses! –gritó alarmado ante la noticia, espantando a Skoodge que golpeó su cabeza contra una compuerta-. Lo siento… –se disculpó de inmediato recogiendo la herramienta que el irken había tirado en el proceso.

-Ou… sí, a mí me tomó 3 meses utilizando un… ¿Cómo le dicen?.. Agujero de gusano.

-Un puente de Einstein Rosen.

-Sí, supongo –respondió el Invasor-. Por la madrugada, mientras esperaba a que te recuperaras… estuve revisando el plan de Zim así como las rutas que tomaría, sorprendentemente encontró la forma de llegar en 2 días... ehmm una semana terrícola.

-Vaya eso está mucho mejor, a través de otro agujero de gusano supongo.

-Supones bien –respondió-. Es momento de partir.

Luego de que Skoodge le explicara a Gaz sobre cómo trabajar con su equipo de realidad virtual y sobre los comandos que debía introducir para que básicamente la base se diera mantenimiento propio, abordaron la nave.

Dib tomó su lugar al lado de su… nuevo amigo, y observó a su hermana que los miraba desde una plataforma con Gir abrazado a su pierna. Mary regresa con mi amo, lo quiero, lo necesito… ¡Y unos taquitos! le había lloriqueado el robot justo antes de abordar la nave, de verdad esperaba volver a verlos.

-Computadora, abre la escotilla 3B, saldré de inmediato.

-Sí amo, le deseo un buen viaje–respondió la inteligencia artificial que a diferencia de la que poseía Zim, tenía un tono de voz más amigable.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó al ver la preocupación en la cara de Dib.

-Sí, claro –respondió dejando no muy convencido a su acompañante.

Después de que despegaron todo fue tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos se encontraban ya a unas 360 millas de altitud, no tardarían en salir de la exosfera, ya podía ver el espacio exterior, con sus interminables estrellas y eventos cósmicos en progreso.

-¡Que hermoso! –exclamó excitado ante la magistral vista. Skoodge sonrió ante el comentario y aceleró la marcha, al cabo de 5 horas se encontraban ya cerca del punto donde deberían tomar el agujero de gusano.

-Esto está mal, muy mal –dijo Skoodge con evidente preocupación. Dib veía el motivo.

-Ehmm, ¿no se supone que era sólo un agujero de gusano?…Y aquí hay dos bastante próximos.

-Se supone, imagino que Zim no se molestó en ser específico ya que él ya sabía cuál tomar… hmmm.

-Eso está mal, si escogemos el equivocado podríamos salir a cualquier parte ¿cierto?

-Cierto…

Dib cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente a causa de un escalofrío, decir que estaba enfadado no era suficiente, al mismo tiempo estaba asustado, aterrado; si no podía volver a ver al Invasor sería terrible, pero era un riesgo que debía correr, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… había callado tanto tiempo lo que sentía, que su mayor necesidad sería gritarle un "te amo".

-¿No hay forma de estudiar la salida de los agujeros? –preguntó nervioso, esperando una respuesta positiva-. Zim lo hizo una vez, con túneles de gusano _inter-universo _(son aquellos que se cree asocian un universo con otro diferente), para deshacerse de mí y de mis compañeros de clase. Yo usé mi computadora para buscar una salida, y afortunadamente descubrí que estaba bifurcado… pero no puedo determinarlo si no estamos dentro de el.

-Eres un chico muy inteligente Dib, ahora entiendo el por qué Zim siente un fuerte afecto por ti…, y sí, es posible, Zim debió hacerlo, pero tendríamos que regresar a mi base por los censores y material necesario…, y emplear el método "prueba/error", lo cual nos tomaría bastante tiempo; Zim debió pasar un par de meses investigando la salida de los túneles para determinar cuál sería el que lo acercaría a La Inmensa.

-Derecha… -susurró cabizbajo mientras se recargaba en el tablero.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a la derecha Skoodge.

-Bien... –tragó saliva y fue en el túnel de la derecha donde se introdujeron.

-Una intensa luz de colores obligó a Dib a cerrar los ojos, sintió una fuerte turbulencia que sacudió la nave por unos instantes, y de pronto, todo quedó en calma.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un espacio completamente diferente. A lo lejos podía ver claramente 2 planetas de tamaño similar a la Tierra, alumbrados por el mismo Sol y cada uno con sus 3 Lunas. Había una gran pantalla en medio de ambos sobre un gran fragmento de asteroide que decía "Narud" con brillantes letras neón color azul, y "Nerle" con letras en color verde.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó entre asustado y asombrado. Asustado porque temía se hubieran alejado demasiado de su objetivo, y asombrado por encontrarse dos planetas albergando claramente vida extraterrestre, podía ver luces y movimiento, aparentemente.

-¡Por Debastis!...Tomamos el agujero equivocado-. Gruñó Skoodge, tecleando algunas cosas en irken en su panel de comandos. Dib sintió que su corazón dejaba de bombear sangre-. No podremos volver, la información no es clara, parece distorsionarse, si entramos en el túnel, no aseguro que salgamos de nuevo a tu Sistema Solar.

-Skoodge…

-Tranquilo, conozco éste lugar, no estamos tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca. Narud y Nerle son los planetas gemelos, conquistados recientemente por el Invasor Rak, conocido por iniciar una cruel batalla entre sus habitantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con interés y molestia.

-Rak es un irken bastante alto, por lo que Los Altos decidieron aceptar su proposición. Rak orilló a los planetas a combatir uno contra otro mediante una promesa de vida, el que resulte perdedor será pulverizado, el planeta vencedor será esclavizado, pero seguirá existiendo.

-Eso es horrible –respondió el de cabellos negros con clara tristeza reflejada en su rostro, las luces que veía eran explosiones.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Skoodge curioso ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-¿Cómo que por qué?... no te parece terrible el hecho de… -guardó silencio al recordar la naturaleza destructiva de Zim, los irkens eran una raza dominante, narcisista y cruel, era bastante natural la reacción indiferente de Skoodge, después de todo había crecido en ese ambiente-. ¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar a la Inmensa? –prosiguió cambiando el tema por completo.

- 8 días…hmmm 1 mes terrícola, menos si utilizo más energía, sólo espero tengamos oportunidad de cargar el motor en algún sitio, los altos no deben saber que estoy cerca… soy un exiliado al igual que Zim.

-No puede ser…

-No tenemos otra opción Dib, sólo esperar que Zim se encuentre bien y salga victorioso o…

-¡No!, no lo digas… mejor démonos prisa Skoodge.

-¡Sí, señor! –dijo mientras hacía un saludo militar, por costumbre.

Prosiguieron su camino, dejando a los dos planetas en guerra a la distancia. Dib suspiró profundo, las cosas no salían como él quería; parecía tener todo en contra, le esperaba un viaje largo, alguna vez deseó poder cruzar el Universo, pero no de esa manera. No estaba seguro de si volvería a ver a Zim, o a su familia…, ni siquiera se había despedido de su padre, ni tenía idea de lo que le diría Gaz sobre su repentina desaparición.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**-1 SEMANA DESPUÉS-**

Ahí estaba al fin, frente a él se encontraba la nave insignia, La Inmensa, portando con orgullo el símbolo militar del Imperio. Se enorgullecía del hecho de haber encontrado ese agujero de gusano que lo había aproximado a su objetivo considerablemente. No pudo evitar que la rabia y la tristeza se apoderaran de él, pero se sacudió esos sentimientos para enfocarse en su misión… destruir a Los Más Altos. Se había acercado lo suficiente y con cautela, la nave y su flota continuaban avanzando sin ningún cambio.

La plancha de aterrizaje se encontraba despejada, sólo había unas cuantas naves no tripuladas, pero decidió no arriesgarse y ubicar otra entrada. Conocía perfectamente la nave, pues el prisionero 777 le había mandado los planos de la misma hace tiempo, básicamente se la sabía de memoria, aunque desconocía lo que había detrás de ciertas compuertas. Y hablando de compuertas, ahí estaba, frente a una compuerta abierta que mostraba grandes cajas con estampas de comida como adorno, ahí se recibía el cargamento de snacks, era el escondite perfecto, pues a nadie se le permitía entrar ahí más que para dejar el cargamento, realizar el inventario y desempacar las cargas periódicamente, conforme fueran siendo necesitadas.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando una pequeña nave se acercó y se detuvo cerca, Zim se tensó de inmediato al verse descubierto, pero se alegró al ver que no se trataba de una guardia de la flota, en su tablero había un botón rojo que parpadeaba, el tripulante de aquella nave lo estaba llamando.

-Nave sin carga y no autorizada… ¡Identifícate! –ordenó autoritariamente el irken de la otra nave. Zim se puso nervioso, pero respondió hábilmente.

- Vengo de entregar una carga de nachos a la Invasora Tria, se me dijo que debía reportarme en el puerto de carga S-NACK23 para realizar el inventario cuando regresara. Llevo ya 1 hora de retraso, por lo que decidí aterrizar aquí directamente y no perder más tiempo ¡Es Urgente!, ¡O Los Altos estarán muy molestos si falta alguna cosa! –dijo tratando de sonar lo más desesperado posible.

-¡Es cierto!,… pronto estaremos lejos de los planetas proveedores… si algo falta, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Date prisa! –finalizó la comunicación el otro irken, retirándose finalmente para darle el paso.

Zim dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y entró al almacén donde aterrizó su nave en lo más alejado que pudo de los accesos, justo como lo había predicho, no había nadie a la vista. Antes de montar su arma en su PAK, abrió la escotilla y salió de un brinco, echaría un vistazo a su alrededor primero para asegurarse de haber hecho una buena elección en cuanto al lugar donde se había estacionado.

Pegó su espalda lo mejor que pudo a una de las enormes cajas y se asomó por la esquina de la misma para observar con regocijo, el laberinto de contenedores que se debía atravesar para llegar a su crucero. Dio media vuelta para volver a su nave y quedó casi congelado al encontrarse con su enemigo sentado sobre su Voot, bebiendo una soda tranquilamente.

-No puede ser…

-Vaya Zim… sí que haz cambiado, eres… alto –dijo el delgado y más alto irken, mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo-. Te estaba esperando.

-Red… -respondió en un tono bajo, agresivo e irrespetuoso. No podía más que maldecir su suerte, lamentaba no haber montado su arma sobre su PAK desde un principio, grave error.

-¿Red?... recuerdo cuando me llamabas "Mi Alto" ¿Ya no soy tu Alto Zim? –preguntó con fingida tristeza, bajando del crucero Voot y arrojando su bebida al piso.

-Tan descarado y mentiroso como siempre…¡Claro que no!,... ustedes me exiliaron, me humillaron… se burlaron de mí, no tengo por qué mostrarte respeto… ¡Ustedes ya no son mis líderes!, ¡Red!

La atmósfera se tornó todavía más tensa, Red ya no fingía más, su expresión denotaba enojo, bastante enojo. Zim lo seguía mirando desafiante y sin temor, si era necesario pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo con él, lo mataría o moriría él en el intento. De pronto el más alto sonrió, Zim se puso en guardia inmediatamente, listo para usar las patas biónicas en cualquier momento.

-Mi pequeño… perdón,… mi "alto" y defectuoso "Invasor" regresa a mí, buscando venganza seguramente –dijo Red. Zim miraba confundido ante las repentinas palabras de ¿afecto? Si es que se les podía llamar así, ¿a qué venía tanto sarcasmo?

-¡Yo no soy tuyo! –respondió en defensa.

-Creí que lo eras… corregiremos eso entonces… ¡Computadora!, ¡Realiza la desactivación temporal del PAK 034-567-ZIM!

-Pero qué…

Antes de que pudiera finalizar su oración, sintió una fuerte descarga que lo dejó sin fuerzas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aturdido, trató de levantarse pero un nuevo mareó lo acogió y cayó esta vez de costado, sintiendo que perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

¿Qué había sucedido? No estaba seguro ¿Por qué Red había ido por él personalmente?, pudo haber mandado a los guardias en primer lugar, pero lo que más le inquietaba en ese momento… ¿Cómo había logrado la desactivación temporal de su PAK?, ese era un poder que sólo los Cerebros de Control tenían, y llevaban a cabo cuando se había realizado un juicio.

Oscuridad… todo quedó en tinieblas….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Oh fuck, Dib…Skoodge, será mejor que se den prisa, aunque desgraciadamente, aún están muy lejos. _

_**Próximo Capítulo: EL Más Alto Rojo**_

_He subido este capítulo rápidamente y no me ha dado tiempo de revisar la ortografía, espero no se me escaparan muchos detalles por ahí. Ojalá este capítulo fuera de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D _

_Esa costumbre mía de actualizar a las 4:00 a.m., escucho a mi cama gritar mi nombre. Al menos ya casi terminan los exámenes, el de hoy y mañana y ya está, mándenme la buena vibra mis amores. _

_¡Saludos! ~Herz_


	11. El Más Alto Rojo

_Debo decir que éste capítulo ayudará a aclarar muchas de sus dudas, así debe de ser. Y… ¿Adivinen qué?, ya terminé de escribir esta historia, estoy toda feliz XD, a juzgar por las hojas de cuaderno que abarcó (ya casi se acaba mi cuaderno de Fics u.u), creo que serán en total 14 o 15 capítulos, ya se verá mientras vaya transcribiendo. _

_Es cierto que estoy de vacaciones y puedo estar tranquila y escribir en paz ya que sigo conservando mi promedio de nerd lol, pero como saben, leo otros Fics y también realizo dibujos en DeviantArt, y estoy bastante atrasada con dibujos que ya me pagaron, por lo que como siempre solicito su paciencia, aunque las actualizaciones ya vienen rápidas. _

_En fin, espero éste capítulo sea de su agrado, y que algunos de ustedes aún sigan por aquí apoyándome con esto._

* * *

_Riuke Kyodaine- ¡Damn! Lamento haberte acostumbrado a las actualizaciones lentas, pero ese es el único ritmo que la vida me permitía hasta ahora. Demasiadas emociones juntas en el capítulo anterior, estoy de acuerdo, pero me alegra que fuera de tu completo agrado, me haces feliz. Y sobre Red y Zim, pues algo hay de eso jaja. ¡Y gracias por la buena vibra amore! Aquí ya está el capítulo 11. _

_Low- Que gusto que Skoodge sea tan bien aceptado en esta historia, estoy de acuerdo, es un amor. Sí, Gir también tan tierno, con su amor imposible por Gaz jeje. Por cierto, sospechas bien. _

_diosadelkaos- Aww muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, que genial que todas te gusten tanto, en especial los lemons, que son los que me cuestan más trabajo. Bueno, no te diré qué más va a pasar, mejor te dejo aquí la continuación. _

_Kuinz- ¡Milagro! Me tenías con pendiente. Amore, no debes preocuparte porque esta historia quede inconclusa, ya sabes que puedo tardar, pero la actualización es segura. Además como ya mencioné arriba, ya terminé de escribirla, ahora sólo es pulir detalles y acomodar todas las notitas y rayones que metí por todas partes XD … ¡Es verdad! ¡Eres mi Review número 80!_

_Gracias a todos los que han sacrificado su tiempo para escribirme algo, de verdad significa mucho. _

* * *

**Y a veces siento que se me escapan las fuerzas…y la vida,**

…**y en la vida te me vas tú.**

**CAPÍTULO 11. El Más Alto Rojo**

**S**us antenas comenzaron a sacudirse levemente, tomando conciencia de los ruidos que había a su alrededor, sonidos producidos por máquinas, sonidos a los que estaba acostumbrado, puesto que había vivido con ellos lo que llevaba de existencia. Se agitó en el momento en que los recuerdos llenaron su mente sin cronología alguna, el último recuerdo fresco y claro, eran unos grandes y maliciosos ojos rojos, después todo se volvió obscuro.

Yacía recostado de lado, a duras penas logró enderezarse sobre la superficie suave en la que se encontraba, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero algo que los cubría le impidió hacerlo. Intentó alzar sus manos para retirar sea lo que fuera que obstruía su visión, entonces notó que sus manos yacían esposadas juntas.

-Pero qué… -la voz le salió de manera ahogada, con pánico. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni qué iba a pasar con él. Se había jodido todo, en su situación no había nada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse sentado en su posición. Se dejó caer de costado en lo que probablemente era una cama, la suavidad de la misma era reconfortante de alguna manera.

Todo era tan extraño. Si aquello era una cama, y estaba seguro de que así era ya que él mismo poseía una y conocía la textura de las mismas, dónde se encontraba entonces, debió haber despertado en el suelo duro de una celda, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Pasaron horas en las que permaneció ahí de lado, sintiendo como su fuerza regresaba de a poco, pero aún muy débil para poder ponerse en píe, a lo mucho podría volver a sentarse y no tenía caso, para eso mejor se quedaba acostado.

Una serie de sonidos metálicos y resonantes lo pusieron alerta, parecían pasos que se acercaban por un corredor, el sonido se volvió más claro al encontrase más cerca, finalmente cesaron afuera de donde él estaba. Un código fue introducido y escuchó una compuerta deslizarse, se sentó como pudo y aguardó, el pánico que había sentido anteriormente se había desvanecido, estaba listo para enfrentar a su "anfitrión", sabía que en cualquier momento haría acto de presencia.

-¿Te cansaste de flotar… Red? –preguntó con sarcasmo seguro de que el mencionado era quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Aunque no lo creas, cuando pasas todo el tiempo en el aire… comienzas a extrañar caminar –respondió con calma, aproximándose hacia la cama–, me alegra que despertaras, comenzaba a aburrirme, aunque ver lo que estuviste haciendo en tu estancia en la…. hmm… Tierra…, fue entretenido.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡No puedes hacer eso! Va en contra del código, sólo los Cerebros de…

-… Control pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando esto se haga por medio de un juicio para recabar evidencia audio-visual… -lo interrumpió y terminó justo lo que él pensaba decir-. Zim, soy uno de los Más Altos ¿recuerdas?, me sé cada uno de los códigos de memoria. Digamos que… han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de aquí.

Zim guardó silencio, cosa rara en él. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, se sentía humillado, no sabía cuánta información había obtenido de la memoria de su PAK. Escuchó el sonido de las computadoras encendiéndose seguido del rápido tecleo de Red.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó con voz firme.

-Todo un ciclo –respondió sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, introduciendo algunos códigos. _(1 ciclo = 1 semana terrícola)._

-¿Tanto tiempo? –susurró para sí mismo, desconcertado-. ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en una celda… o muerto?

Red finalmente se giró a verlo ante las preguntas, sonrió divertido, quizá tenía derecho a saberlo, además no iría a ninguna parte de cualquier forma. Se acercó lentamente, y se inclinó asegurándose de quedar cara a cara con él, sus dos dedos recorrieron la mejilla de Zim quien se estremeció ante el contacto de las afiladas garras en su piel, sus dedos viajaron hasta su nuca, donde desprendieron el seguro de la placa de metal que cubría la mitad de su cara.

Parpadeó unas cuántas veces tratando de despejar las sombras de sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Red, muy cerca de la suya. No intentó retroceder, se quedó mirando su rostro sonriente, siempre le había gustado ver a Red y a Pur, solía pasar horas leyendo sobre ellos, enterándose de todo lo que podía, haciendo acercamientos a sus rostros en la computadora, conocer todo sobre ellos siempre había sido como una obsesión, ahora entendía a Dib…, y ahora tenía al Más Alto Rojo tan cerca que podía ver su piel carente de imperfecciones.

-No estás en una celda porque todos piensan que estás muerto…, y no estás muerto, porque como sabes, sólo los Cerebros de Control pueden desactivar un PAK permanentemente, aunque eso cambiará pronto –dijo con serenidad, mientras retrocedía un poco ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zim-. Podría simplemente despojarte de tu PAK y esperar a que murieras, pero eso no sería divertido, y una señal se transmitiría automáticamente a los Cerebros de Control informándoles de la pérdida de tu PAK y sabrían que mentí y que sigues con vida.

-¿Cómo que estoy muerto? ... ¡Yo soy Zim!

-¡Agh!… como siempre tienes problemas para escuchar Zim. Dije ¡PIENSAN! que estás muerto –recalcó regresando su vista a las pantallas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? –cuestionó con su típico gesto, un ojo bien abierto y el otro entrecerrado.

-Toooodo, tan fácil como suena. Verás Zim, debo admitir que siempre te he odiado… o te odiaba, desde que estudiábamos en la academia. Es que… eras tan diminuto, y esa obsesión tuya por destruir cualquier cosa…, luego enterarnos de que tú habías sido el causante de las muertes de Los Más Altos Spork y Miyuki. Admito que mandar a Tak a matarte no estuvo bien, no ahora que te he visto de frente, pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho jamás me habría enterado de tu plan para derrocarnos. No soy estúpido Zim, una vez dijiste que lo sabías todo sobre nosotros, así que imagino que estás consciente de eso.

-Entonces sabes de mi plan –definitivamente, se había jodido todo.

-Por supuesto. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo, iré a analizar esa extraña máquina tuya que creaste, Tak tuvo una muerte horrible, pero es solamente una vida más que quitas ¿no? –se acercó a él nuevamente y le tomó el rostro con fuerza, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada -. ¿También quieres matarme Zim? ¿Quieres convertirte en el Más Alto?... lamento desilusionarte, pero te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-Sí, esa era mi intención, y no ha cambiado mucho… ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¿De qué te sirve tenerme en éste lugar?

-Ya te dije que Pur no puede saber que te tengo aquí, él desconoce todo lo que ha pasado, es mejor que crea que estás muerto, no lo entendería.

-Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo –replicó. Red lo soltó y regresó a su computadora, parecía buscar algo en específico, pero desde su posición Zim no podía ver la pantalla, finalmente hizo una mueca de desagrado y se giró a mirarlo esta vez de pie donde se encontraba, detestaba explicar las cosas, pero de otra forma Zim no se quedaría tranquilo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Cuando mandamos a Tak a aniquilarte, personalmente le solicité que se reportara conmigo cada cierto tiempo, y me aseguré de que Pur no se diera cuenta de ello, yo quería saber que tan alto eras y si representabas un peligro actual para nosotros, no quería que él se preocupara por esas cosas. Ella no se reportó, supuse que algo andaba mal, así que accedí a la computadora central con el propósito de ubicarte, que seas exiliado no quiere decir que el Imperio se desentienda de ti, por el contrario, a los exiliados se les anexa a una base de datos en específico para poder monitorearlos todo el tiempo. Y ahí estabas tú, en ese planeta donde debías llevar tu exilio…, pero tú no sabes acatar órdenes ¿verdad?, nunca has podido. Días después, los Cerebros de Control reciben la señal de cierto irken exiliado aproximándose a la Inmensa.

-Así supiste que vendría –concluyó Zim, ahora el recibimiento especial por parte de Red tenía sentido.

-Precisamente, y me has dado mucho trabajo Zim. Me tomó mucho tiempo acceder a los programas de los Cerebros de Control y encriptar la información que correspondía a ti. He descifrado gran parte de su sistema operativo y con suerte, la intervención de los Cerebros de Control ya no será necesaria en todo o en lo absoluto.

-Eso es una locura, ellos manejan el Imperio, lo han mantenido en píe desde que el Más Alto Raxiel y sus consejeros los crearon, descargando sus personalidades en ellos, llevando a nuestra civilización a lo que es ahora, el asombroso Imperio Irken.

-No necesito una lección de historia. A mí me parece bastante lógico… Para qué se necesita un Todopoderoso Más Alto cuando en realidad no es todopoderoso, cuando el todopoderoso son unas máquinas a las que nosotros debemos consultarles todo, ellos toman las decisiones, estemos de acuerdo o no, entonces, ¿Cuál es el sentido?

-Perdiste la cabeza Red.

-Me lo dice el irken más defectuoso de todos. Y sabes una cosa, comienza a hartarme la forma irrespetuosa en la que te diriges a mí.

-¡Tú ya no eres mi líder! Y yo… no soy defectuoso… ¡No soy un defecto! –gritó lo último poniéndose de píe, pero trastabilló al instante, Red se movió rápidamente y evitó su caída sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

-Ten más cuidado, mi "pequeño" Invasor- Dijo satisfecho al ver la estatura de Zim contra la suya, sí, era más alto que todos los demás irkens, pero no más alto que él y Pur, Zim apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

-¿Qué me pusiste? –preguntó ignorando la última frase, harto ya de la debilidad que presentaba su cuerpo.

-Nada… es normal que te sientas así, son los efectos secundarios de la desactivación temporal de tu PAK, pasará pronto –respondió sentándolo de vuelta en la cama-. Ahora si me disculpas…

Se dio la vuelta y posó su mano sobre un panel en la pared, esta se separó revelando un clóset. Comenzó a despojarse de su armadura desarmándola desde la parte superior, Zim no perdía detalle de lo que Red hacía, por más que quería despegar su mirada de él, había algo que no se lo permitía, una vieja obsesión que se hacía presente.

Al terminar, lo único que lo vestía eran unos leggins negros, unas botas largas del mismo color y una playera entallada, negra y sin mangas. Volvió hacia la computadora una vez más ignorando la constante mirada de Zim.

Miró a su alrededor cuando logró salir del trance, se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, todas las paredes eran metálicas, de un color gris pálido, había luces blancas que provenían del techo, los únicos muebles visibles eran la cama lila en donde yacía sentado y un contenedor de snacks de tamaño mediano a un costado de la misma. De ahí en fuera sólo veía una serie de computadoras apagadas, a excepción de la que ocupaba Red en ese momento. Miró sus muñecas aún atadas, las esposas poseían una cadena larga y brillante de color púrpura que traspasaba el suelo

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó con curiosidad, volviendo su mirada al más alto. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de seguir a bordo de La Inmensa.

-En una de mis habitaciones. A Pur y a mí nos fascina estar juntos… –dijo sonriendo-, pero a veces, necesitamos privacidad. En lo personal detesto esta habitación, es tan pequeña, y sin gracia como ya lo habrás notado, ni siquiera debería de existir, pero ahora me gusta… resultó útil después de todo. Aquí puedo tenerte sin levantar sospechas, nadie viene a esta parte de La Inmensa, y nadie esperaría encontrarme aquí de cualquier forma.

Se acercó a la pared que quedaba de frente al joven irken y encendió el más grande de los monitores, después se acercó nuevamente a Zim, observándolo de forma indescifrable, con un gesto serio y curioso a la vez, una de sus antenas se mantenía en alto y la otra descansaba a un costado tranquilamente, sus miradas chocaban y ninguno desistía, hasta que finalmente habló el más alto.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre tu repentino crecimiento. Me preguntaba si tendría que ver también con lo defectuoso que es tu PAK.

-Yo… -Zim no pudo decir más, guardó silencio al instante y bajó la mirada. Él mismo ya se había planteado esa posibilidad.

-Es decir, primero eras muy pequeño, eso ya era un defecto por sí solo, al menos eras atractivo, pero ahora mírate, tan alto… me preocupa que puedas crecer más porque en todo caso tendría que matarte, y eso no me gustaría. Aún tengo que estudiar tu PAK porque hay un defecto específico que no puedo pasar por alto –dijo de forma casi cruel.

-Ya cállate… ¿no te bastó con burlarte de mí la última vez que hablé con ustedes? … idiota.

-¡Hey! ¡No te permito que me hables así! –gritó en respuesta, tomándolo por la barbilla con brusquedad.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te hable? ¡Ustedes me traicionaron! Malditos desgraciados… A mí, que los idolatraba… ¡A mí!, que habría matado y destruido todo el universo, y a todos en él por ustedes –escupió con rabia, dejando salir la ola de emociones, el odio reprimido que había estado guardando todos esos años.

Los ojos de Red se abrieron grandes ante la sorpresa de las palabras, pero al instante su expresión se tornó hostil, alejándose lentamente de él tomó la palabra.

-Eres un mentiroso –respondió tranquilamente. Zim lo miró con rabia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a encontrar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y atacarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentiroso? ¡Sabes que lo que digo es cierto! ¡Siempre lo supiste!... y no les importó, se burlaron de mí todo el tiempo… -la voz comenzó a quebrársele, recordar todo aquello lo estaba matando, había sufrido tanto… seguía sufriendo mucho por ello.

-Entonces explícame esto… ¡Computadora! Reproduce el archivo de video ZD3 en el monitor central –ordenó sin voltear a ver la pantalla que comenzaba a reproducir dicho archivo, él ya había visto la escena una y otra vez, la conocía a la perfección, le causaba asco y repulsión. Su mirada caía con severidad sobre el irken frente a él.

_-¿Te gusta esto?_

_-Ahhhh_

_-Vaya, creo que encontré tu punto débil Zim_

_-Diib… prrrrrr_

_-Hmm dulce venganza…_

Zim miraba boquiabierto las escenas tan íntimas que se reproducían frente a sus ojos, un tinte púrpura surgió en sus mejillas. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, tan sólo miraba con horror las escenas, aquello era muy privado.

_-¿Qué haces humano?... ¿humano?... Ahhmm Diiib…_

Afortunadamente antes de que aquello continuara Red apagó el monitor. La habitación se inundó en un silencio más que incómodo, Zim con la mirada fija en el suelo y el más alto observándolo con indignación, como si hubiera visto la cosa más ofensiva… y a sus ojos, así era.

-Normalmente los irkens que portan un PAK defectuoso tienden a experimentar… ehmm emociones, sentimientos y otras necesidades afectivas por así decirlo, que resultan irrelevantes, más cuando se lleva un alto rango, me refiero a un invasor, un consejero o un líder.

-Basta –pidió con voz apenas audible. No quería escuchar más sobre lo defectuoso que se suponía que era. Red lo ignoró y prosiguió con su explicación.

-No es extraño que algunos irkens sientan esto, los PAKS se encargan en su mayoría en bloquear los impulsos que desencadenan éste tipo de conductas, pero cuando es inevitable, no pasa de algún encuentro casual entre dos irkens los cuales no vuelven a hablar de eso, simplemente es un tema prohibido y un acto que se pretende ignorar, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Ahora, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Qué tan defectuoso eres Zim? –preguntó en un tono afligido, su mirada mostraba una mezcla entre confusión y empatía. Zim continuaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, por lo que el más alto se arrodilló frente a él, recargando sus brazos en sus muslos. El acto tomó a Zim por sorpresa, su mirada se enganchó directamente en los ojos rojos que lo miraban desde su nueva posición, jamás imaginó tener que mirar hacia abajo para ver a uno de los Más Altos.

-Qué tan defectuoso eres para caer tan bajo, y buscar la compañía de un ser inferior…, hace unos años nos decías que esos terranoides eran criaturas repulsivas e ignorantes, y ahora te veo teniendo contacto físico con uno de ellos… y no cualquier tipo de contacto, mi hermoso Zim –las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios con ternura, mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla y la otra se encargaba de abrir las esposas.

-Es que yo…

-¿Tan solo te sentías?... ¿tanto me odias Zim? -su mano se deslizó suavemente de su mejilla a la base de una de sus antenas, sus dados largos comenzaron a acariciarla con suavidad.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó alarmado cuando las placenteras sensaciones eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer su espalda. ¿Por qué actuaba así Red con él? Por un lado, sospechaba que su nueva altura, tenía que ver con ello, y no estaba equivocado.

Colocó su mano en la muñeca de Red en un intento por detenerlo, pero éste sonrió y prosiguió con un movimiento más atrevido. Su mano libre se deslizó entre los muslos del Invasor hasta llegar a su rendija, acariciándolo sobre el pantalón con uno de sus dedos, haciendo un poco de presión.

-Ahhhmmm…Mi Alto… -gimió sin pensar, demasiado distraído por las manos que lo tocaban. Aún demasiado débil para intentar siquiera resistirse.

Red sonrió, satisfecho con volver a escuchar esas palabras y con lo que había logrado. Sintió la humedad formándose en la entrepierna de Zim, poco a poco esa humedad empapó sus dedos. No podía dejar de mirar su cara, el tono obscuro en sus mejillas y su respiración agitada, esas rápidas exhalaciones con sus labios abiertos, jadeante.

-¿Quieres que lo haga como lo hacia él? –preguntó malicioso y en un tono juguetón, Zim lo miró confundido no muy seguro de a qué se refería, hasta que sintió como Red tiraba de sus pantalones hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas.

Trató de juntar sus piernas para proteger sus partes, pero fueron separadas por el más alto que en ese instante se acomodó entre ellas, subiéndolas en sus hombros, dejando el espacio libre para lo que quería hacer.

-Vamos Zim, muéstramelo –pidió en tono sensual, dirigiéndole una mirada igual.

El líquido que escurría de entre sus piernas estaba ya humedeciendo la cama, y hacía todo lo posible por contener su erección en sus adentros. Red se dio cuenta, debía estar erecto ya, pues de no ser así, no habría tanto líquido saliendo de su zona. Sonrió para sí y estiró uno de sus largos dedos, rozando los mojados labios que estaban semi-separados.

-Mmmm…ahh–gimió irremediablemente al sentir aquél toque, no podría contener su erección dentro por mucho, era demasiado doloroso.

-Vamos, muéstramelo –insistió de nuevo, esta vez introduciendo su dedo a lo largo de sus labios hasta toparse con su duro falo, rozándolo en círculos con la punta de su dedo.

-Ahh..ahh…ahhgh –mordió su labio, casi haciéndolo sangrar, pero aún no desistía, sentía el líquido caliente escurriendo en su entrepierna hasta mojar su entrada. Aquello lejos de ayudar lo estaba calentando más.

-¡Naahhhh!… Ahhhh…Ahhh –gimoteó con desesperación al sentir la lengua húmeda rozando su entrepierna, cuando ésta chocó contra su erección fue demasiado, enterró las garras de ambas manos en los hombros del alto, y con otro fuerte gemido liberó su erección. Esta vez de su boca escapó un gemido lleno de placer, cuando esa terrible presión en su bajo vientre desapareció.

Red se estremeció un poco al sentir las garras rasgar su piel a través de la playera, pero se concentró más en la hermosa escena frente a sus ojos, la punta del miembro de Zim rozaba contra su boca, como si le invitara a probarlo.

-Bueno… con Pur he tenido otra clase de contacto, pero si a ti te gusta así, y esa "criatura" _(entiéndase como Dib)_, dice que sabes delicioso… entonces lo haré.

Zim contuvo el aliento cuando los largos dedos acariciaron toda la longitud de su miembro para ser reemplazados por la larga lengua como serpiente, la cual se enroscó alrededor de toda la longitud y comenzó a desplazarse de arriba hacia abajo, envolviéndolo deliciosamente.

-Nhng… nnghh... –ahí estaba esa sensación, completamente diferente a la que había experimentado con Dib; diferente, sí, pero aun así era una sensación intensa, excitante, increíblemente placentera. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, uno de los altos, uno de los líderes que alguna vez admiró, respetó e idolatró… le estaba haciendo sexo oral.

No pudo seguir pensando cuando Red aumentó la velocidad. Tampoco era capaz de seguir conteniendo los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Se recargó en la cama, clavando sus garras esta vez en el colchón, sujetándose con fuerza al mismo mientras se acercaba al final. Con un sonoro gemido se corrió en la boca del Más Alto Rojo, quién se separó bruscamente, mirándolo con cierta confusión mientras terminaba de descargarse.

Saboreó el semen que había quedado en su boca y limpió con su lengua otro poco de espeso líquido que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Su confusión se transformó repentinamente en alegría.

-Creo que tengo un nuevo postre favorito –dijo, mientras en el descuido, volvía a colocarle las esposas-. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, tengo una junta en la cámara de guerra, y un planeta llamado Tierra que destruir…

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó exaltado, levantándose de la cama para ser recibido rápidamente en los brazos de Red, quien deslizó su mano hacia su PAK y colocó un dispositivo en la parte superior. "CLICK" fue el único sonido producido por dicho aparato.

-Un restrictor… -musitó al sentir las señales que emitía comenzando a bloquear algunos programas de su PAK. Sabía que no podría utilizar ningún implemento de éste, su PAK sólo se encargaría de cumplir con los funcionamientos vitales.

-Lo lamento Zim, pero te necesito aquí quieto. Quizá cuando todo termine logre convencer a Pur de que te demos un puesto como consejero, y así podríamos tenerte los dos cerca. ¿No te gustaría eso?

-¿Cuál es tu problema con la Tierra? ¡Está muy lejos de aquí! ¡A varias galaxias de distancia! –reprochó afligido. En ese estúpido planeta que tanto odiaba, irónicamente estaba su vida, la eskuela, su base, Gir, Skoodge, y sobre todo…, ahí estaban dos humanos, tan solos y diferentes como él. Esos humanos eran Gaz, la escalofriante y siniestra chica…, no podía negar que había desarrollado un fuerte cariño por ella; y el otro humano tan paranoico, terco, entrometido, que representaba lo que más amaba, lo que más le importaba… ese humano era su Dib.

-Tengo muchos problemas con ese planeta Zim, ahí vive esa criatura inferior con la que te atreviste a aparearte, que siga existiendo es ofensivo.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él, ni siquiera lo conoces! –gritó colérico, no permitiría que se refiriera así a su humano.

-¡Escucha las estupideces que estás diciendo Zim!... Por eso mismo es de suma importancia destruirlo. Además, queda claro que la substancia a la que llaman agua, es sumamente tóxica y mortal para nosotros, tú mismo lo mencionaste en variadas ocasiones en tus reportes. No podemos conservar un planeta que es potencialmente peligroso para nuestra especie, su aniquilación es inminente y la decisión irrefutable.

-Tú qué sabes de…

-¡No te atrevas a discutir conmigo Zim!... o haré que te arrepientas de todo, traeré aquí a ese maldito humano y lo torturaré frente a ti hasta que suplique estar muerto o tú me supliques que te arranque los ojos y las antenas, luego le sacaré los intestinos para ponértelos de collar, a ver si eso te gusta ¿Está claro?

Zim no respondió, tan sólo podía mirarlo con sumo odio, lleno de impotencia, temblando. Continuó mirándolo de esa forma, mientras el Más Alto se ponía su vestimenta y se preparaba para marcharse, ignorando a Zim completamente.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador, un grito cargado de ira y sufrimiento, continuó caminando hasta el elevador, la decisión estaba tomada ya.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Mientras Zim siga siendo más bajo que Red y Pur, todo está perfecto, sólo pasaría a ser el Más Alto si algo le sucediera a los Líderes. Si llegara a crecer más que ellos, automáticamente sería nombrado el Más Alto. **

**-Sí, Red y Pur son pareja, por así decirlo. Red no está enamorado de Zim, simplemente se encaprichó debido a su nueva estatura. **

**-Zim estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de Red, después de todo, alguna vez los Más Altos fueron su adoración, no podemos culparlo. Bien se dice que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. **

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **__**Enemigos o Aliados**_

* * *

_Ufff! Jamás tardé tanto tiempo en actualizar. En el capítulo que viene, vuelven a salir Skoodge y Dib para ver cómo les ha ido en el camino. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos otro Lemon ZADR como debe ser, ya no hay más Red x Zim, ahora sí que sólo fue una probadita. _

_Si siguen por aquí me gustaría mucho saberlo y leer sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!_

_+Das Herz_


End file.
